Kidnapped!
by niko56
Summary: When a Mob family plans to kidnap some of the TDA contestants. Things get a little tricky. Characters from Mafia appear. Awesome story with romance, drama, and action. Rated T for language, violence, suggestive themes and lyrics. READ AND REVIEW. Ch.25 UP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Action/Island, produced by Fresh TV; and distributed by Cake distribution; or any of their props, characters, or settings. I also don't own the video game game Mafia. Or any products or services mentioned in this story. I also don't own the bands Rage Against the Machine or Linkin Park. Or any of their albums, lyrics, music, and band members.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Guess who...Still guessing? Well it's Niko66, with yet another story. First off, if your wondering what happened to "Catch Me If You Can", I'm gonna work on it more and give it a whole different angle. And I'm not having the characters from Mafia in that story. Which is why I am making this story. An awesome story with a ridiculous amount of romance, action, violence, and of course drama. This story takes place after Total Drama Action, about several weeks, at the end of August. It tells the story of Chris, uh..."Borrowing" Money among other things from a prestigious mob family in Atlantic City New Jersey "The Salieri's" So, after months of debt; the family in order to get their money back, kidnap some of our favorite characters for ransom. But will they be successful? Read and see. Seriously, theres a lot of good stuff in this story. Also, it's set up like "Revenge Can Kill". In story book format. Also, Rage Against the Machine is gonna play _Sleep Now In The Fire. _Linkin Park is gonna play _Hit The Floor. _So lets meet the characters in

**Kidnapped!**

Characters I don't own.

**Total Drama Action**

Owen Sikorsky

Gwen Sullivan

Heather Pennington

Duncan McNally

Geoff Shaffer

Izzy Travers

Bridgette Miller

Trent Landry

Courtney Davis

Cody Lancaster

Eva Lambert

**Mafia**

Tom (Tommy) Angelo

Paulie Capone

Sam Luciano

Frank Coletti

Don: Marco Salieri

Vinccenzo (Vince) Leone

Ralph (Ralphie) Cipriani

Sarah Angelo

(Other Salieri Mobsters I don't own)

Characters I do own

**Police**

Lots of em, I'll give them names later

**Other**

Gerald (Gerry) McNally (Duncan's older brother)

Lance McLean (Chris's Twin brother)

Cindy Miller (Bridgette's older sister)

Daniel (Danny) Sullivan (Gwen's younger brother) [I don't own him either.]

Tim (Timmy) Sikorsky (Owen's older brother

Scarlett Landry (Trent's Twin Sister)

Eric Koch (Canadian based detective)

Salvatore (Sal) Costello (American based detective, Eric's detective partner)

For now, thats all I can think of, Theres probably gonna be more characters later. So, sit back; relax, grab a high in sugar, salt, or fat induced snack and icy cold beverage, and get ready for **Kidnapped! **Please stand-by...For update.


	2. Easier Said Then Done

Disclaimer: I still be not owning anything I mentioned in the prologue. But I do own my original characters...Except Danny Sullivan.

Well now for the boring pre-chap summary. First off, this story is gonna be beast. Just as, if not more beast then **Revenge Can Kill. **Yeah, seriously. So; I ask you to REVIEW and read. As it makes my day. So here we go. Before Total Drama Action Chris uh... "Borrowed" yeah, that works. Borrowed a fairly large amount of money from Marco Salieri, a prestigious mafian Boss. Now its a few weeks after TDA ends, in Atlantic City New Jersey. Salieri's long time turf...Big mistake. So, now largely in debt, and with Salieri having a long time animosity with Chris's brother, Lance; he will exact revenge for his money. As the mob often does. So, here we began the most epic story ever...

Chapter 2: Easier Said Then Done...

At Salieri's bar and restaurant in the little Italy district of AC, Don Salieri was talking about his plan in the meeting room in the back with his trusted associates: Tom, Paul, Sam, and his right hand man, the well aged Frank Coletti.

"Why'd you call us here boss?" Tommy asked confused

"Yeah, you sounded pretty distressed." Sam added

"I have called you fellas here, because; I have a job for you." The aged Don said in a Godfather like voice. "Pay close attention." He began "a few months ago, a Canadian named Christopher McLean borrowed a large sum of money from us." He continued

"Chris McLean uh...Ain't that the uh...Moron who hosts that reality show Sam and Tom like so much?" The Brooklyn sounding Italian named Paulie asked

"Precisely." Salieri added

"Aw, Total Drama Action?" "I love that show." Sam sounded excited.

"Me too." Tommy began also sounding excited "Hey, you remember when DJ crashed into the electric fence and-" Tom tried to finish

"Fellas, are we taking a walk down memory lane or are we listening to what the Don has to say?" Frank asked scoldingly

"Sorry Frank." Tom said

"My apologies Boss." Sam added

"Thank you Frank, and it's alright." Salieri said "Now, as I was saying, Chris owes me a lot money, and refuses to pay it up."

"whoa boss, with all due respect, I can't go all the way to Canada just to either shakedown or whack a guy who owes us a few bucks, risking my own life." Tom said

"Ah, and heres the best part Tom, you don't have to." Salieri continued "He's celebrating the end of the season at the Taj Mahal resort in the resorts district with some of the cast mates." Salieri continued as it got more interesting. "Now, Here's where you guys come in, the only way to get our money back, is to hit him where it hurts, without killing him." Salieri finished

"How are we gonna do that boss?" Paulie asked

"Glad you asked Paulie, Frank?" Salieri asked as Frank approached the table holding two pictures

"Alright, heres whats going down." Frank began "Since Chris is gonna have bodyguards galore, trying to kill him would be a fate worst than death." "So, we are, gonna hit him where it hurts, we need to kidnap some of the contestants, so then-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" The three young mobsters yelled in disagreement.

"Boss, I just...I can't kidnap a minor, let alone minors, nevermind the fact they're from my favorite TV show." Tom said

"I'm with Tommy on this one, boss." Sam said in agreement.

"Listen, were not, and I mean not under any circumstances going to hurt them." Salieri said sternly "We hold them here, and when Chris pays us the money he knows us, we set them free, easy as can be." Salieri finished

"Easier said then done boss." Paulie pointed out

"How much money are we talking here boss, chump change, or..." Sam asked

"Without interest about $1,000,000." Salieri said as everyone gasped "I'm not done yet, with interest it's around 1.5 million." He finished

"Holy s#t." Paulie blurted out

"Took the words right out of my mouth Paulie." Tom said "Who, we getting?" he asked

"Your not getting anyone at the moment Tom, I need some veterans on this one." Salieri answered "Sam, Paulie, you got this job."

"Still, who we getting?" Paulie asked

"Frank?" Salieri turned to Frank who plopped two individual pictures of Geoff and Bridgette on the table

"Ah, the happy couple." Sam said

"The blond one's kind of cute." Paulie said starring at Bridgette's photo. "So, who's who?" He asked

"Thats-" Frank began as he was interrupted by Tom

"Bridgette's the girl, and Geoff's the dude."

"....Precisely." Frank said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Where can we find them boss?" Sam asked

"According to Frank, they were found yesterday sucking face in Geoff's car outside the Taj." The aged mobster began "It's a burgundy corvette-ZR1, 2008; according to Ralph." "License plate, Ontario, FST KY23." The Don said "Thats most likely where they're gonna be." He finished "Any questions?" Salieri asked as Paulie raised his hand "No, good." He said ignoring Paulie "Go see Vincenzo for a gun, and Ralphie for some wheels." He finished As Sam and Paul got up

"No problem boss." Sam said as he left

"We won't fail you boss." Paulie said as he left.

Salieri's compound consisted of two buildings, and a garage, connected by a large motor pool in the back, and a driveway on the side, it took about a city block. The restaurant and HQ was the one building, the garage was parallel to the restaurant, and the other building, which consisted of apartments, the armory, and Vince's office was perpendicular to the other two, separated by the driveway. You had to enter the motor pool to get to any of the other two buildings, or use the tunnels in the basement, where things better less unsaid went down. Vincenzo's office was access able on the second floor of the second building, which you got to via fire escape.

"Hey Vincenzo, what do ya got for us?" Paulie asked the near middle aged, bald, and portly; to say the least, weapons dealer.

"We fellas, you need to make an easy get in, get out kidnapping scheme." He began going to the armory behind him "So, I recommend a good old fashioned baseball bat, and just in case of any...police transaction; a couple of P99 Sig Sours for the two of yous, just to be safe." Vince finished as he placed the weapons on the table in front of him

"Whoa whoa, Vince; whats the bat for?" Paulie asked as he picked up his gun and examined the blunt wooden bat.

"To rough up Geoff's car, ya know; to prove we mean business in case McLean doesn't take us seriously." Vince answered

"I think putting two lawsuits on the table should do the rick Vince." Sam said

"Then again Sam, it gives me a chance to hit something." Paulie answered "Thanks Vince." Paulie finished as they both left for the motor pool

"Good luck fellas." Vince said to them as Sam closed the door.

"I am worried about this Paulie." Sam said nervously as they went to the car man Ralph in the garage

"Don't be, look; alls we gotta do is, get them, get out, bash their car a little bit, go home, and get payed." Paulie said elaborating on the plan

"Like you said Paulie, easier said then done." Sam said as the car enthusiast Ralph came up to them, by the way; he stutters constantly.

"h-h-h-hey f-f-ellas, h-hows it g-going?" Ralph asked with keys in his hand

"Pretty good Ralph, uh; you got some wheels for us?" Paulie asked

"Yup, heh heh heh heh, h-h-here it is?" Ralph chuckled as he pointed to a navy blue Navigator next to him

"S-s-sturdy, d-d-durable vehicle, g-g-g-good for holding unexpec-c-c-c-c-c-ed c-c-cargo, if y-you know what I m-mean."

"Thanks Ralphie, we'll take it from here." Sam said taking the keys as he entered the drivers seat.

"Shotgun!" Paulie yelled as he got in the passengers seat

So, the old fashioned mobsters dawned they're formal jackets, porkpie hats, (Though Sam wears a fedora) And formal trench coats. Sam wears everything black or navy blue including a cerulean blue necktie. While Paulie wears a gray attire, with a red regular tie. They sped out of the compound and headed for the Taj Mahal many blocks to the east.

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet Bridgette and Geoff." Sam began ".......I can't believe I'm gonna kidnap Bridgette and Geoff." Sam muttered to himself after saying his last sentence

"Don't worry about it, as long as everything goes as planned we should have no problems." Paulie said pretty confident

"Like you said Paulie, easier said then done." Sam said

And thats the end of the chapter there. And trust me, the next chapter is gonna be epic...And it almost mirrors the 2nd mission of Mafia..sort of. So, keep REVIEWING and get ready for more drama, and more suspense. So, please stand-by...for update.


	3. Victims Of Circumstance

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except my original characters. And it will stay that way.

Okay, so heres the more interesting chapter. But first the pretty boring introduction of the characters. Don't worry, it's still a good chapter. So KEEP REVIEWING, and get ready for a suspenseful chapter that will leave you breaking my front door down for more...Please don't break down my front door.

Chapter 3: Victims Of Circumstance...

Geoff and Bridgette were the only ones checked in, so everyone else did the same on that day, as Paulie and Sam were heading over to do a deed that no one could expect. And unfortunately, it would be too late before anyone could stop them. So heres Gwen and her little brother Danny as they walked into the lobby.

"Whoa...This place is off the charts!" Dan said as he was admiring...everything

"Okay, remind me never to take you anywhere, again." Gwen said, sarcastic as usual

"What!" Danny said back feeling a little ashamed

"If Mom hadn't told me to bring you here, I wouldn't have." Gwen said "Besides, this is for me, not you."

"Well I'm here now, so tough squash." Dan said for lack of anything better to say

"Okay, who says tough squash?" Gwen asked

"I says tough squash." Dan finished as they walked over to the check-ins desk.

"Hello, your-" The dude began

"Sullivan my good man, under the McLean party, thats a nice room for two." Danny began as Gwen threw her head down on the table

"Okay uh....Sullivan...here you are." The guy began "Gwendolyn and Daniel." He finished

"Thats us." Dan said "Ooh, do you guys have a spa, and a pool here?" He asked excited as Gwen got some, less then positive thoughts in her head

"I wonder if a fall from the third floor balcony could kill me." She thought "Anythings gotta be better than living in a hotel room with Danny for a week."

"Uh, would you like help with your bags to your room?" The check in guy asked

"Oh, hell yes." Dan said as two bellhops got their stuff.

"Would you like these at your room Mr. Sullivan?" One asked

"Did you hear that Gwen, he called me Mr. Sullivan." Danny said excited and whatnot "Yes and and uh...Feel free to take the stairs my good man." Dan said

"Very good sir." The bellhop said with a forced smile

"Oh look; it's Duncan." Gwen said trying to change the subject

"Hello Gwen...Guy with Gwen, anyone got a luggage cart big enough to move this check!" Duncan said flaunting his million dollar check, which he won in season 2. Yeah I had Duncan win, so what

"Congrats Duncan, this is my annoying little brother Danny." Gwen said

'Danny." Duncan said shaking his hand

"So your the famous and infamous Duncan." Danny said

"Yup, and I'm his older brother/parole officer, best of both worlds, eh bro?" his brother Gerry said coming up from behind

"Guys, this is my older brother...and parole officer Gerald." Duncan said negatively

"Gerry for short." Gerald said all suave and whatnot

"Hey guys." Izzy said walking in with her love...her very fat love Owen, and his brother Tim

"Hey Izzy." Everyone said

"Guys I'd like you to meet meet my brother, Tim." Owen said

"You look kind of familiar." Gerry said

"Oh, thats because I play left tackle for the Minnesota Vikings." Tim said proudly (He really does not, in fact, he's fictional anyway)

"Man, you guys go through more quarterbacks than Duncan here goes through juvenile centers." Gerry pointed out

"Yeah I know." Tim said

"Hey everyone." said Bridgette with her arms slung around Geoff.

"Hey Bridge, I thought your sister was gonna be here." Gwen said

"She is, you know Cindy, shes freshening up." Bridgette said as she and Geoff began to make out...What else is new.

"Hey will you guys take this outside." Duncan asked as Geoff and Bridgette made their way to Geoff's car parked out front

"Jeez Duncan you weren't kidding, they do make out a lot." Gerry said

"Told ya." Duncan said back.

"Duncan!" Yelled the future criminal's lady love

"Hey baby." Duncan said as Courtney ran into his arms.

"I think this is gonna be a good week." Tim began

"Lets hope so bro, lets hope so." Owen said

Outside, Paulie and Sam were across the street eyes glued to Geoff's car parked out front as the two lovebirds got into it.

"Okay, there they are." Sam said

"Lets do it." Paulie said as he and Sam got out, bat in hand

"Remember, we can't hurt them." Sam said coming up behind him

"Ya think I don't know that Frank junior." Paulie said sarcastically "Alright, I'll start bashing up the car, you go dig out cowboy hat."

"You mean Geoff." Sam said

"Him too." Paulie said back "Come on."

Geoff and Bridgette stopped sucking face for a few moments to talk about how much they loved each other, having no idea of what was about to happen.

"You know what I love most about you?" Geoff said starring at his girl passionately

"What do you love most about me?" Bridgette asked

"Your not like most other girls." Geoff began "Your so independent and original, I like that."

"Oh baby." Bridgette said lovestruck but just as they began to start doing what they do best...[Bash, bang, crash!!!] Came the sounds of Paulie bashing Geoff's hood and windshield

"AHHH!" Was all Bridgette could say...or yell.

"Jeez, holy s$#t!" Geoff yelled as Paulie continued to bash

"Don't just stand there you freakin mook, get him!!" Came Paulie's voice from outside the car. As Sam opened the door as both Bridgette and Geoff screamed...no use.

"Mr. Salieri is very unhappy with you." Sam said as he pulled Geoff from the car and threw him to the ground.

"Dude what the hells your damage!!" He said "And who is Salieri!?" Geoff questioned

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you." Sam said, acting strictly business

"All right sweetheart, your next!" Paulie shouted as he tried to open the passengers door, which Bridgette locked "Open this door you bitch or I'll blow your head off!!" Paulie screamed taking out the Sig Sour from his coat pocket

"Tell your girlfriend to unlock this door right now, or shes finished!!" He yelled

"Just do it Bridge." Geoff said crying

"DON'T HURT ME!!!" Bridgette yelled as Paulie pulled her from the car, bat and Bridgette in one hand, gun in the other.

"Alright lets go." Sam said with regret.

"Oh my God, those goons got Bridgette and Geoff!" Gwen yelled from the open lobby as everyone watched the horror

"Alright folks nothing to see here, and you saw nothing!" Sam yelled gun raised with Geoff in the other arm

"And you!" Paulie yelled pointing at Gwen frozen in fear with Danny behind her

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-me?" Gwen questioned still frozen

"Yeah you!" "You tell McLean, Salieri never forgets!" Paulie yelled as he took Bridgette to their Lincoln across the street, Sam and Geoff right behind them

"Gerry your a freaking cop do something!" Duncan yelled

"Oh, right!" Gerald said taking out a service pistol from his pocket and running outside

"Get em in the back!" Paulie yelled outside as they threw Bridgette and Geoff into the back seats and locked the doors, using a remote of Ralph's design, making it impossible to manually unlock the doors from the inside.

"Alright lets go." Sam said,but just as he opened the door.

"OTTAWA POLICE FORCE!!!!" "FREEZE!!!" Gerry yelled as he began to fire

"Oh s#$t!!!" Yelled Sam as he began to shoot back, which was short lived as he hoped in, and they drove off.

"Who are you guys?" Bridgette asked scared

"And who the hell is Salieri!?" Geoff yelled

"Shut-up the both you!" Paulie said gun raised to them

"No, not without an explanation!!" Bridgette yelled

"Shut-it, or I'm gonna blow off that pretty little face of yours." Paulie said pointing the gun right at Bridgette's face as she cowered behind Geoff

"Paulie back off, your scaring them." Sam said flatly "There no good to us dead anyways."

"I know that, fan boy." he said sarcastically as he holstered his gun

"Did Chris put you up to this?" Geoff asked "Cause if he did-"

"Chris, Chris?" Paulie began "Chris is the reason we nabbed you two in the first place."

"He owes our boss a lot of money, and you two are the ticket to getting it." Sam said as he heard police sirens behind them

"I got it Sam." Paulie said as he re-loaded his gun and fired out the window. So, three and a half clips, and 23 city blocks later, and the mobsters were home free as they entered the compound.

So, the chapter ends there. And it is only gonna get better. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So, keep reading and KEEP REVIEWING. And get ready for more suspense, action, and drama later. So, please stand-by...for update.


	4. Weekend At Salieri's

Disclaimer: still don't own nothing, except my originals.

Good chapter wasn't it? Well wasn't it??? Well I thought it was, this ones gonna be good too. And please people PLEASE REVIEW as it does make my day. No really it does. So, when we last met our hero's they were kidnapped in the back of one of Salieri's many cars. As they sped like mad into the compound, and into the motor pool to the left, well; Bridgette and Geoff were pretty pissed when they were pulled from the car. I would be too. By the way it's pronounced (Sal-e-air-y) not (Sal-i-ear-i) for those of you who wanted to know.

Chapter 4: Weekend At Salieri's

"Ow, not so hard you bastard." Bridgette said as Paulie pulled her out of the van

"Shut-up, you've done nothing but bitch and complain ever since I met you!" Paulie said

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped us." Bridgette said as she stepped on Paulie's foot

"Ow, son of a bitch!!" "Man, your both so lucky your current existence depends on my paycheck!" Paulie yelled

"Paulie stop complaining lets go." Sam began "Thanks Ralph, heres the keys." Sam finished as he threw the keys to the stuttering car genius.

"So, do you hate me yet you Brooklyn sounding bastard?" Bridgette said as she stepped on Paulie's foot again

"Thats it, Sam; were switching." Paulie said with anger As they switched victims "Damn boy, your heavy!" Paulie said

"Thats what she said!" Said tom who walked out from the HQ.

"Shut-up Tom, I am not in the mood!" Paulie yelled "Now come on." As the mobsters moved themselves to the catacombs of the dark basement, where they led Bridgette and Geoff to a random room. A room with no windows, a flickering florescent light on the ceiling, and a montage of chains. And there was a door that led to an adjacent room with a table, two chairs and a ceiling light. Almost like a police interrogation room.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm holding Bridgette Miller." Sam said excited and whatnot

"I can't believe I'm walking with Bridgette and Geoff." Tom said also excited...and whatnot

"I can't believe you both won't shut the hell up." Paulie said annoyed. "Hey while you two fan idiots are at it, why don't you get their autographs or take their picture, it'll last longer." Paul said sarcastically "And...Sam...Are you sniffing her hair?"

"No thats sick, what gave you that idea?" Sam said guilt fully

"Your sick." Tom said

"Really." Bridgette said as they were put into the room

"Dude I swear, if your making a pass at my girl, I'm gonna kill you." Geoff said

"Yeah; okay and the last guy who tried to kill Sam is currently sleeping." Paulie began

"S-sleeping where?" Geoff asked nervously

"East River." Tom said

"Doing what?" Bridgette asked having no idea

"Nothing you can prove." Sam snapped

But-" Bridgette tried to say

"Oh he's dead you idiot!" Paulie yelled "My God, haven't you ever seen the godfather?" "When they said Luca Bratzi sleeps with the fishes, they mean Luca Bratzi sleeps with the freaking fishes." Paulie finished

"I kind of liked Goodfellas better." Geoff said "Anyone with me on that one, anyone?" He asked

"Eh...it was alright." Tom said

"I still say, nothing beats the old fashioned Godfather." Sam said

"Alright ya mooks lets get down to business." Paulie said as they were in the middle of the room "Hey, these two are inseparable right?"

"Yeah?" Everyone said

"Alright, what say we separate them just to torture the hell out a them.

"No!" Bridgette and Geoff yelled

" No!" Tom and Sam yelled right after them

"Are you crazy!" Tom began "They'll be screaming like maniacs, and driving everyone nuts!" He continued "That is the absolute last thing were doing."

"Oh alright." Paulie moaned as he tied Bridgette and Geoff's arms around some chains hanging on a wall "Happy now lovebirds?"

"Yes." They both said passionately, and began to make out...as usual

"Happy fan fags?"

"Yes." Tommy and Sam said

"Gentlemen." Frank said as he walked in

"Well Frank here you are, one klutz and one moron, as promised now wheres my money?" Paulie asked

"Hey, I'm not a klutz...s-s-sometimes." Bridgette muttered

"And I'm no moron." Geoff said

"Oh I beg to differ." Sam said with a chuckle

"First off, the boss would like to congratulate you two on a job well done, and to enjoy the bonus in your checks this week." Frank began. "Oh by the way, Tom and Sam, the boss wants you both right away he said it was urgent." Frank said

"The last time he said it was urgent I just risked my life to kidnap a couple of teenagers that was supposed to be a cakewalk." Sam said as he and Tom left the room

"Yeah Frank, easy as can be my ass." Paulie said

"Well, The boss and Chris's brother Lance have uh...history, and I could imagine you both suffered a little transaction." Frank said flatly

"Well ya might have mentioned that...before we left!!!!" Paulie yelled "For C#$%sake Vince gave us a baseball bat and a couple of sigs." "Your lucky we came back in one piece." He continued "God I can only imagine the look on Ralph's face as he's examining the car."

"Okay, uh...why exactly are we here?" Geoff asked

"And are you this Salieri fellow who Chris owes money to?" Bridgette also asked

"Close, but no." "I'm his right-hand man, names Frank, Frank Coletti." Frank said "And the loose cannon over there is Paulie."

"We've already met." Paulie said grimly

"And you both must be Bridgette and Geoff?" Frank asked

"Yup." They said

"Congratulations you've been kidnapped by the mob, because that moronic douche of a boss of yours owes us a lot of money." Frank said sarcastically

"He's not our boss, just a host..and a douche." Geoff said

"Either way, he still owes us a lot of money." Paulie said taking a seat in a chair

"How much." Bridgette asked pretty scared

"With interest, $1,500,000." Frank said as they both gasped "We assume, it's the money a Mr. McNally won on the show?" Frank asked

"Probably, I mean; it is the most logical explanation for it." Bridgette said

"Yeah, but that still leaves the 500 grand." Paulie

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Paulie." Frank began "As for you two, when Chris is going to exchange the money he owes us, you two will be sent free, simple as that." Frank finished "Oh and Paulie, you have the first watch." Frank said as he walked out

"Aw Frank, come on!!!" Paulie yelled "And will you both stop freakin kissing!!!!!"

Back in the meeting room, Tom and Sam were being briefed on their next mission by Salieri

"First off, Sam; you and Paulie did an excellent job." Salieri began

"With all due respect boss, it wasn't as easy as expected." Sam said "I trust it was worth the effort?"

"You bet it is." Salieri began "Now, since Me and Lance McLean don't really see eye to eye, they're not going to take this so seriously." He continued "But I want to nip this in the bud fast, so; you two are to nab, this little happy couple." Salieri put a picture of Duncan and Courtney on the table "Now, Mr. McNally is the one who won the money in the first place am I correct?"

"Yeah boss." Tom said

"So, the way I figure it, he should have at least the million dollar portion of the money with him." Salieri said "Which will make this a helluva a lot easier." He finished

"So, where can we find them boss?" Sam asked

"Well, there lyes the problem." Salieri said with distress "Your gonna have to get em inside the hotel, considering no ones gonna leave it after what happened today." he continued "But knowing you two, it shouldn't be too hard, so; see Vince and Ralph before you leave and good luck." Salieri finished as Tom and Sam got up to leave

"You got it boss." Sam said putting on his hat

"No problem boss." Tom said

"Oh, and I don't think I have to tell you this twice, but; we can't have them harmed understand?" Salieri asked

"No problem boss." They both continuing to walk out

"Good." Salieri finished

Tom was a younger looking fellow to his associates, wearing an all black wardrobe, not a big trench coat wearer like Paulie or Sam. The only thing not dark on Tom was his famous red tie, white undershirt, and shoes. Tom also sports a porkpie hat rather than a fedora like Sam So, they went into Vincenzo's office looking for some guns.

"Hey there Vince, what do ya got for us?" Tommy asked

"Well fellas, after the last encounter it's clear to me, you guys need more fire power." Vince said as he went to the back to go get some tools of the trade. "A couple of beretta 9 millimeters, a more sturdy; powerful handgun, a spaz 12 shotgun, for close encounters, and to top it all off, a nice M4 carbine to finish whatever McLean has to throw at ya." Vince finished putting the guns on the table.

"Thanks Vincenzo." Tom said picking up the pistol and the carbine.

"Oh and Tom, here's a guitar case, ya know to uh conceal that rifle." Vince said handing Tom the case as they walked out to Ralph.

"So uh...whats our story here, business, or..." Tom asked

"Business, because no one walks around in fancy suits for leisure anymore." Sam pointed as they walked to Ralph

"Hey Ralphie, you got some wheels for us?" Tommy asked the stuttering car enthusiast

"Hey T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tommy S-s-s-s-Sam nice t-t-to s-see ya." Ralph began walking them over to the Mercedes Benz four door

"I h-have here t-t-this l-little number." He continued "f-fast, r-r-roomy, and s-s-s-s-stylish." Ralph finished handing the keys to Tom

"Thanks Ralphie, we'll take it from here." Tom said as he and Sam got in, and made a break for the driveway.

"Wow Sam, four TDA kids in one day." Tom said sounding pretty excited "Gotta love it."

"Yeah, and I hope it goes easier than the last job." Sam began "Because I feel this one is gonna be a helluva lot more difficult." Sam finished

"Sam, you worry too much, it's gonna be easy." Tommy said

"Lets hope so Tom, lets hope so." Sam said

So, it ends there. And yeah it was a little boring I'll be the first to admit that, but the next chapter get much, much better. So KEEP REVIEWING and get ready for more. Cause I'm just getting started. Hell, I've barly gotten started. So, please stand-by...For update.


	5. Investigating

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing. All but my original characters are stuff I don't own.

First off. If you were wondering whats up with the name change from **TDA: Mafia **to **Kidnapped**, well it's because the name sounded cooler and made more sense, for those people wondering, yup; it's the same story. So, don't be confused. Next up KEEP REVIEWING, and keep reading, as the next few chapters are pretty suspenseful. So, we go back to the hotel, where everyone had surrounded Geoff's bashed up car, where everyone exchanged looks of fear, distress, and confusion of all things.

Chapter 5: Investigating...

Geoff's car was a crime scene, several officers have already taped off the scene with police caution tape. Everyone was gathered around, Bridgette's sister Cindy seemed to be the most upset. Even Heather was worried.

"Who in the hell would do this." Gwen asked confused

"Gwen, who was that guy talking about?" Trent asked

"I dunno, he just said like, Salieri never forgets or...something like that." Gwen said

"Who the hell is 'Salieri'" Courtney asked

"Who knows babe, come on, lets go get lunch." Duncan said as he and Courtney left

"Wait, wait." Lance McLean began "Gwen, did you say...Salieri?" Lance asked scared

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure it was Salieri?" Chris also asked

"Positive." Gwen said sternly As Lance pulled his brother aside, and began to quietly yell at him

"You idiot, I told you to pay him back after the first season." Lance said

"Sorry bro, I needed the million bucks for the final challenge and for season two...money doesn't grow on trees." Chris pointed out

"You moron, I told you he was gonna remember sometime in the future." Lance said "And why the hell did you pick Atlantic City, if you knew for damn sure it was his turf.?" Lance asked annoyed

"Well I was thinking, you were the older brother, you should have stopped me." Chris said trying to pin the blame on Lance...Which failed miserably

"Oh no, this is in no way my fault, I told you to use the productions money, I told you not to go to Salieri, and even when you ignored me on both those accounts, I told you to pay him back...But YOU didn't listen." Lance finished

"Oh really, shall we flashback?" Chris said still trying to blame his brother.

So now we flashback to the beginning of the summer, before season 1, where Chris and his brother got the money from Salieri, we go to them as they entered the restaurant, it was a hot, steamy day in late May.

"_Chris, this ain't such a good idea man." Lance said as they approached the bar "You do realize, you'll be in debt to the mob, they will kill you if you don't pay up." Lance continued _

"_Relax Lance, you worry too much." The young narcissistic host said with confidence "No one really remembers that stuff anymore." He continued_

"_Yeah well I've been trying to get on this guys god side for awhile now considering our businesses seem to be competing constantly." Lance continued "And you not paying up will just ruin this new relationship."_

"_Excuse me, gentlemen" "Are you Chris, and Lance McLean?" _

"_Yup."_

"_I'm Frank Coletti, we uh, spoke over the phone." Frank said "Come with me, I'll take you to see the Don." Frank said as Lance and Chris followed him into the HQ meeting room with the don, Sam, and Tom in it._

"_Aw, Chris and Lance McLean; it is a pleasure." Salieri said with a business smile _

"_The pleasure's all mine." Lance said shaking his hand, Chris followed_

"_Lance, I know we had our differences in the past, but we need to put those behind us." Salieri said_

"_I couldn't agree more." Said Lance feeling really relieved._

"_Good, with that said; Frank here tells me you both are having some financial trouble?" Salieri asked_

"_Well, my lazy brother here needs some money for his new reality show of his." Lance said_

"_Really, a reality show." Tom said_

"_I'm intrigued as well." Sam also said_

"_Yeah, I'm calling it, uh..." Chris began_

"_You mean, you didn't even think of a freaking name yet." Lance said annoyed_

"_Well, sort of... I want something with drama in it,oh; and it's gonna be on an island." Chris said "Any ideas?"_

"_I was never the best with names." Salieri said_

"_I got nothing." Frank responded_

"_Ooh, how about Total Drama Island." Tom said "Huh, huh, good idea right?"_

"_Actually, yeah; it is." Chris said "Lets call it that."_

"_Wow Tom, you just created the name for a reality show." Sam said "Lucky."_

"_And the winner receives a hunert grand, but...The very last challenge all the contestants will compete for a million bucks." Chris announced "Problem is, I don't have the million bucks."_

"_I see where your going with this, Sam?" The Don asked as Sam forked over a familiarly gray and titanium case_

"_Here you are Chris...One million dollars." Sam announced as he showed the drooling host the contents of the case_

"_We'll pay you guys back you as soon as we can, and uh, thank you Don Salieri." Lance said speaking for his drooling twin brother "Oh and thank you uh..._

"_Thomas, Thomas Angelo." Tom said with a little bit of dumbfound in his voice, as he shook Lance and Chris's hands "And thats Angelo A-N-G-E-L-O, and I do accept my name in your credits." He said_

"_We'll keep that in mind." Chris said as they left_

"_You don't trust them, do you boss?" Frank asked_

"_Not for a second, Franky." Salieri said "A million might not seem like much, but it is a lot of money." he continued "We gotta keep close tabs on both of them, so Sam, Tom; I want both of you to watch his show, and make sure he doesn't...disappear with that money if you know what I mean." Salieri finished "So, boss; what if they don't pay us back?" Tom asked "You said it yourself it's a lot of money, and besides-_

" _You leave that, for me to think about Tommy, right now; don't worry about it." Salieri said_

_End Flashback_

"Alright, maybe I should have done a better job stopping you, but thats not the point." Lance said

"Yeah, we got work to do...But first I gotta make some phone calls.

Everyone still by the car was still confused at what happened.

"Why would anyone kidnap Bridgette and Geoff?" Cindy said

"Yeah, they would never get involved in anything like that...Ever." Cody said

"Well, whoever they were, they sure left in a hurry." Gerry added as he studied Geoff's scrap of a car

"Yet still, who is this Salieri guy, and why is Chris so scared by him?" Trent asked

"Excuse me sir, did you say Salieri?" Came the voice of detective Costello

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked

"My name is detective Costello, Salvatore Costello." He said flashing a badge

"And I'm his partner, Eric Koch." Eric said coming up from behind him

Both guys were well dressed, Costello wore slacks a beige trench coat hiding a black suit and tie similar to Tommy's attire. Koch was also well dressed and wore a black suit with a burgundy coat, and Kacki pants. Definitely more casual than his associate. Both men wore fedora hats. Eric's was similar to Sam's except Eric's had a red feather in it. Where as Sal's did not also.

"Okay bro, no offense but you look really gay with the feather." Danny pointed out

"Hey, shut-up; this is my lucky feather, eh." Eric said

"Oh, your Canadian." Eva assumed

"Yeah, he's Canadian you got a problem with that?" Sal said, his voice...and attitude almost mirrored Paulie's.

"Hey same here man." Owen said shaking Eric's hand

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Sal asked Tim

"I play left tackle for the Vikings." Tim said

"Oh...anyway, you said Salieri, right?" Sal asked

"Yeah, why?" Trent asked

"If I'm correct...And I am usually, Marco Salieri is a very feared Mobster Don." Sal finished

"Thats crazy, Bridgette and Geoff would never associate with the mob...no matter how dumb they are." Heather pointed out

"Well, true...Cause Salieri never just kidnaps people for the hell of it, only if they owed him something." Eric said as Chris made a quiet stage left exit.

"Like we said, they would never get entangled with anything like that." Gerald added

"Wait, I did hear the one dude say, like; Mr. Salieri is very unhapppy with you." Danny said trying to imitate Sam

"Did you see one of the kidnappers wear a blue necktie, serious voice, and wearing a fedora like Eric's...minus the feather?" Sal asked

"Actually yeah, I did." Gerry said remembering his encounter with Sam earlier

"Sam Luciano." Eric and Sal said in unison. "Sam's a big player, he's one of Salieri's top Capo's it wouldn't surprise me at all he was in on this." Eric pointed out

"And was there a guy wearing all black, red tie, doesn't say much?" Sal asked

"I don't think so." Gerry said

"Okay, it ain't Angelo, what about a guy with a gray attire, and a gray pork pie hat?" Sal asked

"Yeah, he was the guy who bashed Geoff's car." Owen said

"Paulie." Both detectives said to each other with 100% positivity

"Alright, were not done yet." Eric continued as the two mobsters rolled in across the street

"You remember when I came up with the name for that show?" Tom asked Sam

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Sam said "Thats the same day we gave that moron the money." Sam pointed out

"Yeah, and do you remember how much credit I got for thinking of it?" Tom asked

"Zero?" Sam asked with a sigh, he obviously was through this conversation before

"Zero." Tom said as they both got out "No appreciation, none." Tom continued

"I know, life sucks lets go." Sam said

"Aw no." Tom said starring across the street

"Whats the matter?" Sam asked

"They already got Costello and Koch on this case." Tom said "They'll recognize us for sure."

"Just keep your hat down, look casual, and we go looking." Sam said as they walked closer

"As Paulie would say easier said then done." Tom said as they casually walked past the crime scene that Sam was at only moments ago.

"Alright, lets go." Tom said as they were safely past the lobby.

"I didn't see them by the kids." Sam said

"Wait, I see them." Tom said as he saw them from the third floor hallway, which was open to the lobby below.

"Good eyes Tommy, now lets go." Sam said as they headed up the stairs to the third floor

"So since Duncan has the money, we should be able to get the million right back." Tom questioned

"Well thats the general plan." Sam said

so, I'll end it there, where a good chapter is coming up next. And I mean a really good chapter. Theres more coming up, so be ready. And PLEASE REVIEW. And get ready for more action packed romance, suspense, and drama. So, please stand-by...for update.


	6. Wheres The Money!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this...It would be nice if I did. But I don't...sadly, I don't. [sigh]

Well, it's time for another epic chapter. First off, on my schools 7 on 7 game against Immaculata tonight I did some thinking. After my coach yelled at me for not paying attention, but thats besides the point. I'm going to make sequel to my smash hit story **Bullet In The Head. **Yeah, thats right; I said it. I'm calling it **No Shelter. **And for once, I have the whole thing planned out. From start to finish.So, look for it this fall...It might be sooner if I'm not beat from two-a-day practices this month. So, here and now; KEEP REVIEWING. And get ready. When we last left our heroes...or, anti heroes; they were heading up to kidnap Courtney and Duncan, but will they be successful? You'll have to read and find out...

Chapter 6: Where's The F#$%$g Money!!???...

Tom and Sam were on the second floor balcony right below Duncan and Courtney by one of the many restaurants, listening in on their conversation

"You know whats weird Sam?" Tom asked

"That rash on Paulie's arm?" Sam said

"Really, I thought he got rid of that.-Anyway, no; we both sat in on that meeting, and today I couldn't even remember how much Chris borrowed." Tom said

"Oh yeah, but...A lot of stuff went on this summer." Sam began "Besides what does it matter anyway, were just doing our jobs." Sam finished

"Well, whatever; as long as I got a wife to go home to, a house to go home to, and a hot to go home to, I'm fine." Tom said

"Thats the dream Tommy, thats the dream." Sam said

"Hey, I think they're right above us." Tom said

"Then were close, lets go." Sam said

"I think it's time to uh...unleash the music." Tom said as he took out the gun from the case

"...What is that...Some kind of mafia pun?" Sam asked "Like to say the music i.e. the bullets come flying from that instrument i.e. the gun?"

"Shut-up, Sam." Tom said as they walked off

Upstairs Duncan and Courtney were making out and exchanging ideas on what to do with Salieri's money. Still having no idea that it was in fact mob money.

"Ya know, I always thought you were so, vile and disgusting." Courtney said "And it took that same attitude, to change me."

"Was that before, or after the money, princess?" Duncan asked sarcastically

"Oh, shut-up; you know I love you all the same." she said

"Yeah, I know." "So, what should we spend this money on?" he asked wondering for his brunette girlfriend's opinion

"I was thinking it should be something we can both share." Courtney began "Like a yacht or something."

"Or a decent house...and a car...ya know to, start a family?" Duncan said steering the conversation in...that direction.

"Oh Duncan." Courtney said lovestruck "I'm so touched." "But, we should keep dating a little more." she said

"Yeah, yeah that works." Duncan said weekly...Boy, that must've hurt.

"But I'm liking where this is going." Courtney said as the two continued to kiss

"Ya know, wherever Bridgette and Geoff are, I'm sure they're doing the same thing were doing right now." Duncan said taking his lips away from Courtney to get some air.

So, now we take a brief cutaway to Salieri's basement where in fact, that is exactly what Bridgette and Geoff were doing.

"Man, will you two stop kissing already!" Paulie yelled

"Does it annoy you?" Geoff asked

"As a matter of fact it does." Paulie said

"Then I guess we'll keep kissing." Bridgette said as they continued to suck face

"Dammit!" Paulie yelled raising his gun "Oh, I can't kill you, I can't hurt you!" He yelled "Or can I?" Paulie said as he made a brief phone call to Frank. "Aw, come on Frank, just one!" Paulie begged "Fine, but you owe me, BIG!" Paulie finished as he hung up "Alright, then I guess I'll assault your minds." Paulie said

"With what?" Geoff asked confused

"With an auto-biography of my life." Paulie said taking out his reading glasses, and a book from nowhere. As Bridgette and Geoff groaned

"Chapter 1: My Early Days." Paulie began as the two continued to groan

"How can you write an auto-biography, your like...40."

"Thanks for the compliment, and I'm not even done yet anyway." Paulie continued

"How many pages do you have so far?" Geoff asked

"Well, I'm up to last month, so thats....746 pages." Paulie said as Bridgette and Geoff groaned even harder. "I was born in a small house in Dumbo, Brooklyn; to the parents of Paul senior and Maria Capone." Paulie continued

So, with that we go back to the resort, where the two mobsters were about to swarm in on everyones favorite mismatched couple

"Seriously though, what can we do with this money?" Courtney asked

"How about giving it back to Mr. Salieri for starters." Sam said as he and Tom surrounded them

"Theres that name again." Courtney said

"Uh, Princess; I think these are the guys who kidnapped Bridgette and Geoff, and they work for this dude." Duncan said

"As usual Duncan, your perceptiveness continues to amaze me." Sam said very sarcastically

"Oh my God, your right, thats the guy who got Geoff!" Courtney remembered pointing at Sam "And, some other guy of lesser importance that I can't seem to remember right, now." Courtney said pointing at Tom

"You see Sam, see what I mean, no respect, none." Tom said

"You weren't even there earlier Tommy." Sam said "Alright, we'll make this easy, just give us the money, we won't even touch you, easy as can be." Sam said

"No, were not giving you our money." Duncan said sternly which touched Courtney

"Come on Duncan, don't be an idiot." Tom said

"Courtney run!" Duncan yelled as they both split up, unfortunately Courtney ran right into Tom, as Sam and Duncan were ready to duke it out.

"I got Courtney, Sam!" Tom yelled

"Great, get her downstairs, I'll handle with delinquent boy over here." Sam said as tom headed downstairs, M4 in one hand, Courtney in the other

"If, you hurt her, your dead!" Duncan yelled as he lunged at Sam, then they began to beat on each other and unfortunately, Duncan, greatly underestimated Sam.

"Where is it!!" "Wheres the friggin money!!" Sam yelled as he punched Duncan in the face.

"What money?" Duncan asked trying to play dumb as he wiped the blood from his lip

"Don't play dumb with me you bastard." Sam said as he punched him again "I watch TV, I know things." Sam continued

Tom and Courtney made it to the first floor in the lobby, where Tom began to fire aimlessly as they jumped behind the front desk for cover. Courtney so scared, didn't move a muscle.

"Oh my God, it's the kidnappers!" Heather yelled

"And they got Courtney!" Scarlett's voice rang out as everyone took cover, especially Sal and Eric who were ready to fire

"So...Thomas Angelo, I see you decided to join the party." Sal said sarcastically

"Salvatore Costello, I see you and Koch are here already." Tom said as he continued to fire.

"That the best you got Tommy?" Koch asked

Then while Tom was reloading he noticed a perfect opportunity, a wall of people were fleeing the hotel. Tom and Courtney would blend right in

"I got an idea, lets go!" Tom yelled as he grabbed Courtney and they made a break for the exit.

"Where the hell did he go?" Costello asked his confused partner as they had no idea Tom and his victim were over by their car already

"I don't know, eh?" Eric asked

"There over there by that car!" Eva yelled noticing the black suited mobster trying to force Courtney into the sedan, where she was being very reluctant.

"Just get in, dammit!" Tom yelled

"No, I'm letting you kidnap me!" Courtney yelled

"Get him!" Koch yelled as they got closer

"Ugh, I so don't have time for this!" Tom yelled as he threw Courtney in, locked the door, and fired his rifle as everyone took cover again "Come on Sam, where the hell are you?" Tom whispered to himself as he reloaded his gun

So, now we go back up to Sam and Duncan who were still fighting. And Duncan was doing a less then adequate job of fighting off Sam...even filled with rage

"Wheres the f#$%$g money!!" Sam yelled kicking Duncan to the floor.

"You ain't...getting...a, cent." Duncan said faded from his pain as three security guards came running up.

"FREEZE!!" One of them yelled

"Man, I don't have time for this!!" Sam yelled punching Duncan to the floor, slinging out his shotgun, and gunning down all three guards as fast as he can pump the shots. Duncan couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen anyone shot dead right in front of him before...Even though this is Duncan were talking about.

"Now, where was-ooh, [thud]" Duncan kicked the back of Sam's head, causing him to drop his, shotgun, which Duncan completely ignored as he kicked Sam

"You tell Salieri, Duncan doesn't screw around." he said as Sam got up

"No Duncan, your wrong." Sam began "They'll get you all the same." he continued as he did at the end of mafia...except, now...Sam's not dying. "They'll get you...Like we got Bridgette, Geoff." he continued "And now Courtney." "Were just getting started." Sam continued to ramble "We might not have the money today, but we'll get it, all the same." Sam finished as he punched out Duncan, jumped off the balcony, and onto a hanging tapestry which he slid down to the first floor. Duncan, bleeding, and nearly defeated couldn't believe his eyes as Sam made a mad dash for the car. But, old Duncan wasn't done yet.

"Sorry, I'm late Tom!" Sam yelled as he made it for the car

"What the hell took you?" Tom asked as Duncan joined the crowd by the lobby

"S#$t Duncan, what happened to you!?" Gerry yelled starring at his bleeding brother

"Sam happened." Duncan said grimly as he looked at Sam

"Gimme that!" Duncan yelled as he grabbed Gerry's gun and pointed it right at Sam "Say goodnight ya bastard....[gunshot]

"SAM!!!!!!!!!" Tom yelled as his friend fell grabbing his side. Everyone froze after that, except Tom of course. And especially Duncan. Who couldn't believe what just happened.

"Damn, nice shot Dunk." Gerald finally said pounding his brother's fist.

Sam's wound was at his left side, right above the hip. Especially due to the range, weakness of the bullet, and the fact it was not near any major origin or artery, Sam would be fine, if he made it to the hospital. Tom quickly put him in the passengers seat, and grabbed his rifle.

"I'll be right back Sam!" Tom said locking the door, leaving only Sam and Courtney in the car.

"Take this you bastards!!!" Tom screamed as he fired all 30 rounds into the lobby, hitting no one. As the crowd from the car dispersed. Tom quickly got out his pistol and unloaded that too. Then promptly left for the car again, not looking back.

"Lets go!" Tom yelled as he got in the drivers seat. Then they began to drive off

"W-where are we going?" Courtney asked afraid

"Well first we gotta get poor Sam here to the got Damn hospital." Tom said as Courtney hung her head in shame

"Tom...Tom..." Sam said

"It's alright, Sam it's alright, just stay with me." Tom said trying to keep Sam awake.

Tom took every back road, and every ally way, to both loose the cops, and get to the hospital faster, this worked as Tom pulled into the parking lot

"Wait here, and don't move!" Tom said to Courtney as he got Sam, and locked the door with the remote. Tom walked Sam in, and was in and out in five minutes. Courtney noticed Tom walking out alone, and making a phone call. Which he hung up as he made it for the car.

"Alright lets go." Tom said as he drove casually out of the lot

"Now where are we going?" Courtney asked

"Little Italy." Tom said as though he was a tour guide

"You drive pretty good." Courtney pointed out trying to get on Tom's good side

"Thanks, I used to be a taxi driver before I got into this business." Tom said telling his familiar tale from Mafia. "In fact, it was that very taxi that drove Salieri's men to me in the first place." he continued "Thats how met Paulie and Sam, they needed a ride because they were being chased, and I was the only driver around." "I did such a good job, Salieri offered me a position...and here I am." Tom finished.

"Wow, that is a good story." Courtney said

"Well, were here anyway, come on...oh look, Frank's here already, right on schedule." Tom finished

So, theres the end to this exciting chapter. And another good one is coming up next as well, followed by the first chase scene. Enjoy. And still KEEP REVIEWING! And get ready for more drama. So, please stand-by...for update.


	7. The Not So Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own, I won't own.

Now, for another exciting chapter, a chapter filled with stuff, you probably weren't expecting. Also, keep that new story I told you guys about last chapter in mind, cause it's gonna be good. Now for this story. **PLEASE REVIEW **and get ready for some suspense, romance, and action. Oh yeah! When we last left...anyone, Tom was just arriving back into the compound, minus a Sam, and plus one Courtney, so; here it is...

Chapter 7: The Not So Great Escape...

Tom pulled in right next to Frank, as he gingerly took Courtney from the car.

"Here we are Courtney, Salieri's bar and grill." Tom said "Here ya go Ralph." Tom said throwing Ralph the keys.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Frank asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tom said weakly holding Courtney's arms

"Ah, and this must be the lovely Courtney." Frank said trying to raise her head to get a better look at her. Which Courtney couldn't help but blush at the aged mobster's compliment

"Oh, uh, thank you." Courtney said

"Thomas, let me be the first to say, I'm sorry about what happened to Sam." Frank said As Courtney still felt guilty, seeing as how it was Duncan who shot Sam

"I'm-I'm sorry about what Duncan did to your associate?" Courtney said trying to save her own life.

"Oh, it's not your fault." Frank said reassuringly

"No, it really isn't." Tom said

"Come on, lets go Tom." Frank said as they went inside "How long do you suppose Sam will be laid out for?" Frank asked

"I really couldn't tell you Frank, I was in and out of the E.R. In a hurry considering I still had some unfinished business to take of." Tom said. Courtney was no dummy, she knew the unfinished business Tom meant was her.

"Could you guess, the Don's really concerned." Frank mentioned as they headed for the basement.

"Well, the wound was pretty minor, I estimate Sam's gonna be in and out of surgery and come right back healthy as can be." Tom said pretty confident

"Now, lets think realistically." Frank said "Do you really think Frank is gonna be up and at em the second he gets out of the hospital?"

"Frank, trust me, it was a hip wound, from 50 plus yards away, from a small range handgun, possibly a glock." tom elaborated "Hell, I'm surprised how Duncan even managed to even hit Sam."

"Oh yeah, I guess you didn't get the money?" Frank asked discouraged

"Oh yeah Frank, it's all right here in my pocket." Tom said sarcastically "No, of course I didn't get the money." Tom continued "Do you know the cost Sam and I had to go through, and all we got, was Sam injured, one more victim, one angry boyfriend that wants to kill me, and no money." Tom finished

"Well you'll be happy to know, the Don feels your sympathy, don't worry." Frank said "You both did your best."

"Good, the price we both paid, he should." Tom said "You know, they already have Koch and Costello on this case already?"

"Your kidding." Frank said worried

"Oh yeah, I already had a run-in with the two of them already." Tom said

"Damn, they'll be on that place for days." Frank said

"Huh, they're really that good?" Courtney asked

"Unfortunately, yes." Frank answered

"So, when are you guys gonna let me go?" Courtney asked hoping

"The second McLean, gives us the money." Frank said "You'll never hear from us again."

"Well, thats reassuring." Courtney said

Now we take you to the room with Bridgette, Geoff, and Paulie; where all three of them were ready to fall asleep, as Paulie was heading into his later teenage years.

"And now we go into my junior year of high school, mind you I was still attending Central Brooklyn High." Paulie said bored out of his mind as Bridgette and Geoff groaned again

"Please...just kill us for C#$!sake." Geoff said

"Seriously, I don't know...how much more we can take." Bridgette begged

"I think I finally found a way to torture the hell out of you." Paulie continued "Now, chapter 17: My First Job." "My father always wanted me to be a mechanic like he was, but wanted to follow the life of-" Paulie was interrupted by the sound of his helpless victim's snoring. As they were sleeping almost right on top of each other "Well what do you know, I literally bored them to sleep." Paulie said closing the book. And taking off his glasses. "You know what, I think I'll get some sleep too." Paulie said as he closed his eyes and slept...and snored, but of course Paulie doesn't just snore, he actually says "snore" while he snores "Snore...snore...snore...snore."..................

Several minutes later

"Hey, Hey Bridge...You awake?" Geoff said weakly

"Yeah, why?" Bridgette asked also pretty weak

"Professor Boring just fell asleep." Geoff pointed out

"Snore...snore...snore...snore..." Paulie continued to snore..and say it.

"Oh, thank God." Bridgette said relieved

"I know, 223 pages of pure boredom." Geoff complained

"You know, I can't believe he says "snore" instead of actually snoring." Bridgette pointed out.

"Yeah." said Geoff

"Hey, I think we can get out of here." she said

"How?" Geoff began "He may be sleeping, but were still tied up with these chains."

"Not really." Bridgette smirked as she stood up and shook the chains off. "Yeah, I'm really tied up." she said sarcastically

"Whoa, your a genius." Geoff said shaking his chains off. And giving his girl another long smooch.

"Thanks, now; there was a way out, a little ways down the hall, I remember on from when we came in." Bridgette said

"Cool, lets get the hell outta here." Geoff said, but as the happiest couple ever began to leave

"Wait, you still got that marker?" Bridgette asked

"Uh...Yeah, why?" Geoff asked taking out the marker

"I wonder how much of a heavy sleeper Paulie is?" Bridgette wondered as she began to write on the sleeping mobster's face. Bridgette wrote "Dumbo" on his forehead, and gave him clichéd long Italian mustache. As they both chuckled

"Aw, thats perfect." Geoff said chuckling

"Come on, we should go." Bridgette said as they left. "Okay, the exits right over.......here." she said as they climbed a latter, which led them into the garage.

"Okay, all we gotta do is sneak past the mechanic, hang a left out the gate, then a right out the driveway, then we just run as far away from here as possible." Geoff said elaborating on the plan. "I think the dude's name is Ralph or...something."

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard, after all, he's talking to that fat dude anyway." Bridgette said

"Alright, lets go." Geoff said as he and Bridgette gingerly sneaked past Ralph who was shooting the breeze with Vincenzo.

"Yo Ralphie, you done fixing my car yet?" Vince asked as Ralph was busy looking over his tools.

"Uh n-n-n-n-n-n-no, V-v-v-Vince, I've been v-v-v-v-v-very b-b-b-busy." Ralph began

"Dammit Cipriani, it's been a week, and dammit, I want my car back." Vince sounded like he wanted his car fixed.

"W-w-w-w-well V-v-Vince, I's a very d-delicate p-p-p-p-p-pro-c-c-cedure." Ralph continued talking his car speak

"Don't give me that delicate procedure bullcrap." Vince continued as Bridgette and Geoff continued to sneak, unseen. "And don't give me that you stick to your area of expertise and I'll stick to mine bullcrap either." "I don't just know guns Ralph." "All I need is a little patch job with my front lights, and maybe a new alternator, that doesn't take a week, now get it-[clank]" Vince was interrupted by the sound of everyone's favorite surfing klutz trip on a bucket, which got both the specialist mobster's attention.

"oh s#t." Bridgette whispered as they began to make a break for the gate

"HEY!!" Vince yelled "Get out of here, ya vandals!!" Vince continued like an old man warding teens off his lawn. As Bridgette and Geoff ran out without turning back "Yeah, you better run you rotten teenagers!" "Get out before I blow your heads off!" Vince finished as the two were out of sight. And obviously he had no idea who he just let go. Considering he's never _really _never seen them, and Ralph's too dumb to remember anyway. "Rotten kids." Vince finished

"I-i-i-i-i-i h-h-hate k-k-k-kids like t-that." Ralph said

"Me too Ralphie, if I had a dollar for every curious teen whose "wondered" into this compound, I'd be some pretty rich." Vince said "Now about my car." Vince continued still remembering why he came down from his office.

Back in the basement, Frank, Courtney and Tom were entering the room, to notice, no Bridgette and Geoff gone, and Paulie fast asleep.

"Yeah I'm not much of a Harold fan either, in fact-OH MY GOD!!" "THEY'RE GONE!!!!!" Tom yelled "PAULIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs and woke the sleeping moron

"What, what, I know nothing!!" Paulie said as he woke up

"You mook, you let them escape!" Frank said directing Paulie's attention to the wall where Bridgette and Geoff were

"Oh my God, they did escape!" Paulie yelled

"Good one, Einstein!" Tom said "How in the hell did you manage...dude, you were so out, they drew on your face." Tom continued handing him a mirror.

"Aw, they did!" "Bastards!" Paulie said wiping off the writing while it was still fresh.

"Well, now we gotta go look for them before they get to the feds or worse..." Tom said grimly

"I'm going to." Frank said

"Well thats very kind of you Frank, but whose gonna stay here and watch Courtney." Tom asked "Case it sure as hell ain't Sam."

"I'll watch her Tommy." Came the voice of Don Salieri

"Don Salieri?" Tom said

"So I guess this is the Salieri man, Chris owes money to." Courtney assumed

"You'd be correct Ms. Davis." Salieri said "You all better not waste any time, go straight to Ralph, and get moving, GO!" Salieri said as they promptly left.

"Boy Paulie, you really did it this time." Frank said

"Shut-up ya gavone, we'll fix this." Paulie said as they took the secret exit to the garage

"Ralph, wheres that car I just had, I need it now." Tom said

"W-w-w-w-w-"

"NOW, RALPHIE!" Tom said as Ralph gave him the keys, Frank was the last to get in

"Did any of you two see two blond teenagers blow through here a little while ago?" Frank asked

"Funny you mention that Frank, me and Ralph just warded off two of em a few moments ago." Vince said

"Vince Dammit, that was them." Frank said

"Aw, Frank, I'm sorry we didn't know."

"It's alright guys, just forget about it, I gotta go." Frank finished as they drove away, Tom was driving.

"Alright, they couldn't have gotten too far.....I hope." Paulie said...hoping

"Lucky for you, Vincenzo told me he and Ralph saw them leave a few minutes ago, so; they're probably close." Frank continued

"Frank, this is Vince and Ralph were talking about." Tommy added

"Well, they are a couple of Canadians with no knowledge of this neighborhood, they should stick out like soar thumbs." Frank added

"Hey Tom, why's this seat look like it's been stained with blood?" Paulie asked

"Thats cause it is, thats where Sam sat after he was shot." tommy said

"Aw, thats disgusting, you might have mentioned that, _before_ I sat in the seat." Paulie said in disgust.

"Sorry Paul I forgot, like you forgot to watch the kids." Tom said

"Hey, it was fluke; don't blame for-

"Hey, both of you shut the hell up, I see them, by that ally way, it looks like they're headed for the mall." Frank noticed

"Good eyes boss." Tom said swerving over to them

"Hey, guys; you two get out, chase them over to the mall, I'll meet you there." Frank suggested

"Alright, lets go." Tom said as he and Paulie got out

"Oh my God, its them!" Geoff yelled

"Thats right." Paulie said pretty grimly

"Hey...Paulie; your not still mad at the whole escaping and writing on your face thing, are you?" Bridgette asked

"That was you!?!?" Paulie yelled

"Uh Bridge, run!!!" Geoff yelled as they made a break for the ally way

"Yeah, you better run ya bastards!!!" Paulie yelled

"Quick, we can loose them in the mall, and change our clothes so, they won't recognize us!!" Geoff yelled as they entered the parking lot.

"If ya stop now, I won't let Paulie hurt you!" Tom yelled as they both entered the mall "Come on, holster em." Tom said as they entered with Frank right behind them

"What'd I miss?" he asked

"They went into the mall." Tom said

"Yeah, and they're probably gonna change they're clothes too, so we won't recognize em." Paulie added

"Good point, alright; lets start checking clothing stores." Frank ordered

"Good call Frank." Tom said

"And guys, I don't think I have to keep pushing this, but be subtle, keep your guns holstered, and try not to attract attention please." "Keep a low profile." "Are you guys listening, Paulie...Paulie?" Frank asked as Paulie ignored him looking at fliers

"Hey guys, check this out, Rage Against the Machine is playing in the food court today." Paulie said

"Paulie." Tom groaned

"Paulie, did you understand one word I just said?" Frank asked

"Yeah uh, something about cheese right?"

"Look, just keep a low profile will ya?" Frank asked as he sighed

"You got it Frank." Tom said

"Yeah yeah, sure, sure." Paulie said "Oh, Frank-

"No Paulie, we are not going to that concert, if we hear them from the clothing stores, we hear them from the clothing stores." Frank said

"Aw, but I wanted they're autographs..." Paulie moaned

"Tough crap." Frank said

"Yeah, talk about fan fags, Paulie." tommy said

"Hey shut-up." Paulie said walking up from behind them

So, theres the end to this chapter. And uh, yeah; one of the big chase scene's is up next, with music courtesy of, obviously Rage Against the Machine. So KEEP REVIEWING, and get ready for another epic chapter...By the way, if you are reading this, that means, you lost the game. So, will Bridgette and Geoff make it out alive? You'll have to read to find out. Please stand-by...for update.


	8. Sleep Now In The Fire!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, especially Rage Against the Machine, or any of their lyrics, band members, products, or music.

Well, it's time for a chase scene. With music courtesy of who else, Rage Against the Machine. From their third album "The Battle of Los Angeles" it's a very appropriate song since this is all about money, it's _Sleep Now In The Fire. _Also, due to the rating of this story, and slight offensive lyrics in this song, several words have been cut to insure safety. I still don't own the song, and these changes will in no way affect the song outside of this story. So, we go to Bridgette and Geoff as they search for new identities for themselves in Old Navy, **PLEASE REVIEW,** and get ready for...

Chapter 8: _Sleep Now In The Fire..._

Bridgette was searching for a new sweatshirt, while Geoff sat by the change rooms nearly half asleep, Bridgette eventually walked over with six identical sweatshirts in her hands, all of a different shade of light blue. (Go figure) And the usually mellow girl was a little freaked out.

"Geoff!" She frantically yelled to wake her sleeping boyfriend

"Ah, Don't shoot me!" Geoff yelled as he woke up

"Oh good, your up." she began "Okay, which one of these shirts makes me less like me and more like...someone who's not me?" Bridgette finished frantically

"Well it's hard to tell considering they all look the same." Geoff said

"Nuh-uh, this on is sea foam, this ones blueberry, this ones-" Bridgette insisted, but was interrupted by

"They're all light blue." Geoff said "I know that Paulie may look like a moron, but I'm sure he can tell your still you." Geoff said "You gotta find clothes that nobody would recognize you." Geoff continued

"I guess your right." Bridgette agreed "And we really gotta change ourselves cause that Frank guy really looks like he has a brain." Bridgette said worried

"Yeah, and don't worry, I would never let them hurt you." Geoff said reassuringly

"Oh, Geoff." she said as they both leaned into each other to kiss, but as they did they heard two unfortunate voices from the front of the store

"Boy Paulie, you really screwed up this time!!"

Aw shut-up Tom!!"

"Oh my God, it's them, it's the mobsters." Bridgette said frantically

"Well, I can see Paulie and Tom, no sign of Frank, oh there he is." Geoff said spying from the back

"Get down, don't let them see you, or we'll be dead." Bridgette said

"I got it, we'll sneak past them, the same way we sneaked past Ralph and that fat guy earlier." Geoff said remembering how they escaped less than a few hours ago.

"Alright, lets go." Bridgette said as they began to sneak...slowly

"The both of you, shut-up." Frank said "Look at you two, the best of friends, fighting." "Knock it off, and put this behind you, so they don't escape again." Frank finished

"Yeah, I guess your right." Paulie said

"Good, now lets go ask the shopkeep if they've seen them." Frank said

"Good idea." Tom said

"Uh excuse me, uh; were looking for a couple of teenagers." Paulie asked the manager

"Aren't we all." The shopkeep said as the mobsters exchanged worried looks "Uh...okay." "but were looking for a specific two, both blond, one boy, one girl, Canadian, ones got a hat, the other's kind of a klutz, you seen them?" Paulie gave him a pretty broad description of Bridgette and Geoff

"Look pal, I've seen teens come here all day, do you think I'm gonna remember the two your looking for?" the shopkeep said

"Hey Frank, you still got those pictures of em?" Paulie asked

"As a matter of fact...I do." Frank said taking out the pictures of Bridgette and Geoff

"Any of these photos ring a bell?" Paulie asked the shopkeep

"Actually...Yeah, they're right over there." said the manager pointing to the exit which is where Bridgette and Geoff were sneaking to

"There they are, lets get em!" Tom yelled

"Run!" Geoff yelled as they ran from the store

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up!" Paulie said as he made his way subtly to the food court (Couldn't imagine why)

"In here Bridge." Geoff said as they made their way into a GameStop, and hid by a clearance rack of old games, just seconds before tom and Frank made their way into the store. Also, Tom took notice of Maroon 5's song _Wake Up Call_, playing in the store

"Oh God, I hate this song." Tom groaned

"Me too, this young peoples music is terrible." Frank pointed out

"I just said I hated this song Frank, don't get too excited." Tom said

"Whatever, just lets start looking." Frank said discouraged

"Got it." Tom said

"Now where could they be hiding?" Frank asked

"Aw sweet, Mafia II is finally out." Tom said "I am so buying this."

"You do that, I'll start looking." Frank said

"What, oh yeah; sure Frank, sure." Tom said

"And I'll bet you Paulie is at that concert." Frank protested

"Let him go, we can do this without him anyways." Tom said walking up to the counter "I'd like to purchase this game please."

"Dude, where'd you come from, The office is that way." The shopkeep said sarcastically noticing Tom's really formal attire

"Hey pal, you want my business or not?" Tom asked

"Just messing with ya man...that'll be...65.47." the shop keep said

"No problem." Tom said taking a c-note (100 dollar bill) from his wallet "And keep the change, compliments of Mr. Salieri." Tom said winking

"whoa, that is some tip, thank you." "And give my regards to Mr. Salieri." The shopkeep said handing Tom his purchase, as Bridgette and Geoff bolted from the store

"Tom, I found them!!" Frank yelled

"Gotta run." Tom said as he followed his comrade

Paulie had joined the sizable crowd in the food court where RATM was about to play

"Alright, alright; lets give it up for the best damn band from here to Seattle, Rage Against the Machine!!" The Manager yelled as RATM took to the stage.

"Alright rage!!" Paulie yelled

_[Intro]_

"Split up!!" Geoff yelled as the mobsters did the same, Frank took Geoff, tom took Bridgette, Frank and Geoff headed downstairs, and vice versa for Tom and Bridgette.

_YEAHHHHH!!!!!_

_[Intro continues]_

"You'll never catch me old man!" Geoff yelled

"Thats where your wrong!!" Frank yelled coming up from behind

_The world is my expense_

_The cost of my desire_

_J---- blessed me with it's future._

_And I protect it with fire_

"I'll get you!" To yelled

_So raise your fists and march around_

_Don't dare take what you need_

_I'll jail and bury those committed_

_And smother the rest in greed_

"Yeah I love this song! WHOO!!!" Paulie yelled

_Crawl with me into tomorrow _

_Or I'll drag you to your grave_

_I'm deep inside your children_

_They'll betray you in my name_

_[chorus interlude]_

"too slow Tommy!" Bridgette teased as she jumped over a table

"Damn." Tom whispered

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

_[interlude continues]_

"Your too slow Colletti, why don't you go back to to Salieri's and write legal stuff down on paper where you belong!" Geoff yelled. If Frank did catch him, he'd probably kill him

"Your dead!!" Frank yelled

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

"Damn she's fast." tom said to himself

_The lie is my expense_

_The scope of my desire_

_The party blessed me with it's future_

_And I protect it with fire_

"Can't catch me, Tom!" Bridgette yelled

_I am the Nina, the Pinta, the Santa Maria_

_The noose and, the r-----, the fields overseer_

_The agents of orange_

_The priests of Hiroshima_

WHOO!!!!!!!" Paulie yelled

_The cost of my desire_

_Sleep now in the fire_

_[chorus interlude]_

"Where's Paulie when you need him!" Tom said as he continued to pursue his young blond adversary

"You should stick to cab driving, and hit...manning." Bridgette said mockingly

"Hey who told you that-Paulie!!" Tom yelled realizing how Bridgette knew that

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

_[interlude continues]_

Rock on!" Paulie yelled

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

_[bridge]_

"Bring it on old man!" Geoff yelled jumping over the fountain

"Holy s#$t, maybe I am getting too old for this." Frank muttered

_For it's the end of history_

_It's caged and frozen still_

_There is no other pill to take_

_so swallow the one_

YEAH!!" Paulie yelled

_That makes you ill_

_The Nina, the Pinta, the Santa Maria_

_The noose and, the r-----, the fields overseer_

_The agents of orange_

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Tom yelled as they ran downstairs

_The priests of Hiroshima_

_The cost of my desire_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

_[guitar solo]_

"GO RAGE!!!" Paulie yelled as both running teams ran into the crowd

_YEAHHHHHHH!!!_

_[solo continues]_

"Bridge this way!!" Geoff yelled as they ran right passed Paulie, and out of the crowd

"Where'd they go!?" Tom yelled

_Sleep now in the fire!_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

_sleep now in the fire!_

_Sleep now in the fire!_

"Hey, theres Paulie!" Frank yelled as they tackled the mobster to the ground

_[outro, music fades]_

The crowd cheered as Paulie got up to see his angry associates starring at him

"Hey guys, rocking concert am I right?" Paulie asked

"Is this what you've been doing this whole time?" Frank asked annoyed

"No...I've been searching?" Paulie said

"So have we, and we just had a massive chase with them." Tom pointed out

"Well I can assure you...there not at the, food court." Paulie said "Anyways, did you catch them?

"No we didn't catch them?" Tom said

"Well, someone's not very good at their job?" Paulie said

SHUT-UP!!!" Frank and Tom yelled as they pulled Paulie out of the crowd

"Aw come on guys, they were gonna play _No Shelter _next." Paulie groaned as they pulled him into the hall for the parking garage, where Bridgette and Geoff ran into

"Lucky for you, we saw them run through here." Frank said as they continued for the garage

Bridgette and Geoff ran into the parking garage, thinking they were safe from their respective kidnappers

"Oh man was that close." Geoff said though not sounding worried

"I know, but; it was kind of fun?" Bridgette pointed out

"Yeah, see I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you." Geoff said

"I know, I love you Geoff." Bridgette said leaning in for another smooch

"I love you too." Geoff said as they began to do what they do best, Tom and Paulie ran in and got them as Frank approached

"AHHH!" Was all Bridgette could..yell

"Well, well, well." Frank began "Quite a pair you too are." "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling Paulie was right, you two are trouble."

"Yeah, told ya." Paulie said

"Please Frank, just let us go; we promise we'll make Chris pay the money he owes you." Bridgette said

"I'm afraid now, that can't be done." Frank said "Lets go, I'm parked on the first floor."

So, they were brought to the car

"Where we putting them Frank?" Tom asked

"In the trunk, where else." Frank said as the two were placed, or...thrown into the trunk, which was surprisingly roomy.

"You'll pay for this." Geoff said

"Sure, sure." said Paulie as he closed up the tailgate.

"Alright lets go." Tom said as they drove off.

Frank made a quick phone call to the don, who was still watching Courtney, turns out, the have more in common they they both thought.

"Yeah, Frank is a good lawyer, I may seem like the kind of guy who needs an army of attorneys at my side, but Frank, that Frank; he is something else." Salieri said

"Really, he sounds like a nice guy-" Courtney began as Salieri's phone rang

"Oh, hold that thought Court, I have to take this...Frank baby, we were just talking about you."

"Who's we?" Frank asked

"Me and Courtney, man we have a lot in common." Salieri said

"Oh good, well you'll be happy to know we got Bridgette and Geoff." Frank boasted

"Music to my ears Franky." The don said "Bring em here, we'll be waiting, arrividercci." He finished as he hung up "Well, Bridgette and Geoff will be returning real soon." He finished "So, you really think I need another legal man?"

So, theres the ending. I hope you enjoyed the song. And I hope your ready for some more action, romance, and drama on the way, next up we'll be dealing with the other characters again. So KEEP REVIEWING, and keep reading. Well, thats all I got time for today. So...Please stand-by...for update.


	9. Returning To The Scene

Disclaimer: still not owning any of this.

Well, how was that chapter, right? I thought it was good. And this ones gonna be good too. And the next one, well; your gonna hate me. Or not, who knows. Anyway **KEEP REVIEWING **cause I know yous guys like this story. As do I. So, Tom, Paulie, and Frank are bringing Bridgette and Geoff back, after a chance encounter earlier. So, here it is...

Chapter 9: Returning To The Scene...

The Don and Courtney were still talking, as the others were brought in

"Let me go, ugh; let me go!" Bridgette demanded

"Well, looks like they're back." Salieri said

"Boss, told you we got em." Paulie said

"Yeah Paulie, lucky for you." Salieri mentioned not forgetting what happened last time Oh yes, Tom, Paulie; I got another job for you." "Oh, and uh Courtney, nice talking with you."

"You've been a gracious host." Courtney said as Bridgette and Geoff just looked at her.

"What?" she said

"Frank, you take this watch." The Don said

"You got it boss." Frank said back

Salieri didn't waste much time, he really got to the point in the meeting room

"Well, this isn't good fellas, this isn't good at all." he pointed out "Duncan still has the money, and I'm sure he's hopping mad about the fact we have his girl."

"Yeah, I can imagine that." tommy said

"And whats worse, is McLean won't budge, in fact; he's got an armada of troops to defend the hotel, and he's just gonna leave Costello and Koch to pick up the pieces of where the kidnapped kids are." Salieri finished

"So, what do we do, boss?" Paulie asked

"Fellas, we gotta get rid of the problem, to get one of em to budge." Salieri said grimly

"What do you mean, boss?" Tommy asked

"We gotta whack Lance McLean, in order for Chris to hand us the money." Salieri said "It's the only way."

"Whoa boss, ain't he gonna have some kind of security?" Paulie asked

"Of course, which is why you both are taking Tony Scaletta, and Mike Gortelli as back-up." Salieri said "Oh, one last thing, if for whatever reason you can't find McNally, I won't you two, to nab these guys." Salieri finished and threw two pictures of Gwen and Trent on the table

"Gwen and Trent, eh?" Tom asked

"Yup, and remember; be careful, go see Vincenzo for a piece, and Ralph for some wheels, good luck." Salieri said as they got up. "Oh, also; Sam called he's out of surgery and feeling great."

"Wow, really?" Tom asked

"Yup, I'm picking him up in 20 minutes, he's fine." Salieri said

"Wow, that is good news." Paulie said as he left

So, the two went up to see Vincenzo, who was polishing a few pieces.

"Hey fellas, you just missed Tony, and Mike, they're outside already." Vince said

"Good to know Vinnie, what do ya got for us?" Paulie asked

"I'm telling you the same thing I told those too, you need fire power, Tom I'm glad your wearing your trench coat, cause your gonna need it." Vince said negatively as he went into the arsenal..."two desert eagles for the two of yous, another spaz 12, two sawed off just in from Romania, Kalashnikov 47's, and two Mac 11's. (A smaller Uzi like sub-machine guns)

"Thanks Vinnie." Paulie said putting some of the guns in his in his coat.

"Yeah, thanks Vince." said tom doing the same as they left

"Good luck guys." Vincenzo said as they walked down to Ralph, where Tony and Mike were hanging out

"Tony, Mikey, good to see ya." Tom said

"Tommy, Paulie; it's a pleasure to finally work with you two again." Tony said

Tony was a perfect knock-off of Scarface, almost looking just like him. He wore a Hawaiian shirt under a grey trench coat similar to Paulie's attire, with a gray fedora. Mike was a little bigger in size, he wore a black coat, and a white undershirt. He looked like a well dressed greaser, and not just because of his greasy hair. Which was covered by a dark black porkpie He almost looked an FBI agent in a mobster's body.

"Yeah, it is nice to see you guys again." Mike pointed out.

"And uh, the boss really only gave us a quick run-down; so...what are we doing exactly?" Tony asked

"Glad yous asked." Paulie said "Heres whats going down, Were whacking Lance McLean tonight, and if we can't get the money, were taking these two hostage." Paulie said giving Tony and Mike the pictures of Gwen and Trent.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Mike said

"Well, after what we had to deal with today, nothing is easy." Tom said walking over to Ralph. "Hey Ralphie, what do you got for us?" Tommy asked

"Well T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tommy, I have h-here, this." Ralph said pointing to a Saturn Vue. "A n-n-nice cross-s-s-s-s-s—over, f-f-f-ast, p-p-p-retty r-r-roomy, and, p-p-p-p-p-pr-act-tical." Ralph finished

"Thanks Ralphie." Tom said as everyone got in. Tom was driving, Paulie sat shotgun, and Tony and Mike sat in the back.

"Hey Tom how's Sam doing?" Tony asked

"Funny you mention Sam, he's alright." Tom said

"Really?" Mike asked

"Yup, good as new, the Don's gonna go pick him up any second now." Tom said

"That is good news." Mike said

"Yeah that Sam, he's a real stand-up guy, a true fighter." Tony said

"Yup, now lets hope we can get out of this alive." Paulie said as they left Little Italy...again

It was around 7 o'clock now, and getting dark by the second, everyone was nervous in the hotel's restaurant, Duncan was the only person pissed as hell...Mostly at Tommy.

"Man, if I ever see that Tommy again, I'm gonna kill him." Duncan said

"Relax Dunk." Gerald said

"If only I knew where he was, so I could just...kill him, for what he did to Courtney." he said

"You mean Thomas Angelo?" the waiter asked

"Yeah, you know where he lives?" Gerry asked

"Yeah, heres his address." The waiter said writing down the address on a piece of paper "hope this helps." he said

"Thanks a bunch man." Duncan said

"Your really gonna go to his house Duncan?" Trent asked

"Not me, we." Duncan said pointing to his brother

"Whoa, whoa, whats this we stuff?" Gerald asked

"You and me, are gonna pay his family a visit." Duncan said as they got up "Come on, the sooner we do, the sooner we find Courtney and the others." Duncan said

"Hey Duncan, it says here Tom lives in a wealthy condominium in Little Italy." Gerry said

"Of course he does, come on." Duncan said as they left, and just as the mobsters pulled in, without either group noticing the other.

"Alright, lets go." Tom said as they walked in

"I wonder if those mobsters will strike again?" Eva asked worried

"Lets hope not." Gwen said

"Oh please, even is they did, we'd be ready for them, Chris payed a fortune on these body guards." Heather mentioned

"You see, he has tons of money for security, but he can't just pay the mobsters back the money he owes them." Trent said

"Hey, isn't that the mobsters right out there?" Izzy asked

"I think it is." Danny said

"I am not gonna let them kill anyone ever again." Trent said

"I'm coming with you." Gwen said

"Good luck." Scarlet said

"Thanks, I think were gonna need it." Trent said as they walked out

The mobsters were walking upstairs having no idea they were being quietly pursued, as they walked up to McLean's Penthouse.

"Alright, lets do this." Tom said as they continued down the hallway, which was littered with security guards.

"On my mark, we shoot." Paulie said as they hid by a corner.

Okay, I know that chapter was pretty short and boring, but I can assure you, the next few chapters are gonna be amazing. The next your not gonna like for, but the one after that is pretty good. So, KEEP REVIEWING, and get ready for some more action, suspense, romance, and drama. So, please, stand-by...for update.


	10. It's Just Business

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!

First things first, theres a poll on my profile, its about whether I should stay on FanFiction or not. You decide cause I'm on the fence about it. Next up, **PLEASE REVIEW. **And this chapter is not for the true Gwen and Trent fans out there, in fact; you will hate me, for this chapter. This is why I only tell people I'm from Jersey. So, here it is...

Chapter 10: It's Just Business...

Tom, Paulie, Tony, and Mike were right down the hall, from Lance's penthouse, facing a wall of security guards, while Gwen and Trent were right behind them.

"Were going strictly 'Saint Valentines Day Massacre' on this one boys." Paulie said turning around from cover as he was on point

"Paulie's right, just get in a line, and gun em." Tom added

"On three boss?" Mike asked

"Sure...Three!!" Tom yelled as they swarmed the hall

"S#$t, it's them!!!" One of the guards yelled, not that it made a difference

"Kill the bastards!!!" Paulie yelled as they gunned their way through the hallway over to Chris's room

"Load em and stack up!" Tom yelled as they surrounded Lance's penthouse.

"Oh my God, Izzy was right, it is them." Gwen whispered from down the hall

"Yeah." Trent said

There were seven people in Lance's penthouse, himself, Eric Koch, and five other bodyguards.

"Did you hear something?" Eric asked as he and Koch were playing some billiards. (Yeah I say Billiards instead of pool, you got a problem with that??? Thought not)

"Nope." Lance said "Hows the investigation coming?" He asked

"It's coming, it's coming." Koch said

"Well playing billiards sure as hell ain't getting it done Eric, I want my brothers contestants back." Lance said sternly

"Why the hell are you more concerned than he is, eh?" Koch asked

"Cause someone has to be." Lance began "I've had to be the big brother, that includes cleaning up his f#$%$g mess." Lance continued "And you can make damn sure, it's Salieri who wants to rub me out, not Chris." "Go figure." Lance finished "So, now what are you gonna do?"

"Well, we just gotta acquire warrants to search the Salieri Bar and Grill, thats probably where they are." Koch said

"good call." Lance said

All four mobsters were ready to take down Lance, not knowing, they were outnumbered by three men.

"Alright, lets go." Tom began as he banged on his door to get Lance's attention "Lance, you bastard, were coming for you!!!" he yelled As Lance and Koch quietly maneuvered all five body guards into position, drew their guns, and were ready. One of the guards was positioned right in front of the door, ready to whack the first person who came through.

"Come in." Lance said gun aimed at the door from his second floor loft.

Alright lets get him." Tony said ready to kick the door open

"No wait, I got a better idea." Tom said as he raised his AK to the door

"What the hell's taking them so-[bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang] Came the sound of the bullets ripping through the wooden doorway, tearing it apart and riddling the one guard with a million bullet holes. He fell into a pool of his own blood as the mobsters poured in through the broken door and took cover.

"Holy s#$t!!" was all Lance could mutter

"So, looks like they've sent 'Tommy the terrible' and Paulie the....." Eric tried to think of some criminal nickname for Paulie...No such luck

"Wow Koch you can't even think of a good nickname." Paulie said from his cover

"Shut the hell up!" Koch said taking a few shots

"We can't waste time!" Tom yelled as he quickly wasted another guard

"Your right Tommy!" Tony yelled as he wasted another guard who was behind a book shelf

"Ya know what Koch, it's time I finished something I should have finished years ago!!" Paulie yelled as he fired towards the balcony. Lance made it to cover but Koch wasn't so lucky, as Paulie sprayed his torso with three shots. And the laid back Canadian detective hit the floor with a thud.

"Two to go!" tom yelled as Mike wasted another guard

"subtract one more Tommy." Mike said

"And then there was one." Tom said as they made their way upstairs to wear Lance was hiding

"You knew this was coming Lance, it's a damn shame you figure it out and run away earlier." Tom said shooting Lance's gun from his hand as he backed himself against the wall.

"Your a freaking psychopath Tommy, all of you!!" Lance yelled

"You made the mistake Lance, your brother just really screwed it up for you." Paulie continued

"Yeah, well this from Mr. Salieri...say goodnight

"Wait-[bang]

"Alright lets go." Tom said

Gwen and Trent had took cover in the apartment right before Lance was killed so the mobsters didn't notice them as they left.

"Come on." Trent nudged Gwen as they went to the loft to discover the dead bodies of Lance and Eric.

"Oh my God, they're freakin murderers!" Gwen yelled as she cried in Trent's arms

"It's alright Gwen." Trent said

"No, I'm tired of people dying, I say we finish this once and for all." Gwen said as she picked up Eric's gun

"You with me." She asked to find Trent with Lance's gun as he cocked by pushing it on the pool table... Valkyrie style.

"I'd die for you?" he said passionately

"I know you will." Gwen said as they shared a kiss and walked out in search for same people in search of them...Kind of ironic

"Alright no sign of McNally, now lets find the constantly-breaking-up-and-making-up couple." Paulie said

"We should split up, and while were at it, lets look for Costello too." Paulie mentioned

"Huh, the mobsters are coming back down?" Owen noticed

"Oh my God, I hope Gwen and Trent are okay." Scarlet said with distress

"We should get out of here." Eva suggested "Who knows who they'll get next."

"So where to start looking?" Tony asked

"Lets hurry, before more guards show up." Mike said

"Mike why do ya gotta be the ants at my picnic?" Paulie asked

"I'm sorry...what?" Mike asked

"Yo bastards." Trent said

"Looking for us?" Gwen asked

"Well, actually...we-[bang] Mike tried to say but was quickly shot dead by Gwen

"Mikey!!!-[bang] Tony yelled but was then killed by Trent

"TONY!!!" Paulie and Tom yelled

"Oh my God, my sister and Trent just wasted two mobsters...Damn I didn't know she had it in her." Danny said

"And now to finish you two...mooks." Trent said as his gun clicked when he fired, Gwen's did the same. Amateur mistake, when you grab a gun thats already been fired, make sure you have more ammo.

"Oh, this is not good." Gwen said

"Hey you guys still aren't mad are you?" Trent asked with a smile

"Get em..." Paulie whispered grimly as Gwen and Trent ran blindly through hallways

"Oh God!" Gwen yelled

"You bastards are dead!!" Paulie yelled as they had them cornered

"Please don't kill us, please!" Trent begged

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gwen yelled

"Too, late, your both finished, just like Lance and Eric." Paulie said as he raised his Russian piece

"Paulie, we can't kill them, we were supposed to kidnap em anyways." Tom said

"So?" Paulie asked

"So, this is perfect we have them right where we want them." Tom said

"So, I've known Tony and big Mike since we were kids, and I am not letting a couple of teens take that away from me without some revenge!" Paulie yelled

"Ya know what the Don's gonna say when he finds ou-

"Screw the Don, screw this job, and screw orders, this s personal now!" Paulie yelled interrupting Tom "You with me or not?" he asked

"fine." tom said raising his gun

"Thats my buddy...my only buddy." Paulie said

"WAIT, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They begged

"Too late, this is from....Me." Paulie said

"The number nine isn't gonna help you now Trent." Tommy said

"It was just business, now it's personal!" Paulie yelled

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"--[bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang] (and yeah that is the combined number of shots of two AK-47s, how do I know that, each gun contains 30 rounds, combined it's sixty...I play a lot of video games)

to describe the massacre....you remember in the beginning of the game the Godfather, where your dad was gunned down by two Tommy guns...Well that was exactly what it looked like....only bloodier

"..............Come on Tom, lets get outta here." Paulie insisted

"Yeah, lets go." Tom said as the two bolted from the hotel as Danny and Scarlet...and everyone else witnessed the dead couple

"Oh my God." Came Danny breaking the dead silence

"No!!!!!" Came Scarlet as they mourned the losses of their dead siblings.

"I ain't done yet." Cody said "Guys I am going to make them pay for what they've done!!" "You'll see!" Cody yelled as he made a break for his car.

"I can't believe shes gone." Danny began "And the last thing I ever said to her was... "I think it is."

"Wow, even I think this is low." Heather said

"This is crazy." Izzy yelled

The ride home to Salieri's was very quiet, for the most part...Then Paulie broke the silence acting as though they were just at the freaking boardwalk

"Hey, have we ever eaten at that restaurant?" Paulie asked his associate as they blew through little Italy

"We just massacred two teenagers who killed our friends and all you can think about right now is food?" Tom asked

"Hey, you knew what you was getting into when you came into this business, you better get used to it." "Thats why I'm so over it, cause I am used to it." Paulie said "Tom you listening to me...Tom!?" Paulie yelled as Tommy had a flashback of how he became a mobster This is the similar story from Mafia

-Flashback-

_September 3rd, 2008_

_Tommy was having a smoke by his taxi, being on his break, it was late, and the reasonably cab driver heard a crash and heard the voice of_

"_Ah, Sam; they got me!" Paulie yelled_

"_Come on Paulie, we'll get ya home!" Sam yelled as he turned the corner by Tom "Yo, Paul; I found us a taxi lets go!" "Alright buddy move it!" Sam said as tom got in, and Paulie took the passengers seat_

"_Okay, Okay, where you headed?" Tom asked as though it was his ordinary routine_

"_Anywhere but here." Paulie said pulling out his colt "Lose the heat, and drive fast, Me and Sam here should take care of em." Paulie said as Tom maneuvered all through Atlantic City..._

"_good job friend, I think we lost em..." Paulie said 'Hey, whats your name friend?" He asked_

"_Thomas Angelo."_

"_Well Thomas Angelo, your a damn good driver." Sam said "Oh, I'm Sam Luciano and the wise guy is my associate Paulie Capone." _

"_Can you take us Salieri's bar and grill; it's not too far from here." Paulie asked_

"_Sure, I know the place." Tom said.....................................tom parked across the street from the restaurant_

"_Were here, thanks friend, wait here Sam'll get ya a little something from Mr. Salieri." Paulie said as he got out_

"_Wait here Tom." Said Sam as he walked in...he came out in 5 minutes holding something Tom didn't know what it was and was pretty scared, every footstep seemed like an eternity as Sam approached the window "Mr. Salieri would like to thank you as well as myself and Paulie." Sam said_

"_Oh uh, thank you; and uh, give my regards to Mr. Salieri." tom said_

"_Mr. Salieri is an important man, and he helps out his friends, and could use more men like you, your a good driver."_

"_Oh no, thats okay, I'm fine here." Tommy said_

"_Well if you change your mind, were here, and this is compensation for your car and your services." Sam said handing tom an envelope with a lot of cash in it._

"_Uh, thank you...well, bye now." Tom said as he left _

_Tom could not believe how much money was in the envelope, there was more in there then what was needed for repairs. But tom felt, he couldn't be a mobster, well his mind was changed the next day when his car was assaulted by the two gangsters that had chased them the night before. Tom ran all the way to Salieri's where both gangsters were...disposed of and tom took up the offer. _

_-End Flashback-_

"TOM!!!" Paulie yelled

"What...oh yeah, uh used to it...right." Tom yelled

"You do some strange things sometimes Tommy." Paulie said

And so theres the end of this epic chapter. And don't forget about the poll. And KEEP REVIEWING. And sorry Gwen and Trent fans. Well, I had to do it to someone. And next chapter will be even better than this one, that will get Duncan more involved. And yeah, that pretty much was the first two missions of Mafia in a nutshell. So, please stand-by...for update.


	11. Visiting Mrs Angelo

Disclaimer: What, I don't own this! Sorry.

Well, that was a great chapter wasn't it? Well I thought it was, and still, keep polling, it's still up. And **KEEP REVIEWING, **and get ready for more. So, while Duncan and Gerald pay Sarah a visit, Tom and Paulie are arriving back at Salieri's where Tommy will finally return home. But will he walk in on Duncan? Read and see...

Chapter 11: Visiting Mrs. Angelo...

Tom and Paulie had just arrived back at the compound.

"Here you are Ralphie." Tom said handing Ralph the keys

"Lets get these back to Vincenzo." Paulie suggested as they went up to Vince's office. "Seriously what are your thoughts on that restaurant?"

"If we eat there tomorrow will you quit bugging me?" Tommy asked a little annoyed

"Yes, yes I will." Paulie said as they walked in

"Hey Vinnie, here you go." tom said as they handed Vince back their guns

"Hey fellas, I'm sorry about what happened to Tony and Mike, but the don unfortunately does not share my sympathy, he is pissed off about the way you killed Gwen and Trent." Vince said "And if I was you, I'd save your handguns, and keep the mac's." He continued

"Thanks Vinnie, that's a good idea." Paulie said

"Oh, also the Don wants to see you guys in the meeting room immediately." Vince said

"Oh crap." Tom said

"ARE THEY UP THERE VINCE, RALPHIE SAID THEY WERE IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Came the angry voice of Don Salieri as he bolted into the office"YOU TWO, MEETING ROOM, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he slammed the door and walked back down

"Good luck fellas, you'll need it." Vince said as they walked down to the meeting room.....Which the walk seemed like forever...............................................................

"Boss, heh heh." Paulie chuckled as he and Tommy walked in

"Thomas, Paul...have a seat." he said firmly

"Do you know why there are rules?" Salieri asked

"So-

"Don't answer that, I'll do it for you." The Don said as he interrupted tom's answer

"There are rules so people don't do stupid things, and what the rule you broke tonight was very stupid." he continued

"Were sorry boss, it's just that-" Tom tried to say

"Save it, I know what they did to Mike and Tony." The don said "One of three reasons why you both aren't taking a six foot dirt nap right now." "Also, I like you two, your some of my best, and aside from that, you did everything else right." Salieri finished

"We are sorry boss, its just; Mikey and big Tony needed some kind of retribution." Paulie said

"I know, and besides; we'll fix this tomorrow." Salieri said "And besides you guys killing those two, just gave me a great idea." Salieri said

"What boss." Tom asked

"You'll see tomorrow, but for now; you two go home and get some rest, it's been a long day." Salieri finished

"Alright boss." tom said

"See you tomorrow." Paulie said as they got up to leave

"Oh and uh...Kudos to you both on wasting Koch, that really made me feel better." Salieri said

"Thanks boss." Tom said

"Oh yeah, how's old Sam doing?" Paulie asked

"At home, resting comfortably." Salieri said

"Thats good to hear." Tom said

"Good night guys." Salieri said

"Arrividercci boss." They said as they left

"boy Paulie, it has been a long day, for all of us." Tom said

"Yeah, your telling me." Paulie said as they went to their respective cars

"See you tomorrow Paulie."

"Yeah, see you Tom."

Both mobsters then left, as Duncan and Gerald, were just outside the condominium building, on the outskirts of Little Italy, a little more than 40 blocks from Salieri's. It was about 10:00

"Alright, this is the place." Duncan said as he loaded his brothers back-up pistol

"I don't know about this Duncan." Gerry said In disbelief

"Relax, I just wanna know where they have Courtney." Duncan said as they both got out

"Yeah, and his wife's really gonna know." Gerald said sarcastically

"Probably." Duncan said as they walked to the front door

"Huh, you'd think there'd be a doorbell to ring us in or something." Gerry puzzled himself

"It's Little Italy, go figure." Duncan pointed out as they walked into the freaking huge lobby

"Dude...." Both brothers said as they went to the elevator

"Hi uh, were looking for the address of uh, Thomas Angelo, this this one correct." Duncan asked the elevator man showing him the paper

"Yup, 5th floor suite 23." The guy said "Lemme take you there." he said as they walked in.

"You friends of Thomas, cause you both look familiar?" he asked

"Yeah...friends." Duncan said grimly as the elevator dinged on the floor

"Here you are guys, first door second door on the right." the elevator man said as they walked out

"Duncan this guy's loaded, he must be big in the mobster world." Gerry surmised

"How do you figure." Duncan said taking out the gun

"Duncan, he's living in an upscale condo, with a two floor suite; and he's one of four other rooms on one floor." Gerald said

"Whats your point?" Duncan asked sarcastically

"What I'm getting at is, he probably has security...Mob security." Gerald said

"Forget about it, lets go." Duncan ordered

"I don't know Duncan." Gerald said with doubt

"Stop worrying." Duncan said as they walked to the door

"I have to, and besides this violates your parole in so many ways." Gerry said

"You haven't stopped me yet." Duncan pointed out

"Good point." Gerry said as they were right at the door. "It's locked." Gerry said as he jiggled the handle

"No, really genius!" Duncan yelled "Lets do this the old fashioned way".......[ker-slam] Duncan kicked open the door, his brother followed, they both stopped and starred for a second of how awesomely awesome the condo was.

"Whoa..." They both said "This place is nice..."

"Is that you Tom?" Came the faint voice of Sarah from the upstairs bathroom

"Uh...yes uh...honey, where are you?' Duncan asked shhhing his brother

"In the master bath." Sarah said as Duncan and Gerald walked up the stairs "So, how was work?" Sarah asked

"Ah you know, the uh, usual." Duncan said walking into the master bedroom

"Well, whats the usual?" Sarah asked

"Ah you know, saw a guy, met a guy, whacked a guy." Duncan said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, that usual." Sarah said as Duncan stormed the room, gun in hand

"Alright, start talking!!!1" He yelled to find Sarah taking a bubble bath a mere 7ft in front of Duncan

"Oh my GOD!!!!!!" she yelled

Sarah resembled Courtney a lot. (Seriously she does. It's scary) Except she was older, and had a more New York accent. And was less tanned.

"Where is Salieri's safe house!?" Duncan yelled

"Who are you!!" Sarah demanded

"A lover, who just wants his girl back, now; wheres Salieri's safe house!!?" Duncan yelled louder

"Wait, I know who you...your Duncan from that show Tom and I watch." Sarah said

"Well, I see I'm pretty popular, then I guess you see why I am here, where is Courtney!!" Duncan was getting more annoyed by the second

"Duncan, calm down and hurry up, theres a car parking downstairs, I think it's Tom." Gerry said

"Shut-up Gerald, I'm handling this!" Duncan yelled as the phone rang outside "Wait here, Gerry; watch her." Duncan finished as he answered the phone "Hello." Duncan said trying to sound like Tom

"Hey Tommy, it's me Sam." Sam said from his phone "Hey, thanks a million again for getting me to the hospital buddy, I owe you and Sarah dinner, you really saved my life." Sam said

"Uh...No problem Sam, uh..." Duncan began trying to get Sam to spill about Salieri

"Oh yeah, I saw on the news what you guys did to Trent and Gwen, I'm sorry, that must have hurt, but; they did kill Tony and Mike." Sam continued still having no idea who he was _really _talking to.

"What, what did we do to Trent and Gwen!" Duncan was confused, he obviously didn't know

"What do you mean we, you Paulie whacked both of them at the hotel like about an hour ago, I saw it on the news." Sam said as Duncan almost broke down. "Tom you alright, you sound different?" Sam said. "Also, good job taking out Lance and Koch, makes our job a helluva lot easier, right?" Sam said as Duncan almost passed out "But what does it matter, I mean you and I never really liked them anyway, I guess it was a mercy killing." Sam finished

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" Duncan yelled in his normal voice...or yell

"McNally!!!" "What are you doing in Tommy's apartment!?" Sam yelled

"Trying to find out where Courtney is, and I won't stop to I get rid of all of you!" Duncan yelled as he hung up

"I'm going over there." Sam said as he loaded his gun, put on his fedora, and walked out.

"Who was that Duncan?" Gerry asked

"Sam, I just found out Tom and that other bastard Paulie just killed Gwen and Trent." Duncan said

"Oh my God.." Gerry said "Isn't Paulie the guy who bashed up Geoff's car?"

"Yeah, and Sam is the guy I shot earlier, I imagine he's gonna come right over, so lets make this quick." Duncan continued as he went back to Sarah"I don't know where she is, how would I know?" Sarah asked

"Because your husband and Sam Luciano kidnapped her today, now where is she!" "Talk or your dead!!!" Duncan yelled

"Tom has not been home all day, and we don't talk about work during the day, how would I know?" She asked

"You must have seen Salieri's once before, now where is it!!!!" Duncan screamed

Downstairs Tom had entered the same elevator with the same operator

"Evening Todd." Tom said happily...he really shoudn't be happy

" Good evening Mr. Angelo, oh; some friends of yours stopped by a few minutes ago, I sent them up." Todd said also pretty happy

"Oh, Sam stopped by?" Tom asked pretty confused

"No, Mr. Luciano didn't stop by, some guys I haven't seen before." Todd said

"Uh-huh." Tom groaned

"Yeah, one guy with a lot of piercings and a skull shirt, and a green Mohawk; he was with someone else, they both appeared to be Irish." Todd said as Tom remembered what Duncan looked like, which worried him.

"Oh those friends." Tom said trying not to worry Todd."

"Thanks for letting me know Todd, you have a good night." Tom finished as he handed the young operator a 10-spot.

"Wow, gee thanks Mr. Angelo." Todd said as the door closed

"So Duncan wants to screw with my wife, I'm gonna screw with him." Tom whispered as he drew his beretta, and wall-crawled his way to his broken into door.

"Duncan, she ain't gonna crack, we'll go to Costello tomorrow...we don't wanna stoop to their level." Gerald said as Duncan reluctantly withdrew his gun." Yeah, I guess your right." Duncan said

"-Sarah, you alright." Came Tom's voice as he walked in gun drawn

"Say nothing." Duncan whispered "Gerry, go to the stairs." Duncan quietly ordered as Tom walked into the kitchen by the stairs

"Sarah, you okay..." Tom said as Duncan and Gerry tip toed down the dual flights of stairs to the landing, which can take you to the balcony

"TOMMY IT'S A TRAP!!!!!!" Sarah yelled from the bathroom as tommy fired, so Duncan was unable to get Sarah. Tom hid behind the breakfast nook, Gerry and Duncan hid on the landing

"Quite a wife you got there Tommy." Duncan said

"Your like a bad stain that doesn't come out, you know that Duncan!" Tom yelled

"I know." Duncan said proudly

"Why the hell'd you come here?" Tom asked as he fired from cover

"I wanna know where Courtney is you bastard!!" Duncan yelled as he fired blindly

"Well then you've come to the wrong place....Wait!!!!!1" "Do you have the million!" Tom said remembering

"Yeah, you ain't getting s#$t!!!!" Duncan yelled

"Well thats too bad, if you give me it now, we can go right down to Salieri's and release everyone, including Courtney, no harm will come to you." "and the Don, seems to have taken a liking to her." Tom said

"That is one hell of an offer Dunk, I say we go for it." Gerry said

"Gerry, your so stupid sometimes, he's bluffing." Duncan assumed (He would be terribly wrong) "Once he takes us there, he's just gonna whack us and take the money." Duncan said

"No, no, no!!" I'm serious "Thats why we originally came to the hotel, but you weren't there, so our orders were to kidnap Gwen and Trent."

"Ha, which you and Paulie slaughtered you liar, I can't believe a word you say!" Duncan yelled

"They killed two of our associates, what was I supposed to do?" Tom asked

"Okay, yeah they did, I'll give you that, but still; no deal." Duncan said

"Fine, then; take this you bastards!!" Tom yelled as he fired at the stair case with his Mac 11. As Gerry and Duncan made a break for the balcony as Tom came over. Duncan hid behind the jacuzzi and Gerry hid behind a table.

"Duncan, he's gonna kill us, were out of ammo, we have to jump!" Gerry yelled

"Yeah..." Duncan said

"I'm going!!" Gerald yelled as he made a break for the edge, but when he did

"Too late, you bastard!!!" Tom yelled as e unloaded the 50 round clip into Gerry, who fell back off the balcony and fell five floors to the pool below

"GERALD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duncan yelled jumping off after him, Tom tried to shoot him but was too slow to reload

"I ain't seen the last of him." Tom said as his wife came out...In a towel.

"Now I know why I married you...Your so brave." Sarah said

"Thanks baby." tom said...but as they got... intimate

"Tom...TOM!!!" Came the sound of Sam coming out "The calvary's here!!" Sam yelled

"Your too late Sam." Tom said "But thanks for the concern."

"You alright Sarah?" Sam asked

"I'm fine."

"I called you, and I heard Duncan answer, so I came right over." Sam said

"Even after surgery Sam, you never cease to amaze me." Tom said

"Well, I do owe you one." Sam said

down below, Duncan was fortunate to dive into the deep end of the pool, and drug his dead and bleeding brother out of the water.

"S#$t, Gerald." Duncan said starring at his dead brother. "I'll get revenge Gerry, mark my words; I'm not done." Duncan said As he put several towels over the body, and left.

So, thats the end of this epic chapter. More good ones coming up next. Man, I love cliffhangers. KEEP REVIEWING, and get ready for more. And don't forget the poll. And be sure to be ready to read. So, please stand-by...for update.


	12. Breaking The Omerta

Disclaimer: I do not own this...I apologize if you thought I did.

This chapter is gonna lead up to a better chapter. Which is gonna be good. And thanks for being honest on my poll. Next up, **KEEP REVIEWING!!** And get ready for more. This chapter well, if you took a liking to Frank...You better stop liking him, cause...he go bye-byes In the next chapter. Also, the word "Omerta" (O-mair-ta) not (O-mer-ta) comes up a lot in the next few chapters. It's a Sicilian word that means "Code of Silence" it's big with the Italian mafia. If broken, it usually means death...

Chapter 12: Breaking The Omerta...

The next morning was quite sunny and perfect for a late August day...Too bad it would be another sad day. Salieri seemed to be in a suspiciously good mood. As Paulie was the first to arrive back to work, seeing as how he lived like 3 blocks away, but was really tired

"Morning Luigi." Paulie said to the bartender Luigi weakly. (I don't own Luigi either, he is also Sarah's father.)

"Oh Paulie, you look terrible." Luigi said as Paulie took a seat at the bar...Then fell asleep on it.

"You I think Tom might have something about this whole "Guilty" thing." Paulie began as he tried to wake up

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked

"Well, when you slaughter two teenagers in cold blood, you really don't get that much sleep." Paulie said as Tom walked in, equally tired

"Exhibit A." Paulie said as Tom walked to the bar.

"Morning Luigi...Paulie.-[ker-slam]" Came Tom's head hitting the bar table

"See what I mean." Paulie said... "Oh yeah, I heard about yours and Sarah's run-in with Duncan last night."

"Boy, good news sure travels fast." Tom said picking his head up

"Oh God, is Sarah alright Tom." Luigi said concerned, as most fathers would be.

"Yeah of course Luigi, and I took care of Duncan's brother too, didn't get the money though." Tom said sounding a little discouraged

"Yeah, I heard that too." Paulie said as Sam walked in... a little better than his associates, but not good enough

"Luigi, I don't care what time it is, I need a drink." Sam said as he sat down next to Paulie

"Here guys, drink this, it'll help your stomachs, and your minds." Luigi said as he made them three drinks that fizzed constantly

"Thanks Luigi." The three men said in unison as they began to drink

"Damn, this does feel better." Paulie said

Don Salieri came in from the back, in a suspiciously good mood

"Good Morning fellas!" Salieri said happily as his top hitmen just groaned

[Indistinct groaning, and slurring]

"Oh Tom, I heard about your little run-in with the brothers McNally last night, but kudos on wasting his brother." "Meet me in the back." Salieri said as he walked back

"Man, who tells people these things." Tom asked

"Yeah, I also heard you wasted his brother." Paulie pointed out

So they walked to the back and took their respective seats.

"I'm sure your probably wondering why I'm in a good mood?" he asked

"Not really boss." Sam said as he was trying to wake up

"Well I'll tell ya Sammy." Salieri said

"Did he just call me Sammy?" Sam asked as the don continued

"It's not just because I got a fantastic nights sleep." Salieri began

"Speak for yourself boss." Tom groaned

"I just had a great idea, thanks to Tom and Paulie wasting Gwen and Trent yesterday." Tom began "First off McLean called me when I got home saying he'll never pay, even after we kidnapped some of his contestants and wasted two others." "Then it hit me, up until now, we've worked on his terms, so; I figure if we waste one of the kidnapped victims on camera; he'll crack for sure." Salieri finished

"Boss, I can't do that on camera." Tom said

"Ah, you don't have to Tommy, Frank will." The Don said "And I've taken a liking to Courtney, and killing that Bridgette would be a crime...That leaves Geoff." Salieri continued "If you wanna say your goodbyes, ya better go say em now." Salieri finished

"Too tired boss." Tom said

"Too soar boss." Sam groaned

"Don't care boss." Paulie said

"Alright then...I'll call it in." Salieri said taking out his phone.

Everyone had fallen asleep downstairs, and still were sleeping, even though the victims chains were tightened. Frank had fallen asleep on his chair, and Bridgette slept on top of Geoff, while Courtney slept against the wall. The basement was poorly ventilated and everyone was drenched in sweat, it was also quiet and Frank's loud ring tone woke everyone up. Not to mention freaked everyone out.

[ring tone plays Ode to joy]

"AH, WHAT, WHAT, AHHH, WHAT HAPPENED, AW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled in unison

"Oh, heh, heh, heh, it's my cellphone, no need to be alarmed you guys." Frank said

"Thanks Frank, I feel really safe now." Geoff said sarcastically

"Colletti here." Frank said

"Frank my good friend." Salieri began

"Oh good morning boss." Frank said

"I trust there were no problems last night." Salieri asked

"None at all." Frank said

"Glad to hear that Franky, cause I got a less then positive deed for you." Salieri began

"What is it?" Frank asked

"Since Paulie and Tom wasted Gwen and Trent yesterday, it gave me an idea...If waste one of the victims on camera, send it to Chris; he'll crack for sure."

"Boss, they killed his only brother, and nothing...how's this gonna work?" Frank asked

"Trust me Frank, so...I want you to kill Geoff , and take take a video from your phone, and send it to him." Salieri said

"YOU WANT ME TO WAS-...." Frank began remembering the kids behind him, as he walked out of the room and quietly resumed his conversation "You want me to waste Geoff, I can't kill a minor, much less on camera." Frank insisted

"Paulie and Tom had no problem with it." Salieri said

"That was dif-

"Look Frank, my decision is final, and I want lover boy taking a dirt nap, on camera in five minutes, and I don't wanna hear another word about it." Salieri said

"Yes boss...whatever you say." Frank said as he disconnected and walked back in...he knew what he was gonna do

"Whats wrong Frank?" Bridgette asked worried

"Yeah, you look...unhappy." Courtney said

"I am unhappy..." Frank began "Salieri wants me to kill Geoff on camera so we can-

"What!!!!!!" Geoff yelled

"Calm down, I'm not gonna do it...This is getting too out of hand, I'm done with this business." Frank said

"So...what are we gonna do Frank?" Geoff asked

"Something I should have done a long time ago...were leaving." Frank said as he unchained them.

"Were are we gonna go?" Bridgette asked

"Anywhere but here." Frank said as they made a break for the secret entrance. Which took them to the garage "Ralph, I wasn't here." Frank said as he walked to his car...Ralph was actually sleeping with his feet up on the table and the morning paper covering his face.

"Wow, awesome car Frank." Geoff pointed out as they got in Frank's nice Jaguar.

"Thanks...now come on, I got to get you guys outta here." Frank finished as they left "But I guess, leaving Salieri a note saying I left with you guys was but smart...but I don't care." Frank said thinking in hindsight

10 minutes later, in the meeting room

"Well...I haven't heard any screams of terror...or gunshots." Salieri said "Paulie go check it out."

"You got it boss." Paulie said as he ran for the basement..............................................................."Hey Frank did youuuuuuuu- Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paulie yelled as he made a phone call "Boss, Frank's gone, and he took the kids with him!!" Paulie yelled

"Do you see any blood?" Salieri asked

"Lemme check...Nope, no blood, but I did find this note on Frank's chair." Paulie said

"Well, don't just stand there you gavone...read it." Salieri demanded

"Alright, alright...it says...

_Dear Marco,_

_We've known each for forever. But this order is far too out of left field. I am done being a mobster, I have broken the sacred Omerta in hopes of turning these kids and myself in. I cannot work for you anymore, I don't care if you kill me...it's for the kids. Please do not kill them, they have too much to live for. I apologize once again, and I hope you may one day forgive me_

_Yours truly,_

_Frank Anthony Colletti_

"This is worse than we thought, Frank broke the sacred code of silence." Salieri said "We must act..." Salieri continued "We have to liquidate Frank, before he jeopardizes everything."

"Are you sure boss." Tom asked

"It's the only way...Sam, you and Tom go see Vince, and Ralph...And start looking." Salieri said

"You got it boss." Tom said as they got up to go

"Oh, and waste Geoff too when you get a chance...make sure it's on camera." Salieri said as they left "Oh Frank, what have you done Frank." Salieri said to himself

Tom and Sam wasted no time going to Vincenzo.

"Hey Vince, you now why were here." Tom said

"Yeah, I know, too bad about Frank, well; I won't waste your time." Vince said "Since it's only one guy, it shouldn't be too much trouble." Vince said taking out two berettas and two sawed of double barreled shotguns. "It's got a short range, but when it hits it's mark...it hits it's mark." Vincenzo finshed

"Thanks Vince." Sam said as they left

"Wake up Ralph!!!" Tom yelled waking Ralph up

"Ralph, did Frank come through here?" Sam asked

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i -d-d-d-d-d-d-don't know, I didn't s-s-s-s-s-s-s-see h-h-him." Ralph said

"Alright Ralphie, were gonna need something fast, what do ya got?" Tom asked

"No need Tom, you'll take my car." Salieri said coming out with the keys to his FERRARI!!!!! "Tom you will drive cause your my best driver, Sam if touch the wheel your dead, I don't wanna scratch on it, you understand!" Salieri said as though he was a dad letting his kids borrowing his car.

"You got it boss, not a scratch." Tom said as they got in

"Alright, good luck boys." Salieri said as they sped out of the compound.

Frank was a few miles away heading to the local police department

"What would possess Salieri, to just kill me?" Geoff asked

"Tom and Paul killed Gwen and Trent the night before at the hotel."

[all but Frank gasp]

"They killed them!" Bridgette said terrified

"Yeah..." Frank said "And we better book it, or else they'll kill all of us." Frank continued

"Well, if this is out last day, we better make this last." Geoff said

"Oh, Geoff." Said Bridgette as they began to make out...as usual

So, theres a really epically epic chapter coming up next. So, aren't these cliffhangers great? And don't forget about the poll. And **KEEP REVIEWING**. And get ready for more...And more. So, will Frank live...or die. Will Geoff live...I don't know, I haven't written it yet. So, please stand-by...for update.


	13. Frank Is A Dead Man!

Disclaimer: I do not own this. GOSH!!!!!

Well, this is the suspenseful nail biting chapter. To see who lives and dies. Well, I doubt it's gonna be Frank. Next up, I am just fed up with Summer reading, it's crap!!! I mean i have to read this dumb book called "Into The Wild". It sucks so far. There are so many things i would rather do. If you share my pain with summer reading, drop me a line. Cause we all know it sucks. So **PLEASE REVIEW**, and hang onto your seat. Cause it's gonna be good. And remember the poll, So; we first go to Frank and the others as they try to flee Tom and Sam, as they follow their trail, but will they be successful? Read and find out...

Chapter 13: Frank Is A Dead Man

Frank got stuck in traffic outside little Italy, as they tried to maneuver their way to safety

"Move it ya freaking gavone lets go!!!!!" Frank yelled to the lazy motorists in front of him as he honked his horn with impatience.

"Frank, I don't think honking is gonna make the traffic flow faster." Geoff suggested

"Geoff lemme ask you something, they want to kill you and I, would you rather I go slow as a turtle so someone can catch us, or go fast so no one can catch us?" Frank asked

"Fast would be nice." Geoff said

"Good...Come on lady, off the f#$%$g cellphone!!!" Frank continued to yell and honk at motorists in front of him.

"Frank where might I ask are we going?" Courtney asked

"What she means is, not that were not happy to be rid of that basement, we just..." Bridgette said

"I'm turning us in to the police." Frank said

"But, they'd arrest you." Bridgette pointed out

"Well, it's a risk I'll just have to take." Frank said

"Your the best Frank." Geoff

"Yeah, we'll never forget you." Courtney said

"Thank you." Frank said has successfully maneuvered his way out of the cluster

"Why can't we just go back to the hotel?" Geoff asked

"Nah, thats the first place they're gonna start looking." Frank insisted

"Those security guards can take em...right?" Bridgette asked

"Look at it this way, yesterday evening, Tom, Paulie, and two others broke in, slaughtered Lance, Eric Koch, many guards, and then some, only lost two of the four, and got away unscaved." Frank began

"Also, what about when only Tom and Sam came in, got you Courtney shot up the place, beat up Duncan; and left with only Sam getting a minor injury." Frank continued

"Good point." Courtney pointed out.

"My guess is they're not done, they'll probably go and kill Chris, or kidnap more kids, Salieri won't stop until he gets that cash back." Frank continued "This is getting way too out of hand, it's just money." "Then once they kill Chris, what are they gonna do, Duncan has the money." Frank finished

"Yeah, that makes sense." Bridgette said

"Well thats my job, to make sense, always has been, unfortunately this time it's far too late now, Salieri didn't take my opinion on one key idea, now I'm a dead man." Frank said

"Yeah, Frank are you sure there is no other way?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, my mind is made up, and if we don't do this right, were all screwed." Frank continued "One wrong turn, if I break too fast or too long, one crash; we could be dead." Frank said grimly

"Why, how do you figure, who would they send?" Bridgette asked scared

"Well, they'll definitely send Tom, and most likely Paulie, due to Sam's previous injury, maybe not him." Frank said

"Why is Tom such hot stuff?" Bridgette scoffed

"Tom used to be cab before he was with us, hell thats how he met Paulie and Sam in the first place, he's an unfortunate gifted driver." Frank said "He's a hard guy to beat."

"Yeah, I remember him telling me that." Courtney remembered

Tom and Sam were also maneuvering through traffic, not far behind them, still unknowing how close they were.

"Move it, ya mooks!!!" Tom yelled

"This is crazy, it's morning rush hour, Frank'll blend in like a long lost brother." Sam began

"I know, it's like finding a Frank in a haystack." Tom said getting out of traffic

"Tom, we are never gonna find him, he has a head start, he knows every side street, back road, and goat path in this city, and on top of all that, he blends in perfectly." Sam said pretty negative

"Well, were just gonna have to keep looking." Tom said

"Tom, we are looking for a black Jaguar, do you know how many black Jaguars there are in Atlantic City, and do you know how many red Ferrari's there are?" Sam asked "As soon as he sees us, he's gonna bolt."

"Then, I guess we'll do the same." Tom said with a smirk

"Well, you drive, I'll look." Sam said looking in front of him............................ "Tom, I see him." Sam yelled

"Yeah, me too." Tom said "Is it a two length car distance?" Tom asked

"Yeah, red Ferrari, I don't think it matters Tom." Sam said

Frank looked in his rear view to discover his former associates giving him tail.

"Aw s#$t, we got tail, hang on kids!!" Frank yelled as both cars sped through the streets

"Yup, thats Frank alright." Tom said

"Well, by the looks of the red fancy car that Tom is driving leads me to believe Salieri really wants me and Geoff dead." Frank theorized as they continued to go through streets

"I thought you send they weren't going to send Sam." Courtney said

"Well, I have been wrong before." Frank said back "Now hang on!!" Frank said as they jammed their way through a street market...pedestrians only, where Tom and Sam were right behind them

"FRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three yelled nearly holding each other.

"Man, he is getting desperate." Tom said following

"Frank, watch out for the-[crash] fruit cart." Geoff said "Watch out for-[crash] store standees...No Frank don't hit the-[crash] oh come on, you just had to hit the hat kiosk."

"Would you rather be dead?" Frank asked

"No thank you." Geoff said

"Good so...

FRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as Frank's car crashed at a lamppost

"Wha-[ker-crash!!!!!!!!!!!] Frank couldn't even finish his sentence and his car was totaled "Ugh...Everyone alright?" Frank asked

[everyone groaning in pain]

"Good, now everyone out; were running." Frank said as they ran out, and over to a parking garage across the street.

"Looks like they're headed for the parking garage." Sam assumed

"Yeah, I'll park over there." Tom said as they parked a mere few feet from the fugitives.

"Frank, why have you stopped come on!" Geoff yelled

Frank remained stationary in front of Tom and Sam, who have gotten out of their car.

"Frank, come on!!!!!" Courtney yelled

"You guys go, there's something I gotta do, something I should have done a long time ago." Frank said weakly

"Frank, you've done too much for us, were not leaving you." Bridgette said

"I gotta do this, if you go now; they might not catch you." Frank said

"Frank, your talking crazy now, we gotta go." Bridgette insisted

"Go, I've lived my life...it's time you lived yours." Frank continued

"Frank-

"Go, thats an order!" Frank yelled

"If your sure, we'll miss you." Bridgette and Courtney hugged Frank, as they began to cry, as Tom and Sam, got closer

"Thanks for saving us buddy, and I'm sorry I said you were a pencil pushing old man." Geoff said

"You said that...well, it's alright." Frank said "I'll miss you guys too, now go." Frank said as they began to run

"We'll never forget you Frank!!!" They yelled

Frank remained stationary with his back to the parking garage as Tom and Sam approached, shotguns in hand

"You knew what was gonna happen Frank." Sam began

"Sam, I see your wound has healed nicely." Frank said sarcastically

"Don't be so modest Frank." Tom said

"Look, you can kill me, but don't hurt those kids, this isn't their battle, this isn't their war, they have their whole lives ahead of them, please." Frank begged

"I'm afraid we can't do that Franky." Tom said

"Please guys, I really don't wanna have to hurt you." Frank said taking out a small colt revolver from his back pants pocket, still keeping it concealed

"Frank, you knew what was gonna happen, why did you do this?" Sam asked

"Because—[KER-BLAM!!!!] As Frank tried to wield his gun tom quickly shot him down with the shotgun

"Nice shot Tom." Sam said "I'll take care of Geoff."

They both walked into the parking garage.

"I have an idea." Tom said

"What do ya got?" Sam asked

"If we find Bridgette, we can find Geoff, just follow my lead." Tom said

"I think I know where this is going." Sam said

Everything was going down on the top floor

"alright, I see em, I'll take care of Bridgette, you get Courtney." Sam said

"Works for me." Tom said

"Where could Frank be, I thought he was gonna take care of them." Geoff said

"Alright, lets go." Tom said quietly, as they ran and grabbed who they were going to grab, Geoff was in front of them.

"One wrong move, and they both get it Geoff." Tom said

"Let them go, they've done nothing to you!!" Geoff yelled

"Geoff, help!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bridgette yelled

"Wait, wait, let her go...kill me." Geoff said

"GEOFF!!!!!!!" Both girls yelled in agony

"We were hoping you would say that." Tom said using his free hand to take out his phone

"I love you Bridge!!" Geoff yelled

"GEOFF NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"--[KER-BLAM!!!!] Sam shot Geoff in cold blood, as Tom did to Frank.

"Got it, all of it." Tom said

"You monsters!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bridgette yelled as the mobsters pulled them out to both the cars.

"I'll take Salieri's car, you take the kids in Frank's car." Tom said

They drove away

"You bastards!!" Bridgette yelled from the trunk as Sam was driving

"Shut-up!!!!!!" Sam said

"He was the only guy I ever loved!!!" Bridgette screamed "And you took him away from me!!!!!"

They arrived back to Salieri's just in time for lunch

"Ah, Sam and Tom, I trust everything went as planned." Salieri said as he greeted them

"Without a hitch boss." Tom said handing Salieri his keys

"Good, Sam you take the girls to the basement, and take that watch, tom I got a job lined up for you and Paulie." Salieri said As the girls went kicking and screaming down to the basement.

"Here's the phone I took the video with boss, you'll also be happy to know Frank is also no longer amongst the living." Tom finished as they entered the meeting room.

"Alright, here's what were gonna do next." Salieri began

The next chapter is gonna be pretty sweet. A lot of shooting, and other stuff. And what a good chapter. Also please KEEP REVIEWING, and keep polling. And this story is far from over, this I swear!!! And yes, Frank will be missed I'm sure. So, please stand-by...for update.


	14. Plans Of Action

Disclaimer: Me no own...Or do I?...no, I still don't

Some good stuff coming up pretty soon. So be ready for it. And then more tragedy also coming soon. But I guess it balances. So **PLEASE REVIEW, **and get ready. Here it comes. When we last left out anti-heroes, they have just brought back Courtney and Bridgette. And Salieri, wasn't done yet...

Chapter 14: Plans of Action...

Tom, Paulie; I got a rather delicate job for the two of yous." Salieri said "Good news first, this is gonna be the last job for both of you today."

"Why boss?" Tom asked

"Tom, never look a gift horse in the mouth." Paulie said sternly

"Well, actually I might have another job lined up, so...never mind." Salieri remembered.

"Dammit Tom!" Paulie yelled

"Whats the first job boss?" Tom asked

"I've solved our money problems...well some of them." Salieri began. "Big Gino drove past the hotel early this morning on his way to work, and he saw two guys hand McLean several duffel bags of money." "Each was labeled 250k." Salieri continued

"Thats enough to cover the interest." Tom remembered

"Precisely." Salieri said

"So, how are we gonna get it boss?" Paulie asked

"Glad you asked." Salieri began "You both will be disguised as maintenance men, you will then be hoisted up to Chris's Penthouse, break in, shoot all the guards, grab the money; kill Chris, make it out, then take the sewers into the subway, and exit on Market street, it's only a few blocks down the road from our bar, then get here." Salieri finished

"That sure is a hefty proposition there boss." Tom said

"I'm liking it already." Paulie said

"Good, also; so McNally understands we mean business, Sam's gonna kidnap one or two more kids." Salieri continued

"I don't think it's gonna help boss." Tom said

"Well, we can try." Salieri said "Go see Vincenzo for a more in depth briefing, and Ralph for your entrance car, it's disguised as a maintenance van, I don't want it back either." Salieri said "Good luck."

"Thanks boss." Paulie said

"We won't fail you." Tom said as they got up to leave.......

Vincenzo had all their stuff laid out on the table, and there was lots of it

"Whoa...Vinnie is all this for us?" Paulie asked

"Yeah, I expect you fellas in one piece so I got the works." Vince began "First up, we got your maintenance jumpsuits, two H&K Mark 23's. Two Remington pump shotguns, and two M4 carbines." Vince continued "And heres a couple of grenades for the two of yous, just in case." Vince finished

"Thanks Vinnie." Paulie said as they loaded their guns and quickly slipped on the suits.

"Good luck boys, cause you'll definitely need it." Vince finished as they left to go to Ralph

"Something tells me were not getting back alive." Tom said

"Nah, your just worried cause you just killed Frank, it'll pass." Paulie said

"Yeah but it's just weird, yesterday at this time he was at my house and we were having some coffee, talking about everything with Sarah...and today...I killed him." Tom said grimly

"Like I said, it'll pass." Paulie said

"Lets hope so." Tom said

"Hey Ralphie, wheres our ride?" Paulie asked

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tommy P-p-p-Paulie, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-here it i-i-i-is." Ralph said directing their attention to a Dodge commercial van with the Taj logo on it. "It's not very -f-f-f-f-f-fast or u-u-u-u-useful, but it'll g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get you in t-t-t-t-t-the back." Ralph finished

"Thanks Ralphie." Tom said

The mobsters got in and sped out still trying to go over their plan

"Alright, so we just go through the employee entrance, go on the scaffold, and do everything else?" Tom said

"Pretty much." Paulie said back "Oh, and we should put the heaters in those tool boxes in case they inspect us." Paulie suggested

"Yes Dad." Tom said sarcastically

"Shut-up, since your driving, I'll do it now." Paulie said as he went to the back of the van

"Have you ever taken into consideration that the Don's going crazy over this money?" Tom asked

"Oh hell yeah." Paulie said

Now we take you to a local Starbucks outside the neighborhood, where Cody went into to get something to wake him up, after searching for the mobsters all night

"Gimme the strongest thing ya got." Cody said

"That'll be $5.00." The cashier said handing Cody a very strong coffee

"Thank you." Cody said placing a five on the counter. While looking for a table, Cody noticed a familiar looking stiff sleeping on one of the tables. "Duncan, is that you?"

"Ah, don't kill him, hes me brother." Duncan said waking up "Oh Cody, i-its just you, might as well sit."

"Thanks, Duncan you look like s#$t man." Cody pointed out

"Gee thanks..." Duncan said

"Whats wrong." Cody asked

"You know last night when I said I was gonna go over to Angelo's house and see where Courtney was?" Duncan asked

"Oh I remember, you went with Gerry...speaking of which, where is Gerry?" Cody asked having no idea as Duncan took a sip of his Coffee

"Sleeping with the fishes." Duncan said grimly as Cody gasped

"Oh my God." Cody said

"Yeah, Tommy came home at the wrong time, and massacred him, would have killed me too if he reloaded faster." Duncan said taking another sip

"Yeah...Sorry Duncan." Cody said

"Yeah me too." He said

"Well, if it makes you feel better I just spent all the night driving through Little Italy looking for where Salieri is, unfortunately all the people I asked either chased me down the street with baseball bats, or called ma gavone, then told me to get lost...Then one guy gave me directions, which took me to Delaware." Cody finished

"Sounds like you had one helluva night." Duncan said

"Tell me about it, those directions took me to a cow farm, with a serious lack of cows." Cody said as Duncan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah well, I still have no idea where they are." Duncan pointed out

"Well, the way I see it, were gonna have to rub out one of their own, then it might be easier." Cody said

"Yeah, and I say we hit that Paulie moron." Duncan agreed

"Good idea, now all we need is his address." Cody said

"Excuse me, did you two want the address for a Paul junior Capone?" A random person asked

"Yeah, you know where he lives?" Duncan asked

"Why yes, just two blocks down the road." he said "Heres his address." the guy said handing Cody a piece of paper with Paulie's address on it.

"you sure this won't take us to Delaware?" Cody asked

"Positive." The guy said "You guys friends of his?"

"Yeah...friends." Duncan said grimly

"Well, I hope this helps." The guy said as he walked off.

"Well, lets go."Cody said as they went to their respective cars and drove to Paulie's apartment, blocks away from Salieri's.

"Here's the place, you think you can break the door down?" Cody asked Duncan

"How do you think I got into Tom's?" Duncan said as he grunted and kicked the door in............... "Aw come on, how come every mobster has a nice place to live!!!" Duncan yelled as he noticed Paulie's very nice apartment.

"Whoa, this place is nice." Cody pointed out

"If you thought this is nice, wait'll ya see Angelo's...He's got two floors to himself, a balcony with a jacuzzi, a trophy wife who actually loves him, and to top that all off, a suck-up elevator operator." Duncan finished as Cody ignored him

"Whoa, look at this TV." Cody said "And this crystal egg collection...And this ming vase!!"

"Yeah Salieri sure pays well...I wonder." Duncan thought

"So...now what?" Cody asked

Now, we wait." Duncan said as he went to the fridge "Lets see here, well Paulie won't be needing this booze, or this prosciutto, oh...or this cannoli." Duncan said taking those various items from the fridge

"Your not really gonna drink that whiskey are you?" Cody asked eyes glued to the TV

"just a swig...[swigs...cue spit-take [spit-take] Aw....."

"Whats wrong?" Cody asked as Duncan got disgusted

"Aw...thats not whiskey." Duncan said putting his mouth to the faucet

"What is it?" Cody asked

"I'm not sure." Duncan said back

"Can i-

NO!!!" Duncan said "Gimme that cannoli, I got to get the taste of crap out of my mouth." Duncan said

"You know he left his shower running." Cody said as he turned it off.

Paulie and Tom were entering the employee entrance of the hotel

"Did I leave the shower running?" Paulie said

"I don't know, forget about it." Tom said as they went to the entrance

"You the window washers?" The gate man asked

"Yeah, were here for the scaffold." Tom said

"Alright, drive on." The man said

They went in and took their boxes of guns out, and got on the scaffold.

"Alright, lets do this." Paulie said as they began to go up.

"You know I'm afraid of heights, right Paulie." Tom said

"Like you said tom, forget about it." Paulie said as he continued to work the controls.

So, theres the end. A good chapter is coming up next, as well as another good one. So be ready for it. But still, please review, cause it's still far from over. Really far from over. So, please stand-by...for update. By the way, if your reading this...you lost the game.


	15. Room Service

Disclaimer: I still own none of this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well let me be the first to say it has been a long while since I last wrote you guys. With me on vacation that weird technical glitch with the login stuff and of course me with football camp. Guys just a fair warning, its August, it's football season and I will be gone to practice most of the days in August for most of the day. I can't control it. Sorry, once school starts this'll calm down significantly. So, I know some of you really want me to update, but you better get used to it. I have Sundays off, I'll update then. Next up, thanks for voting and really thanks for being honest, I'm staying on the site. Now that thats over with...When we last left Tommy and Paulie they were scaffolding the building, ready to break-in. So **KEEP REVIEWING, **cause here it is, the epic chapter known as...

Chapter 15: Room Service...

Tom and Paul were coming up to the master bedroom of Chris's penthouse only three floors below the roof.

"Yo Tom...I got an idea." Paulie said as they came right up to the window

"When don't you?" Tom said sarcastically

" Heh, heh, heh, heh, no, naw this is a good one." Paulie chuckled as he took one of the grenades from the gun filled tool box

"Oh no, what are you thinking?" Tom asked his dangerous-with-a-brain comrade.

"This....We toss a grenade through the window, move up a few floors so we don't blow up with it, and if-so-facto we just go down and bolt in." Paulie finished

"Good plan." Tom said in agreement

"Alright, lets do it........"

Paulie pulled the pin and the grenade crashed through the window, as the two gangsters moved the scaffold up right before the big explosion

[EXPLOSION!!!!!!!]

"Holy s#$t, if that didn't get anyones attention I don't know what will." Tom said as they lowered themselves to the window and hopped in, ignoring the master bed that was on fire, as was the floor...and parts of the walls...and the expensive pictures

"Alright, lets go looking, quietly now..." Tom whispered as the two mobsters began to search the upper floor and coldly sung lines from an appropriate song, _Lake of Fire..._The remix

"Hey Tom?"

"Yes Paulie?"

"..............Where do gangsters go when they die?"

"They don't go to heaven where the angels fly......"

"Where do gangsters go when they die?

"They don't go to heaven where the angels fly...[bang] s#$t!!" tom was interrupted by the sound of gunfire at the bar room, as they took cover, tom behind the bar, and Paulie behind a piano. As Chris and a lot of other guards began to fire

"Ya know, you guys are really starting to become annoying." Chris began

"You know why were here Chris." Tom said from his cover

"What more do you want, you kidnap my contestants, kill two of em, and kill my only brother, leave me the f#$k alone!!" Chris shouted as he fired towards Tom

"Maybe we weren't clear enough, the boss wants his dough back, and that 5 hunert grand of yours is the closest thing we got right now." Paulie said "Now where is it!?"

"I don't know...nowhere." Chris said sarcastically

"Hey Chris, how'd you like that video I sent you?" Tom asked

"Oh yeah, your sick bastards the lot of you!!" Chris shouted

"Just doing our jobs." Paulie said "Now wheres the friggin' money!!"

"Like I said nowhere!" Chris said as he continued to fire "Lets go!!" He shouted as himself and two guards ran towards another room, the two grabbed the bags of money as Chris ran in front of them. Paulie and Tom finished off the remaining guards with their shotguns and continued through the penthouse

"Dammit, they took the dough." Paulie said as they finished searching

"Lets go for the hallway and fast!" Tom said as they made a break for the hall only to find Chris and his associates running through it

"There he is lets get him!!!" Paulie shouted

"Snyder, take care of em." Chris said as a guard began to shoot down the hall towards the mobsters with an age old tommy gun.

"Dammit, we gotta find that bastard!" Tom said behind cover

"Good thing I brought some grenades wit me." Paulie mentioned as he tossed a grenade down the hall towards the guard who exploded

"Good throw." tom said as they made a break for the stairs

"Thanks."

The gangsters ran up a flight of stairs and into the engine room, two floors below the roof

"McLean must've ran through here." Paulie said as they moved through the hall and were greeted by two guards who began to fire as the mobsters took cover...yet again

"S#$t, bastards." Paulie continued

"Keep on em boys." Chris said as his associates made a left down the hall for more stairs

"Dammit, alright Paul lets finish this job." Tom said gunning down the guards

"Good job Tommy, now lets get him."

Tom and Paulie were met with heavy resistance as they made a break for the roof, where Chris and his associates were

"Hurry up and get that chopper ready boys, those two will be here at any moment." Chris shouted

"Almost done boss." One of them said

"Good, I wanna get the hell outta here." Chris said

"Alright Tom, through this door is our money." Paulie said right inside from the roof

"Lets go." Tom said as they kicked open the door and ran for cover from Chris's never ending army of guards

"Ugh, those got damn Sicilians never wanna give-up!!" Chris shouted

"Keep firring Paulie!!" Tom shouted..... "It's time I ended this." Tom continued as he shot down one of the associates with the money

"Aw crap, dammit!" Chris yelled

"Good shot Tom, now it's my turn." Paulie said as he took out another money carrying associate

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me...Aw, f#$k it, I gotta get outta here!" Chris yelled as he fled into the chopper and flew off, without the money, Tommy and Paulie finished off the guards and went to the helipad to see Chris fly off

"Dammit, Tom shoot!!" Paulie yelled as Tom began to shoot the helicopter... "Keep on him Tom!!" Paulie continued as Tom seemed to finish the job "Come on Tom-

"Dammit Paulie..." Tom finished as they both watched the chopper slowly descend to the ground...and Chris jump out of it

"Yeah!!!!!!!" "Good shot Tommy!!!" Paulie shouted in joy

"Wait..." Tom said grimly as they saw Chris deploy a parachute

"Dammit, aw who cares, lets just get this dough and get out of here." Paulie said as they slung the bags of money on their backs

"Alright, lets g-"

"There they are, get em!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The roof was swarmed with guards

"Oh s#$t, okay were not getting down that way." Tom said

"Hang on, I got another idea." Paulie said

"You really gotta stop having those." Tom said as he fired at the stream of guards

"No, this ones good, were gonna jump onto the scaffold and ride it down to the second floor." Paulie said looking down at the platform several floors below them

"Are you crazy, that'll never work!!" Tom shouted

"Only one way to find out....GERONIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [thud] Paulie fell right onto the platform guns in hand "HA HA, I DID IT!!!!!!!!" "YOUR TURN TOM!!!!!" he shouted

"Well, might as well take my chances.....BONZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [thud] Tom also made it "Paulie, your crazy."

"If by crazy you mean, a genius under pressure, than yes I am very crazy." Paulie said as they descended to the second floor restaurant and bolted through "NO ONE MOVE!!!!!!" Paulie yelled as they ran out towards the stairs.....

Down below some of the other contestants were trying to enjoy breakfast when the mobsters bolted into the lobby and took cover from more guards.

"Those bastards...they're back." Danny pointed out

"Dammit, I'm tired of those guys." Owen said

"I'm gonna kill em." Danny said

"Wait, wait, I gotta better idea, come with me." Owen said as the two casually walked out of the hotel

"Screw these mooks, we gotta go!" "Follow me Tom!!" Paulie shouted as they ran outside only to be greeted by an armada of police officers, including detective Costello.

"Alright boys, get em." he said

"Screw you all!!!!!!!!" Paulie yelled firring as they both ran towards an ally not far from a sewer entrance

"Motherf#$%#s!!!!!" Tom yelled firring back.

"Come on Tom, help me pick this manhole cover up." Paulie said as they lifted up the heavy cover."

"Oh, God does that wreak." Tom groaned smelling the air

"Suck it up and climb down, we got tail." Paulie said as Tom climbed down the ladder with Paulie right behind him."Oh my God, you was right Tom, this is disgusting."

"Told ya." Tom said

"Come on, we gotta head west, thats where we should hit the subway station." Paulie said

"Your going the wrong way, west id this way." Tom pointed out

"Oh yeah...you better lead Tom." Paulie said

Eventually both mobsters made it to the Market Street subway station

"Loose the guns, we ain't far." Paulie suggested

"Right." Tom said as they dropped their guns and made a break for the surface...... "You think Vincenzo would miss em?" Tom asked

"Nah, he's got enough guns to begin with." Paulie said as they walked down the streets and over to the bar, and were first greeted by Salieri.

"Fellas, it looks like a job well done." he said "Smells like it too."

"Well we got the dough boss, but; McLean got away...Lucky bastard." Paulie said as they handed the Don the money

"Well, good job to you both, now slip out of those jumpsuits and get Sam, I gotta surprise for you three." Salieri then disappeared into his office.

"I wonder what it is." Tom asked after he got dressed from his second shower.

"Who knows, lets just get Sam." Paulie said

Sam was still watching over Courtney and Bridgette, and Bridgette was still bawling over Geoff, and snapping insults at Sam for killing him.

"He was the only g-g-guy I loved...AND YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!" she yelled

"Don't be so modest, I would never have gotten there if it wasn't for Tom, besides I never liked party boy anyhow." Sam said

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bridgette yelled trying to lung at Sam, which failed.

"Bridge, save your strength...we'll need it." Courtney said

"I don't need strength, I need a dead Sam!" Bridgette said as she spit at Sam's face

"Thats it, I'm sorry I ever liked you!" Sam yelled wielding his pistol."

"Go ahead, anything to see Geoff again-

"Sam, what are you doing?" Tom yelled as he and Paulie came in

"For C#$%sake Sam, put it away and lets go, the Don has a surprise for us." Paulie said

"We can't just leave them alone, you know what happened the last time we did that?" Sam asked

"We didn't leave em alone we left them with Paulie, which is much worse." Tom said

"Hey." Paulie groaned

"Fine...lets go." Sam finished as the went to Salieri

"Have a good sleep." Sam said sarcastically as he turned off the light, leaving the hall light, the only light source.

So, theres the end to this great chapter. I thank all of you for your never ending patience especially because this is my most busiest time of the year. And unfortunately it has to continue. Sorry guys, football comes first, well second really, next to family, but hey, this is more important than school to me, so thats kind of good. So get ready for me, and KEEP REVIEWING so I can update. Please stand-by...For update.


	16. A Good Old Sicilian Shakedown

Disclaimer: TDA and Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven are not mine, they belong to the people who actually own them....None of whom are me.

I decided I might as well update two chapter for this freaking epic story before I gotta go back to practicing nonstop for a another week. But I like Football so thats why I go. Any who, I'm glad yous guys really liked the last chapter. So **KEEP REVIEWING. **Tom, and the others had come into the meeting room for Salieri's freaking big surprise...Now here it is

Chapter 16: A Good Old' Sicilian Shakedown...

"Bonjourno (hello) gentleman." Salieri said happily to his hitmen

"Whats the big surprise boss?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm uh, really excited for it." Paulie said sarcastically

"You should be Paulie, as a special thank you for all your hard work these past several days, I'm treating all of you for lunch at Mario's." Salieri finished

"Gee thanks boss." Tom said

"Yeah, that sounds real nice." Paulie agreed

"Well get your coats and meet me out back, you guys got heaters?" Salieri asked

"Yeah, me and Tom still got our pistols from the last mission, and we all know Sam is armed." Paulie said grimly

"Good, since we all can't fit in my car, we'll take one of Ralphie's." Salieri continued as they walked outside

"Ralph, one of your finest sedans please." Tom asked

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-ure guys, h-h-h-h-h-here ya ya g-go." Ralph said handing Tom the keys to a new black Infiniti. They got in, Tom was driving

"Tom you know the place, right." Salieri asked

"Mario's, yeah; I've been there with Sarah a bunch of times." Tom answered as they pulled out and to a red light, right below Paulie's apartment.

"Hey, Duncan; don't those guys in that car look like Tom and Paulie?" Cody asked looking out the window, as Duncan ignored him.

"Dude, this guy's got a lot of guns." Duncan said starring at the small arsenal he had laid out on the coffee table.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Cody asked

"Huh...oh yeah..." Duncan remembered as he went to the window "Yeah, thats them alright, try to read off they're licenses plate, hurry." Duncan said as Cody read the plate as they drove off...

"......Got it, lets follow em." Cody said

"good idea, if Paulie's with them, then no one's gonna come in here, we can take some guns too." Duncan said as they left to get into their respective cars and drove to follow them.

"So, who we gonna get next boss?" Sam asked from the car

"I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know later, besides who cares about McLean, all we need is McNally's million, thats it." Salieri said

"I will say this, this whole ordeal has been costly...for all of us." Tom said

"I agree, we just lost our lawyer, and some great men." Salieri said

"But it'll be well worth it." Sam pointed out

"Lets hope so Sam, lets hope so." Salieri finished as they drove into the restaurant

"Finally, I'm starving." Paulie pointed out

"That makes two of us Paulie, so eat up fellas, it's on me." Salieri said as they walked in

"Hey Don Salieri." A rather large man with a Sicilian accent came out and greeted the aged Godfather

"Ah, Mario; my old friend." Salieri said

"You all here for luncha, Marco?" Mario asked

"Of course I never miss your cooking, come on boys lets eat." Salieri said as they sat down at a table.

While the ate lunch having no idea of the tail following them Bridgette and Courtney sat in the dark, cold basement, and They were both hungry. Bridgette had calmed down after her loss, as hunger slowly succumb to her sadness

"Bridgette was that your stomach growling or are we sharing a room with a lion?" Courtney asked

" Ha ha, I'm starving." Bridgette pointed out

"Yeah, me too, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Courtney said

"Oh, I would die for some food...even meat." Bridgette groaned

"Now your just talking crazy." Courtney said

"Hey, I, I think I can get out of these chains again." Bridgette said getting free

"Me too." Courtney said... "Were free."

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry." Bridgette groaned again

"Who cares, were free now, lets use that secret entrance and get the hell out of here." Courtney said

"No, are you kidding, they found us twice after we escaped, and the first time we got like a 30 minute head start." Bridgette said

"Well, we gotta eat something." Courtney demanded

"I got an idea." Bridgette said as they took the secret entrance to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Courtney whispered as they entered the garage

"You'll see." Bridgette said as they looked into Ralph's office next to the entrance where there was a foot long sub sandwich from Subway and a side salad, next to a large 46 ounce big gulp Mountain Dew on the table. And Ralph was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't think Ralph is gonna miss that sandwich." Courtney said

"Or this salad, or this drink." Bridgette said as they pilfered Ralph's lunch, they ran back through the entrance as the stuttering mechanic came into the garage with a fork and knife. The two lunch bandits listened in.

"Oh b-b-b-b-b-boy I can't w-w-w-w-wait to take t-that f-f-f-f-first b-b-bite." Ralph said as we walked into his office.............................................. "H-h-hey, w-wheres my lunch!" Ralph yelled "I put it -r-r-r—right, on the....Table." Ralph continued as placed his plastic ware on the table and walked outside

"Ya know I think were gonna need that fork." Bridgette giggled as she grabbed the fork from the table and went back into the entrance.

" Yo Vince!!!!!!!!" Ralph yelled not stuttering a word. Vince walked out onto the balcony on the stairs holding two different guns by the barrels and having a waxing cloth slung over his shoulders, he was most likely cleaning some heaters when Ralph called for him.

"WHAT!!??" Vince called down obviously pretty annoyed from being interrupted from his work

"D-did you s-s-s-steal my lunch!!!!??" Ralph shouted

"No, you gavone I've been here for the past two hours cleaning guns!" Vince shouted loudly...though he should not have been "Though I should have considering my car still ain't fixed." Vince said still remembering about his broken car, that wasn't fixed

"Well, who took i-it, lu-u-u-u-u-unches don't j-j-just disapp-p-p-p-ear." Ralph said

"Well what was the last thing you was doing before it disappeared?" Vince asked

"G-g-getting s-s-s-s-ome u-utensils." Ralph said

"Maybe you took it with you, I don't know Ralph go looking for it, but don't bother me right now!" Vince yelled

"Okay." Ralph said turning back

"Oh and Ralphie." Vince said

"Y-yeah?" Ralph asked

"Fix my damn car!!!!!" [slam] Vince yelled as he slammed the door and went back to diligently cleaning the guns.

In the cellar, Bridgette and Courtney sat down and merrily ate Ralph's lunch, talking and giggling about.....stuff.

"If we ever get out of this, I think I'm gonna marry Duncan." Courtney said

"Yeah yeah, you and I both know you want the money." Bridgette said

"Not true." Courtney insisted

"So true." Bridgette said

"I love him, not just for the money, it's that quality in him, the one I can't get enough of." Courtney said almost lovestruck

"Yeah well, right now; I'm sure that Salieri guy wants to put a bullet through his head." Bridgette said putting another bite of lettuce in her mouth

"I know, but I know Duncan, he'll pull through." Courtney said

"Yeah...Ya know I'm already missing Gwen already." Bridgette said with a frown

"Yeah me two...I'm missing both her and Trent, I'll never remember the last thing I said to them." Courtney said trying to think

"If I ever have a gun and I see one of those three again, I'm gonna kill em, and I'm serious, For what they did to us, and to Geoff, Trent, Gwen, and Frank." Bridgette said

"Lets try to get out of this alive in one piece first." Courtney said

"Huh, I can't believe...Geoff's gone." Bridgette said weakly

"It'll be alright." Courtney said pretty comforting

Anyways at the restaurant, the mobsters were enjoying their free lunch...Except in Salieri's case, four payed lunches

"Foods great boss." Paulie said

"Yeah, excellent." Tom mentioned

"Great food boss." Sam said

"Thank you fellas...Mario my friend you've outdone yourself." Salieri said

"Grazti Don, I have a fabulousa Cannoli, excellent." Mario said

"Really, lets see it." Salieri said as Mario went back into the kitchen "So, job well done these past few days boys, and you get all the credit." Salieri continued "All we need now is Duncan's million, and were set." He finished

"As long as were in the home stretch boss." Tom said

"Now, if we could just do something about Ralph." Salieri said as everyone chuckled

Outside, Duncan and Cody had just arrived and got their guns ready. Fortunately the mobsters were the only ones in the small restaurant.

"Alright, they're all there, lets finish this." Duncan said

"Works for me." Cody said..........

"S#$t, get down!!" [bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang] Sam over turned the table as they continued to fire into the restaurant, the mobsters took immediate cover.

"Whats going on, these mooks are ruining my lunch." Salieri said taking out the magnum he had in his jacket pocket

"Looks like McNally and uh...Whose that other guy?" Paulie asked

"I think it's Cody." Sam said taking a peek

"Unbelievable I can't even get out for one day, without getting shot at, alright Tom; you and Paulie go out the back and flank em, me and Sam here will keep them entertained." Salieri ordered

"You got it boss." Tom said as he and his compadre sneaked out the back and ran to the side to see them still firring, this time behind cover.

"Hey, are those my guns?" Paulie asked

"Who the hell knows, lets just whack em and grab our dough." Tom said

"Works for me." Paulie said in agreement as they began to fire at the two novice gangsters.

"Oh s#$t!!" Duncan yelled noticing Tom and Paulie

"Dammit!" Cody yelled "Duncan we gotta get the hell outta here!" Cody screamed

"Your telling me, lets go!!" he yelled as they got in they're cars and darted out of the way, back to Paulie's no doubt.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN YA BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!" Paulie shouted after they left the block....................

"It's alright boss, you guys can come out now, they're gone." Tom shouted into the restaurant. The mobsters regrouped outside and holstered they're weapons.

"Jeez, look at this mess; poor Mario, I'll have to send him some dough for repairs." Salieri said examining the carnage

"That million would look really nice right about now." Sam added

"Speaking of that, McNally's gotta go." Salieri began "This is nuts, we can't even go out for a peaceful lunch without him screwing with us...." "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Well, theres the old museum on the other side of town, I can get some of the other guys together and we can finish the problem." Sam suggested

"I like the way you think, Sammy." Salieri said "I like it, once we get back, we go into action, and finish this." Salieri said

"What about that Cody, and the girls?" Paulie asked

"Take out Cody, but take the girls back to the hotel, then were done." Salieri finished

"Okay boss." Tom said as they entered the car.

"And I want all of you there right after closing, so we can get this done." Salieri said "Were gonna end this tonight."

So, thats where it ends...For now, please be aware I'm not updating for awhile, I might begin something on one of the days here and there, but not for awhile. I'm sorry guys, but ya better get used to it. So keep those reviews a comin' cause we've just scratched the surface. So, please stand-by...For update.


	17. A Friendship In Shambles

Disclaimer: I'm still not owning any of this...Well almost any of this...

Well, it's that time of the week again. No not trash day. The day I can update again. Let me be the first to say I was kind of disappointed with the reviews from you guys. Mostly because there weren't any. But I'm in a good mood, things are looking up for me right now. So, I'll just get right down to it. Still **KEEP FREAKING REVIEWING!!!** Okay. We take you now to Salieri's place after the scene earlier...

Chapter 17: A Friendship in Shambles...

Tom had pulled up right behind the restaurant where the plan was being finalized.

"Well I'm sorry our lunch was interrupted fellas." Salieri said negatively

"It's alright boss, we weren't to know this was gonna happen." Tom said

"I hope your plan works Sam." Paulie said

"Yes Sam, if you need any help, you lemme know I can send more soldattos (mob soldier)." Salieri said

"Oh, it'll be fine boss, I'm sure myself and my unit can handle things." Sam said

"I hope so, that Duncan is a slippery bastard, you'll need all the hope you can muster." The aged Don continued

"I would like to know how they found us boss." Tom asked

"You got me Tommy, we got completely bested on this one." Salieri continued

"I'd also like to know how they got a hold of my guns." Paulie added

"Like I said Paulie, we got bested." "But I'd hate to interrupt your dinner plans, so you and Tom run along, me and Sam got some work to do." Salieri finished

"Okay boss." They both said as they went to their cars

"Alright Tom, be at my place at around eh.....5:30." Paulie said

"Okay Paulie." Tom responded

"And bring Sarah with you if you want." Paulie suggested

"Nah, tonights her book club meeting, and why would I want her to miss that, especially after the last time she made me go." Tom said

"Yeah, I remember that." Paulie said

"Alright, I'll see you at 5:30, and remember what I told you about balance." tom said

"Yeah yeah, I remember, see ya buddy." Paulie said as he left, with Tom not far behind

Back at the hotel, Danny and Owen had returned with a few guns they had purchased...(not sure how, especially in New Jersey) Danny walked up to Chris's room, which he had just returned to from jumping out of his copter

"Danny your making a mistake man." Owen said following his angry young friend speed walking up to the penthouse

"The only one who made a mistake was Chris for not giving that Salieri prick his money in the first place." Danny said walking and not turning back, gun in hand.

"Don't focus on getting rid of Chris, focus on getting rid of Salieri, Tom and Paulie." Owen said still speed walking...or at least trying to.

"I'm through playing games, that bastard killed my only sister, and her boyfriend...and for all we know Bridge and Courtney are probably dead to by now." Danny finished walking up to the door

"Your making a mistake Dan." Owen continued

"Shut-up, I know what I'm doing." Dan said as he began to pound on the shot up door "Chris open up got dammit.!!" he yelled

"If it's Paulie and Tom or Sam, your dead." Chris yelled

"Naw, it's just me Sully...and Owen." Danny said

"Oh, well, come in it's open." Chris said as Danny broke open the door

"Or break it." Chris said

"You bastard, So help me God, if I don't kill you!" Dan yelled as he came at Chris with his heater

"Whoa, whoa, Dan whats the problem?" Chris asked frantic

"You greedy bastard, you can't control your actions." Dan began "You didn't pay Salieri his f#$%$g money, you those bastards either kidnap or kill some of the contestants,; my sister included, and you let those same bastards time after time wreck this hotel, you gotta be stopped." Dan said raising the gun

"Dan don't do it." Chris begged

"TOO LATE, IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Danny sobbed still raising the gun

"I can't let you do this Dan." Owen said as he grabbed Dan still shaking the gun like madman.

"You got lucky Chris, cause if Owen wasn't around...you wouldn't be dead....DEAD I tell you." Dan said as Owen continued to drag him out.

"You better start trying to fix this Chris, cause if you don't...I might not be here next time." Owen said as they left to go back to the lobby.

"Hey, what's your problem." Dan said

"You, look; if you want revenge were gonna have to go after Salieri." Owen said as Danny was not paying attention and looking outside towards the entrance.... "Dan....Sully, earth to Sully, are you listening to me?" Owen asked

"It's Scarlett those bastards are trying to kidnap her." Dan said

"Dammit, hold on here, I'll be right back." Owen said trying to run for the truck. "Hey, you g- ahhhh." Owen tripped on the curb and fell into the truck...and on top of Scarlett.

"Heh heh heh, that was easy, hey give him his present Joe." one of the mobsters said, whose name was Louie.

"No problem." Joe said

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute wait a minute-[whack]" Owen was interrupted by Joe whacking him in the head as they both drove off...Danny watched for about 5 minutes, and got back into Owen's car...I'm not done yet." he said...

Meanwhile Duncan and Cody had gotten back into Paulie's apartment before Paulie did, and began to prepare for his arrival.

"How long does it take for one man to get home for lunch?" Duncan asked

"Who the hell knows Dunk." Cody said taking a sip of Paulie's spring water

"I'm tired of waiting, dammit; I want Courtney back!" Duncan slammed his fist on the table

"Calm down, we'll make it work." Cody said

"I hope so." Duncan said "Hey, I got a text message." He continued

"Whose it from?" Cody asked

"It's.....from Sam." Duncan said confused as he looked at his comrade with a confused look

"You mean, Salieri Sam?" Cody asked

"Yeah." Duncan continued

"What does that bastard want." Cody asked

"Well, it says: If you ever want to see Courtney again, meet me at the Atlantic City museum of natural history in the next 3 hours...P.S. Bring the money... P.P.S. Come alone...P.P.P.S. Thanks for the expensive medical and surgery bill...ya jerk." Duncan finished. "I be there, alone...and have Courtney and Bridgette there too." he typed

"Should we get going?" Cody asked

"Nah, we'll wait for Paulie to get here." Duncan said....................... "And I think he just did." Paulie had pulled into his spot not noticing the two cars he shot at not long ago.

"Wait for it." Cody said

Paulie walked up to his door to discover his door was ajar.

"What the..."

"Surprise." Duncan said with a smirk

"McNally...You again!" Paulie yelled almost frozen "So, it was yous guys with my guns."

"Yup, and I'm afraid we have to liquidate your assets Paulie." Cody said

"Oh, thats great, too bad you won't live that long." Paulie said subtly pulling out a small hand gun from his back pocket.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go meet Sam at the museum." Duncan said

"Good...It's too bad you never....MAKE IT- [bang]............................................................

Paulie's body fell to the floor with his gun in hand, he was dead instantly.

"Well...good shot Cody." Duncan said after the brief dead silence

"Thanks...Come on lets go to that museum...I think I know where it is." Cody said

"If we can't we'll just get directions." Duncan said as they walked out leaving the door ajar again.

Not long after they left...less than an hour even Tom had arrived at the complex, ready to go eat, he got suspicious when he noticed the slightly shut door

"Huh.........Holy s$%t!" Tom yelled taking out his gun assuming the attackers were still there "My God, what the hell happened..." Tom continued frantically "Paulie...PAULIE." Tom checked Paulie to see if there was a chance...no such luck "This is all a bad dream I just know it..." "Paulie, who did this to you." Tom finished realizing he was talking to a dead body. As the phone rang. Tom picked it up, he didn't even get a hello out

"Paulie did you go out to dinner yet cause my hands are tied here I might need another Capo to help at the-

"S-s-s-Sam, it's me Tom." Tom began "Look...Paulie's dead." Tom said grimly

"What, what do you mean he's dead." Sam snarled

"I mean he's dead, kaput, he kicked the bucket, he was shot...and I think I know who." Tom said

"Me too, and they're headed my way." Sam said "Look Tom, you gotta get over here, my hands are tied as it is." Sam continued

"Sam, the museum is across Town I can't-"

"Look Tom, your gonna have too...can you do this for me, we can avenge Paulie." Sam said

"alright, I'll be right over, arrividercci." Tom said as he hung up "I'm gonna miss you buddy." Tom said as he walked out and drove away to the museum.

Now, we go to another scene before I bring us home. Dan had followed the Lou and Joe to Salieri's as he waited around across the street.

"Well, well, well...That's where Salieri's is." Dan said...Looks like I'm gonna have to do something." Dan continued as Salieri and a few others helped the two through the secret entrance.

"Good job boys." Salieri said with a cigar in his mouth

"You won't get away with this." Scarlett said grunting

"It's a damn shame I'm already in the process." Salieri said as he brought them to the basement room where Courtney and Bridgette were, re-chained and they kept their garbage to the side "Oh, I see Luigi fed you guys, good for him." Salieri continued as Lou and Joe tied the other two up. "You see, Duncan and Cody are at this moment heading over to the museum where my associate Sam, will accept the money in exchange for your release, either way of peace or force, you'll get your freedom." Salieri finished as they all left

"Oh my god...They're gonna kill Duncan." Courtney stammered

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked

"He'll never let go of that money." Courtney said

"This is messed up." Bridgette groaned

Now we take you to three cliffhangers starting at the same time. First with Dan who was sneaking through the garage past Ralph trying to find an entrance

"Yo Ralphie, I'm tired of doing this but did-" Vince said as he noticed Dan "Hey, who are you?" Vince asked

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Dan stammered worried

Now for Tom

"I'll avenge you Paulie, I promise." Tom said as he drove to the museum

That was kind of short and not so cliffhangery. Now for the best one...Duncan and Cody had just parked outside the museum, it was after closing.

"Alright, lets do this." Cody said loading his gun

"Lock and load." Duncan said as they entered the large museum...but were quickly ambushed by two mobsters

"Don't move scumbags." one of them said

"Oh s#$t!" Duncan yelled

"What the f#$k?" Cody questioned

"Surprise, ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Came a familiar evil chuckle from the second floor balcony.

So, theres our cliffhangers, and thats the end of this chapter boys and girls. So, I'll give you the confidence of knowing I'm updating twice tomorrow. Thats right, twice. And if want me to update any other story, let me know FIRST thing tomorrow morning. So KEEP REVIEWING, cause we ain't done yet. Please stand-by...for update.


	18. Goodnight Ya Bastard!

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, GOSH!!!

Well, it's time for another epic as ever chapter. A chapter filled with all things Drama, Mafia...and Total. This particular chapter and the end of the last chapter strongly mirror the final mission to Mafia I. "The Death of Art." So if it looks familiar, chances are it does. So, I'll just get right down to it. Lets first go to Danny, whose in kind of a bind himself. And if you guys like Sam, stop liking him. He's not gonna last. Also there's a new poll on my profile page, it's what story I'm gonna write next. So vote now...after you read this of course. So **PLEASE REVIEW...**

Chapter 18: Goodnight Ya Bastard...

Danny still froze in fear as he was confronted by Ralph and Vince

"Well, spit it out kid, what are ya doing here?" Vince insisted as Dan froze up

"Y-y-y-yeah, what are y-y-y-you d-doing here." Ralph said...or tried to say.

"I'll handle this Ralphie." Vince said

"I-I-I-I..." Dan stammered

"Looks like we got us another trespasser Ralphie." Vince said "You know what we do to trespassers around here kid?" he asked

"Wait wait, I'm no trespasser." Dan insisted

"Well then, what are ya?" Vince asked

"I'm the...the...the...."

"S-s-s-s-pit it out." Ralph demanded pointing a wrench at Danny

"I'm the....basement cleaner." Dan said "Yeah, that works....I clean basements of anything unwanted for companies in need...wait a minute that actually makes sense." Dan said...and whispered the last part.

"Basement cleaner?" "The boss didn't say anything about a basement cleaner." Vince said

"Uh, thats because I uh........can sense a dirty basement from miles away." Dan said

"Well, I guess you can clean for us." Vince said

"Don't worry, I clean for all the big mob families...I wasn't here, if you catch my drift." Dan said putting a five spot in Vince's hand

"...What the heck, that works." Vince said "Ralph, show uh...

"Uh...Mr. Barbaro." Dan said

"Show Mr. Barbaro to the basement." Vince said

"C-c-can do." Ralph began "F-f-follow me Mr. B-b-b-b-b-b-Barb-Baro." Ralph took Dan to the basement.

Now we take you to the real action at the museum, where everything was about to unfold.

"Surprise, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sam chuckled from the balcony looking right at Duncan and Cody "You didn't happen to get those guns at Paulie's by chance did you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Sam, what the hells going on, I thought we were meeting alone?" Duncan said confused

"The situation has changed Duncan." Sam began "And you also promised we were meeting alone, and clearly you as well did not keep that promise." Sam continued looking at Cody "You see, you can't control your own actions."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Duncan snarled

"Where do I begin...You shot me, you didn't take Tom's offer, you threaten to kill his wife, the both of you tried to kill all of us no more than a few hours ago, and this is a big one, you both killed PAULIE!!" Sam finished

"How would you know if we killed Paulie?" Cody asked obviously confused

"I called his house to tell him I was gonna need help down here, and accidentally Tom picked up at his house, to tell me he was dead." Sam said

"Dammit Angelo." Duncan muttered under his breath.

"How would you know we did it?" Cody asked

"Now your just being stupid." Sam said

"Well.......yeah I killed him." Cody said

"Enough of this...Where's Courtney!!??" Duncan yelled as Sam walked down to them

"Where's the money?" Sam asked

"Here, take your f#$%$g mob dough." Duncan said throwing a crumbled up piece of paper

"Ah, yes...the check." Sam said unfolding it, and walking away "Pleasure doing business with you." he finished

"Alright, where's Courtney?" Duncan asked

"Oh oops...Like I said, the situations changed." Sam began walking up the stairs

"Whats that supposed to mean!!!!" Duncan yelled impatient as ever

"Originally, that was the plan, but after the events that have happened, it's all changed, Don Salieri wants you liquidated...you too Lancaster." Sam continued "Oh but don't worry, Courtney will be just fine, I'm sure the Don will give her some kind of compensation for her loss after she is let go, he's not as much of a monster as you think." Sam said

"Your a sick bastard Sam, I'm sure killing you will make both me and Cody feel better." Duncan said very flatly

"Well, I'm in a good mood, things are looking up for me, so I'll ignore that little comment." Sam said with a hint of Sarcasm. "Goodbye Duncan, it was nice knowing you." "You too Cody." Sam continued as both mediocre hitmen took out their guns subtly. "Take good care of them boys, I don't want them to suffer, after all, they're just children." Sam finished turning away chuckling like a madman.

Suddenly, both Duncan and Cody turned around, gunned both mobsters then took immediate cover before more mobsters took to the stage.

"Damn that was close." Cody said

"Your telling me." Duncan said back

"Dammit, wheres Tom when I need him??" Sam yelled taking out his machine gun

"We gotta focus on Sam,hes got my money." Duncan said taking a peek from cover

"Alright, lets do it." Cody said as they began to fire.

The first floor was cleared easy, the second floor was the same thing, but the third, was where things got tricky, they were taking cover by an exhibit of ancient Greek statues.

"That the best you got Sam, ha; I've played more difficult video games." Duncan scoffed.

"Shut-up, I can't believe it either." Sam yelled firing

Now, we'll go back to Salieri's where Ralph had given Danny the boring grand tour of the whole basement, so he would know what to clean. It was particularly worse because it was Ralph giving the tour.

"Why did I have to say I was a basement cleaner?" Dan said to himself

"A-a-a-a-and t-t-t-t-hats it." Ralph finished

"Uh...Thanks Mr. Cipriani I can take it from here." Dan said monotoned

"Well, I'll l-l-leave you to -y-y-y-y-your w-w-work." Ralph said as he left for the secret entrance.

As he left, Dan made a break for the others, who were surprisingly unguarded, again.

"DANNY!!" Everyone shouted

"Well, you'll be happy to know I just sat through the most boring tour of my life." Dan said beginning to untie everyone.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Owen said

"Sure sure, wow, they really tied these chains good." Dan said still screwing around with the chains.

"How'd you find us?" Scarlett asked

"I just tailed the guys who got you and Owen, and well, sure enough look at that." Dan said

"Your my hero Dan." Scarlett said giving him a kiss

"Yeah..." Dan said love struck

"Well, we better hurry, those goons can be back at any time." Courtney demanded.

Back at the museum, Cody, Sam, and Duncan seemed to be the only living bodies left in the museum, they were playing 'tag' around a octagonal balcony that wrapped around the fifth floor, in the middle you could see the whole bottom of the museum.

"Whew...thats a long way down." Cody said

"Yeah...perfect for Sam to fall through right?" Duncan and Cody Chucked as Sam fired from the other side of the balcony

"You two just won't go away will you?" Sam yelled "And where the f#$k is Tom?" Sam muttered

"It's too late Sam, were running the show now, your gonna be sorry, you and Salieri ever messed with us." Cody said

"No Cody, your wrong, didn't you ever see the Godfather?" Sam began "You can't beat the mafia, we run this town, and I'm not, and Salieri for damn sure is not gonna let a couple of out-of-Country tourists get in his way." Sam finished

"But, I gave you your money back, why couldn't you have just given up Courtney, yeah we were pissed, and yeah we were originally here to kill you but still, we could have just left, it doesn't have to come to this Sam." Duncan said

"You know at this point Duncan, I am literally outnumbered, almost out of ammo, and pissed off, I would have, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you both killed Paulie!!!!" Sam yelled "You both made a big mistake, and Don Salieri isn't gonna tolerate it, you both don't know who your messing with, it is too late." Sam finished

"You poor bastard Sam, you obviously aren't a good thinker, so you have to have a guy like Marco Salieri do it for you." Cody said

"Your gonna regret that comment Cody...eat this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam fired right at Cody, he fell to the floor breathless.

"Dammit, Cody!!!" Duncan yelled as he fired "You may be a bad thinker Sam...But you are a good shot." Duncan said as he game of Tag continued............................No one said a word for the longest time, as both shooters were quietly stalking each other...... "I just wanted my girlfriend back Sam, I never meant for anyone to get hurt!!" Duncan yelled...to anywhere

"Well unfortunately, your little mistakes have made this peaceful operation into madness." Sam continued

"Come on Sam, you have no compassion or heart in you?!" Duncan asked

"See, thats the best part about the mob, they teach you to live without emotion!!" Sam said back

"You know, she was the only girl I ever loved, and she was the only girl to ever love me." Duncan said

"Ha ha, your such an idiot Duncan, I watch TV, I know things." Sam began "She never loved you, and to be frank, you never loved her either." Sam said

"Bulls#$t I changed her, I love her." Duncan continued "And she loves me!!"

"She loves your money, not you; face both your personalities don't make sense!!" Sam continued

"Opposites attract ya dick!!!" Duncan yelled "I'll always love her, thats why I'm going out of my way to save her." Duncan continued "And besides, you and I both know your just trying to stall time in order for Angelo to get here." Duncan surmised

"You know me all to well Duncan." Sam said

"I don't care what you think about us...We love each other." Duncan finished

"You keep thinking that Duncan...and when you die, I'm sure she'll find someone else...perhaps one without a criminal record." Sam finished

"Yeah, keep dreaming Luciano, keep dreaming..."

Sam and Duncan continued to silently plat tag...Then Sam to a corridor and fired...missed, and finally ran out of ammo...After Duncan has shot him in the leg

"Ah...Dammit!!" Sam yelled as Duncan fell to the floor...uninjured "Hey, it's the same situation again Duncan, now how are you gonna act?" Sam ran out and made a break for the stairs...

"Dammit." Duncan said flatly trying to get up

Their tedious game continued until they met again at the second floor balcony...Duncan put a shot right at Sam's lung...Yet Sam didn't fall

"Gah...Ah.......You-You did it." Sam began "But like I said They'll get you all the same." "Salieri, Tom; They'll get you." Sam continued "Oh you better hide real good, and you can forget Courtney, not after what you...you did." Sam was strained "They'll get you, like Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Frank." "And Frank, he was the Don's only real friend...And they found him...all the same." Sam continued strained

"Who the hell is Frank?" Duncan asked

"It doesn't matter, he's the same man who tried to save your girl." Sam said "And now they'll find you, so you better hide, and I'm sure Salieri will take good care of Courtney...And I mean _good _care Duncan... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...Sam chuckled as Duncan fired at Sam and emptied his gun...

"You better shut your mouth Sam...it could kill you." Duncan finished as he grabbed his check and left

5 Minutes later Sam tried to stagger to his feet, and limped over to the stairs to the sound of

"Sam...Sam...

"T-t-t-Tom...In...Here!!" Sam yelled weakly Tom walked in as Sam fell

"Sam...Holy s#$t, what happened?" Tom asked

"Duncan...happened." Sam said "Tell...Salieri...and...kill him." Sam was completely strained at this point

"Don't worry Sam, stay with me, I'll get you to the doc, he'll fix you right up." Tom said trying to move Sam

"Forget it, Tom...Just...get revenge...for me...and...Paulie." Sam finished

"No Sam...Don't die on me..SAM...SAM!!!!" Sam had fallen...and died... "No pulse." Tom said weakly as he left... "Duncan...is...a...dead...man." Tom finished as he walked out of the museum, and back to Salieri's.

How was that chapter right. Oh and it only gets real good next chapter. I promise that. But you guys are gonna have to wait for that, but we are close to done anyway. So please KEEP REVIEWING, cause we may be almost done, but not done yet. So, keep on the edge of your seat. Please stand-by...for update.


	19. Find Those Bastards, Capice?

Disclaimer: : Though I wish I own this...sadly I don't...

I have a scrimmage tomorrow...[here comes the pain.] So I figured I should update tonight. If not, I can finish tomorrow. I know you guys liked those last few chapters as I'm sure they kept you on the edge of your seat. As they did for me as I wrote them. Were getting close to the end, but were still not done yet. Oh, and don't forget the new poll on my profile page. So **KEEP REVIEWING, **cause here it is...by the way, Sam is in fact dead to answer your questions...Yeah, I know you guys didn't like him anyway, so here's this pretty interesting chapter, that isn't really aptly named...

Chapter 19: Find Those Bastards, Capice?

Tom was driving back to Salieri's hoping to catch up to Duncan, but he called his boss on the way. By the way, Capice is Italian for comprende, or; do you understand. Just saying.

"Come on, pick up." Tom said almost impatient

"Hello." Salieri said

"Boss...it's me Tom." Tom said flat "Listen...I didn't go to dinner with Paulie cause-

"He's dead I know, Sam told me." Salieri said also pretty flat

"Also.......Sam's dead too, he was killed at the museum." Tom said

"What...What happened." The Don asked sternly

"McNally killed him, he got away, but I found Lancaster's body among the dead." Tom said trying to be reassuring.

"Dammit, this has gone on for too long, we've lost too many good men...This ends Tom." Salieri began "Listen Tom...Your all I got left...well thats important anyway, should anything happen to me, you take over this family."

"What if McNally destroys the business?" Tom asked

"Grab what ever money you can, and guns, and a car, take Sarah; get rid of McNally, and get the hell outta here Tom, Capice?" Salieri asked

"I got it boss." Tom said

"Good, now go find Duncan, and get rid of him, and get our money back." Salieri said as he hung up.

"I got it boss." Tom said into the empty receiver.

"Why'd you have to play me like this Duncan?" Salieri said talking to himself. As Vincenzo walked in

"Hey boss, I didn't know you hired a cleaner." Vince said

"Cleaner, I didn't hire no cleaner." Marco said

"Yeah ya did, he's a basement cleaner, and he's taking his good old sweet time." Vince continued

"Who...what's his neame?" Salieri asked

"Uh...something Barbaro, he's some kid." Vince said

"Uh-huh, I see...and when did Mr. Barbaro get here?" Salieri asked

"Uh, shortly after Joey and Lou got back." Vince said

"............................Vince, I want you to get two guns, and follow me to the basement." Salieri said

"What for boss?" Vince asked

"Just do it." Salieri finished impatient.

"Well, i got a couple of guns right here but-" Vince continued to argue

"Quit arguing Vincenzo, I know someone like that can't be up to any good." Salieri said as they continued to the basement "We will have nothing if this guy escapes with our victims." Salieri grunted as they walked down the stairs.

Downstairs, Danny had finally gotten everyone free. Which took forever

"Now what?" Owen asked

"We get the hell outta here." Courtney said

"Come on, I think I know where the entrance is." Danny said

"But how do you plan to get us outta here, and past any guards?" Scarlett asked

"Easy...Owen, see those sacks over there." Dan said

"Yeah." Owen said confused.

"Get them over here." Dan said as Owen did just that

"What are you gonna do with these?" Bridgette asked

"You'll see, just follow me?" Dan said with a smirk as he led the posse to the secret ladder

"Now what?" Scarlett asked

"That Ralph guy, who you've met already is a complete idiot, so, I just place you in these bags, say your rats, and uh if-so-facto we just hop in Owen's car and go." Dan said

"Good plan." Everyone said in unison

So everyone got in a bag and were placed in the garage as Dan grunted trying to move them.

"Oh my God, I have never uh...seen a more worse epidemic in my life." Dan began

"Oh J-j-j-j-j-j-jeez, w-w-w-w-whats that?" Ralph asked

"Oh, Ralph, uh...i got a bad case of rats here, don't worry I got em all."

"D-d-d-do y-you need h-h-h-help?" Ralph asked

"Uh sure Ralphie, can you drive my car over here, it's the blue Ford across the street." Dan said

"I-i-i-i-I'm on it." Ralph said as he sprinted across the street

"Hook...Line...and Sinker." Dan smirked as everyone chuckled from inside the bags.............

"Thanks Mr. Cipriani, I got it from here." Dan grunted as he lifted the bags in the back. "The basement is spotless." Dan finished as he got in the drivers seat

"W-w-w-w-w-what a-a-a-bout y-your pay?" Ralph asked

"Uh......put it on my tab." Dan said as they left the compound, and Ralph went back to his work

Back downstairs, Salieri and Vince got closer and closer to the room,each step was stressed and sped

"Boss, maybe he is a cleaner?" Vince tried to resaon

"No way, I know he is up to no good." Salieri continued "It's too good to be true Vince." he continued

"I don't know, it all looks-" Vince began as they entered the room

"Oh my GOD!!!!!" Salieri yelled

"Okay, you've been right before?" Vince said

"Lets go to the entrance, maybe Ralph saw something." Salieri ordered

"I doubt it." Vince said

Ralph had just put the finishing touches on Vince's car...Hallelujah! Dan had about a five minute head start at this point.

"H-h-h-h-hey V-v-Vince, j-j-just putting the f-f-finis-s-s-hing touches on on your car here." Ralph said having no idea.

"Ralphie, that guy Barbaro, did he leave yet?" Vince asked concerned

"Oh yeah, h-h-h-h-he l-l-l-l-left s-s-s-s-ome time ago." Ralph said "He l-l-l-l-left with s-s-s-s-s-ome rat f-f-f-f-filled b-b-b-bags too." Ralph continued

"Aw....Dammit Ralph, it was the victims!" Salieri said annoyed

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I didn't k-k-know." Ralph stammered...as usual

"It's alright Ralph, you didn't know." Salieri said "Now we have nothing...Vince get Joe and Lou together, we go on a manhunt." Salieri said grimly as Tom pulled in. "Or maybe not....." Tom, Tom; we got a problem." Salieri said

"I'll say, that light on the corner of Market and Glenn street got longer." Tom said

"What...No no, not that." Salieri began "Look, the kids escaped again." Salieri said

"Aw, dammit." "What car did they go in." Tom asked

"A-a-a-a-a-a- F-f-f-f-f-ord T-t-t-t-Taurus, 2008, b-b-b-blue, n-n-n-n-n-new up-h-h-h-hostelry, and G---PS." Ralph said

"Damn Ralphie, you really are the car expert." Vince pointed out.

Nah, h-h-h-h-he t-t-t-tricked me, i-i-i-i-i-I g-g-g-got it f-f-f-f-f-for him." Ralph said

"Dammit Ralphie." Tom said

"You think you could pull it off Tommy?" Salieri asked

"Of course boss." Tom said getting in his car.

"Okay, good luck, bring those bastards back Tom, and if you see McNally, get rid of him...Capice?" Salieri said

"Capice boss." Tom said as he drove out of the compound.

Dan was a few blocks down the street as everyone got out of their sack, all were wondering what to do next.

"So, now what?" Scarlett asked

"I don't know, I guess I should call someone?" Dan said "I'll try Cody." Dan said dialing the numbers, he obviously had no idea..................."Hi, this is Cody, I'm...obviously not at the phone right now, so leave a message at the beep....and if your a lady...I'm available...BEEP. (Yeah, that's something I'm sure Cody would have for a voicemail.)

"Cody, it's me Dan, call me back when you get this message, alright bye." Dan finished

"Ooh, try Duncan." Courtney suggested

"Alright." Dan said dialing his number

Duncan was driving down back to the hotel to think of some other plan, or catch up on some sleep considering he hadn't gotten any in over a day.

"Hello." Duncan said monotoned

"Duncan, it's me; Sully." Dan began

"What do you want Dan?" Duncan asked

"I got everyone, Courtney, Bridgette, Owen, Scarlett, all of em, by myself." Dan said

"They got Owen and Scarlett too, damn." Duncan said

"They did, but I got em all back, where can I meet you?" Dan said

"Sully, you just made my day, considering I already lost Cody." Duncan said flatly again

"Thats why he wouldn't pick up." Dan said "What happened?" Dan asked

"Long story short, that bastard Sam killed him, but I took care of Sam." Duncan said proudly.

"Look, meet me at the Starbucks, just outside of Little Italy, by the way; I got some work done today, Sam and Paulie are dead." Duncan mentioned

"Good, I'll meet you there." Dan said as they hung up. "Okay, looks like were going to Starbucks." Dan said

"Good, I could use a pick me up." Bridgette mentioned

Little did our heroes know, Tom was tailing them.

"Thats right kiddies...you can run...but you can't hide." Tom said to himself.

You know, this is a good spot for a cliffhanger, theres the big chase scene in the next chapter. With some chase music courtesy of the one, the only Linkin Park. For the first time in my stories, and certainly not the last. And a lot of DuncanxCourtney romance in the next few chapters as well. Yup, I said it. So, I might be able to update in the next few days or so. So be ready, we may be close to done, but it's not over yet. So, don't forget about the poll on my profile on which story I'm gonna make next, and KEEP REVIEWING. So, please stand-by...for update.


	20. And Then It's All Gone, Hit The Floor!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I especially don't own the band Linkin Park, or any of their music, lyrics, band members, products, or albums.

Well, you know what that longer than usual disclaimer means...CHASE SCENE!!! Ha ha ha, my specialty. This scene is gonna have music courtesy of one of my favorite bands, Linkin Park. From their acclaimed album "Meteora" it's _Hit The Floor_. By the way, I'm gonna try and get this story done by the end of the weekend, as I have it off. So, now we go to that local Starbucks outside Little Italy, Atlantic City, so here it is. Don't forget about my POLL...by the way **KEEP REVIEWING**

Chapter 20: And Then It's All Gone; _Hit The Floor_...

Dan was a couple of blocks away from the establishment, and Tom was a couple of blocks behind Dan

"Your a pretty good driver Dan." Courtney said

"Thanks...Gwen actually taught me how to drive." Dan said kind of flat

"Were sorry about what happened, I lost Trent too." Scarlet said

"It's okay, at least I know Sam and Paul are dead, alls thats left is Tom, and Salieri." Dan said

"Good, I couldn't stand any of them." Bridgette scoffed "Except Frank."

"Oh yeah, I miss Frank, he was the only one of em I'll miss." Courtney pointed out

"Who's Frank?" Owen asked

"Yeah." Dan added

"The Consigliere to the Family." Bridgette began "He helped us to escape, but it obviously failed." "Thats also when Sam killed Geoff, right after Tom killed Frank." Bridgette finished

"Monsters." Dan said flatly

"Anyway, were here." Courtney said

"Lets hope no one followed us." Scarlett pointed out, as they walked in to find the usual confident Duncan sitting at the same table he sat at merely hours earlier that morning. And was of course happily greeted by Courtney.

"Duncan!!" She yelled and ran into the delinquent's arms

"Hey Princess." he said back "It's good to see all you guys in one piece." Duncan said with relief "Dan...your quite the liberator."

"Thanks, I do what I can." Dan said

"I missed you." Courtney said

"I missed you too babe." Duncan said back. "I went all over looking for you." "And we all lost a lot of good friends." Duncan continued grimly

"So, what do we do now?" Scarlet asked

"I guess we go back to the hotel, I don't think Salieri will mess with us after what has happened in the past few days...but unfortunately he'll never forgive us."

"Besides, it's you he wants anyway Duncan." Owen added

"I know, and that Angelo bastard knows it's him I want." Duncan said

"Come on, we better get back to the hotel." Danny added

"Yeah, that sounds good right now, it's been another long day." Duncan said

Tom had pulled up almost immediately after that sentence.

"GUESS WHO!!!!!!" He yelled from the outside and sprayed the window with bullets from a machine gun

"GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duncan yelled. There was almost no one in the restaurant and anyone already inside either ducked or hid, so there were no casualties

"That Angelo's really starting to get on my nerves!" Owen yelled

"Yeah, mine too." Dan said picking up his gun

"Quick, everyone out the back!" Bridgette yelled as everyone ran to the back of the store.

When the smoke cleared Tom noticed none of his targets remained inside

"Dammit!" he yelled

"I got an idea." Duncan began "Let him go into the Starbucks and when he does, we make a break for it." Duncan finished

"Good plan." Everyone said

"Alright kids, where ya hiding?" Tom yelled as he entered the establishment

"GO!!" Duncan yelled as everyone ran for a car, Tom turned around just to see them leave

"Son of a bitch." tom said weakly as he ran for his car. "Two can play this game." Tom said as he sped off after them.

"We gotta hurry." Courtney said to Duncan

"Yeah, no joke." Duncan said back

So here's the big chase scene, and a good time for it, by the way; any lyrics in this song that look like this _**Example**_...means screamo lyrics. This song is rated K+ for lyrics, enjoy.

_[Eerie sounding intro]_

_There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you when I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away_

"Step on it Dan!" Owen yelled_  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many things that you said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand_

"Just a little faster." Tom whispered as he caught up_  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
(**One minute you're on top**)  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop_

"He's getting closer." Scarlet whimpered_  
(**Making your heart stop**)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(**One minute you're on top**)  
The next you're not _

"S#$t, he's fast." Duncan said _  
Missed your shot  
(**Making your heart stop**)  
You think you won  
And then its all **gone**_

"Where are they going?" Tom asked himself confused_  
So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on_

"I think I know how to loose him." Dan said_  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_

"Were screwed!" Bridgette gasped_  
(**One minute you're on top**)  
Next you're not  
Watch you drop  
(**Making your heart stop**)_

"I can get us out of this." Dan said reassuringly_  
Just before you hit the floor  
(**One minute you're on top**)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(**Making you're heart stop**)_

"I don't even know where I am." Tom said_  
You think you've won  
(And then it's all** gone**)  
(And then he's all** gone**)  
(And then it's all** gone**)_

"I think the hotels...this way." Duncan said not 100% sure._  
(And then he's all** gone**)  
Now it's all **gone**  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway_

"This isn't the way to the hotel, what's Duncan doing?" Scarlet asked_  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall  
(**One minute you're on top**)  
Next you're not watch you drop_

"This is madness!" Courtney yelled_  
(**Making your heart stop**)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(**One minute you're on top**)  
Next you're not missed a shot_

"Looks like were going to the boardwalk." Duncan said_  
(**Making you're heart stop**)  
You think you've won  
(And then it's all** gone**)  
(And then he's all **gone**)_

"Why are we here?" Owen asked_  
(And then it's all **gone**)  
(And then he's all** gone**)  
Now it's all gone _

_[outro, music fades]_

The team swerved into one of the parking lots for the boardwalk, not far from the hotel.

"We can get access to the hotel from here, it's not far." Duncan said

"We should split up...and fast!" Bridgette ordered as Tom pulled in

"Quick, run!!!!!!!!!!1" Owen yelled as the teams split up in random directions

"Yeah, run!!!" Tom began "It won't be long now...it won't be long now." He finished

So, there you have it, a good chase scene, and a great chapter. KEEP VOTING. A real exciting, and tragic chapter is coming up, so be ready for it, it's coming soon...real soon. So PLEASE KEEP FFREAKING REVIEWING, and get ready, were almost done here. So, please stand-by...for update.


	21. From First To Last

Disclaimer: Still I own nothing...what a damn shame

Well, were getting down to the wire here...Thats not to say were done yet though. This is gonna be a real dramatic, and romantic chapter...And unfortunately, quite tragic. As will the rest of the story for that matter. Okay, so...yeah. Alright, When we last left our heroes, they had split up on the famed Atlantic City boardwalk (One of Jersey's finest boardwalks) in order to escape the ever pursuing Tommy. So, KEEP VOTING, and more importantly, please **KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!**

Chapter 21: From First To Last...

By the way, this chapter has nothing to do with the band, song, or album...it's for tragic purposes only. Anyway, the teams were Duncan and Courtney, Danny and Scarlett, and Owen and Bridgette, all split up in different directions...

"We should be safe here." Owen panted as he and Bridgette ran into a bar on the boards.

"Lets hope so." Bridgette said as they sat down at the bar.

"This is screwed up...can I have some nachos please...we can't just keep running." Owen said obviously not forgetting about his appetite. (Yeah, I know you guys saw that one coming.)

"I know, I thought this week, we could relax...and all we've done is run for our lives." Bridgette said as another familiar looking stiff sat a few chairs over from them

"I'll have a coffee please." Tom said with his hat off.

"Oh my God, it's Tom." Bridgette whispered

"If he finds us were screwed." Owen said "And I won't even get to taste my nachos."

"Wait...I have an idea." Bridgette said, and with several items they found in the restaurant, she made two very unbelievably moronic disguises. "I think this'll work." Bridgette said confident in herself

"Well, alright then." Owen said "As long as I get my nachos."

"Your nachos sir." The waitress said

"Thanks"

"And your coffee sir." she said handing Tom his coffee

"Thank you." Tom said weakly as he took a sip, realized how hot it was, and looked over to the two disguised blond teenage stiffs next to him "Hey, hows it going?"

"Uh..." Owen stuttered trying to think of something to say

"Well...say something already." Bridgette whispered

"Uh...hi." Owen eventually muttered

"You guys here on vacation?" Tom asked

"Uh...yeah, yeah vacation, that works, heh heh." Owen chuckled nervously "My names uh...my-my names uh...Nudnick Shpeilkiss, and this is my friend...Vanessa." Owen eventually blurted out

"And yourself?" Bridgette asked nervous as ever

"My names Tom, this your first time to Atlantic City?" He asked

"Uh...yeah, yeah." Owen stammered nervously

"Well, if your looking for good Italian food, try the Salieri bar and grill on Hansen street in Little Italy, excellent food." Tom said advertising his business location...having no idea who he was advertising it to.

"Uh, thanks we'll keep that in mind." Bridgette said

"So uh...anything good to do around here?" Owen asked trying to steer the conversation away from anything he and Bridgette might regret.

"Well, once you get passed the gambling, the boardwalk, and the great restaurants, thats pretty much all there is to do." Tom answered

"Well, it was nice talking with you." Bridgette said as Owen payed for his food. "Come on...Nudnick." She said

"Coming." Owen said as they left

"I'll see you around...WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Tom yelled as Bridgette and Owen froze as Tom approached them....... "You forgot your wallet Nudnick." Tom said handing Owen his wallet

"Oh uh, thanks heh heh." Owen said, but as he took the wallet, his drivers licenses fell out.

"Oh, and...heres your licenses." Tom said....Wait a second...Sikorsky?" Tom said

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bridgette and Owen bolted from the bar

"Well, I'll be damned." Tom said as he ran after them

"Now what?" Owen asked

"I don't know, run faster!!" Bridgette yelled

Scarlett and Danny were walking down the Midway, assuming Tom was nowhere to be seen.

"I think we might have lost him." Dan said pretty confident

"I think so too." Scarlett added

"Since were here, we should play some games, or uh...something." Dan stammered

"You mean like a date." Scarlett asked suave like

"Uh...depends if want it to be a..." Dan stammered again

"Oh, stop worrying and lets go." Scarlett said grabbing Danny's arm as they went deeper on the pier.

"I used to be pretty good at these old games." Dan said walking up to a bottle knocking game

"Well, lets see what you got." Scarlett said

"Okay then, 3 balls my good man." Dan said putting a five on the counter

"Thats what she said." said the worker putting 3 balls on the counter

"Shut-up." Dan said getting in a pitchers stance "Alright Scarlett, this'll be too easy [grunts, throws] Dan missed

"Uh, dude, the bottles are that way." The clerk said sarcastically

"Shut-it." Dan said gripping another ball....[grunts, throws] This time Dan hit the stack of bottle next to him.

"Too bad, theres no prize for hitting the adjacent stack of bottles." The clerk chuckled

"Quiet Yankee, I still got one more throw." Dan said picking up the last ball...[grunts, throws....whack...thud]

AW, crap!" Scarlett said. This time the ball hit the clerk in the head, then bounced off his head and knocked over the stack of bottles

"Ha, I still did it." Dan said

"Stinkle-dooble-do....." The clerk groaned as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Well, I guess I'll just help myself here." Dan said taking the huge Donkey Kong stuffed animal from the top shelf. "Pleasure doing business with you, and uh...clean yourself up." Dan said to the knocked out Clerk as he and Scarlett walked away

Tom was still chasing Bridgette and Geoff as he passed the Midway

"Come back here you bastards....Gah!!!" "Cramp, cramp, dammit, dammit, ow, ow, ow." Tom groaned as he held his side and leaned over the boardwalk, as he looked down the Midway to see Scarlett and Danny. "Well, that was convenient." "Gah...ow, ow, ow." Tom limped over to the pier. "I'm never gonna get them while running...I'll have to go silent." Tom equipped his pistol with a sound suppressor. "Perfect." Tom said to himself as he limped to the midway.

"Come on." Scarlett pulled Danny to the tunnel of love.

"What, really?" Dan asked

"Yeah, your not like most guys I've met Danny, your different." Scarlett said as Dan blushed

"Thanks." They both got in one of the swans

"Aw, this is gonna be too easy." Tom said as he walked over to the tunnel entrance.

"Excuse, excuse me sir, sir, you can't go in there." The ride staff said

"Look pal, I'm not even gonna lie right now, I have had, the busiest, and the longest two days of my f#$%$g life, and I can make your life hell in an instant, I have connections from here to New York, and unless you want to stop living, you will let me in that tunnel." Tom snarled

"......Your bluffing ride staff said as Tom pointed the gun right at him

"Am I?" Tom said coldly

"....Please continue." The guy said nervous

"Thank you, and this little matter is between ourselves capice?" Tom said

"Of course."

"Good."

The ride was about half over and Scarlett had fallen right into Danny's arms

"If we ever got out of this, I'd like to do this again...you know under better circumstances." Scarlett said

"I'd like that too." Dan said.

"Thanks for being there for me." Scarlett said

"No problem." Dan said, as they went in for a kiss, it would've lasted if it wasn't for the-[silenced gunshot]

"AHHHH!" They both yelled to see Tom right in front of them, as the ride stopped right in the middle of the tunnel.

"You knew this was coming Sully." Tom began as he raised the gun.

"Knock it off Angelo, your really ruining my evening." Dan said

"Yeah, well, yous guys have ruined my weekend, so; what seems worse?" Tom asked

"Your a butcher Tom, you know that?" Scarlett said

"Too bad, it's my job, Daniel Sullivan...this is compliments of Marco Salieri...say goodnight." Tom said

"Quick run!" Dan yelled pulling out his gun, as they got out of the ride, Tom got behind some cover.

"Help, Dan; I'm stuck, ugh!" Scarlett groaned as she was caught in her seat belt.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Dan said trying to get her out of it.

"You know what Sullivan, your friends took some of mine...it's time they got some payback...[two silenced gunshots]

"Scarlett, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom had shot her

"That was for Paulie." Tom said

"Danny...just...go." Scarlett faded "I...I...love........[dies...]

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dan screamed

"And this is for Sam." Tom said as he raised the gun for Dan

"No, this is for Scarlett...and for my sister!!!!!!!" Dan fired as Tom ran

"S#$t, he looks mad." Tom said as he exited the ride with Dan behind him, Tom took cover behind a game

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!" Dan shouted

"Ah...I picked the wrong day to have a frickin cramp." Tom said grabbing his side again

"Come on Tommy...You took my sister...you took my girlfriend, which I had for an hour...might as well take me too...I got nothing to lose." Dan said as he got closer

"...The fun house, of course." Tom said as he ran for it.

Tom ran in, and checked his watch

"9:00." he said to notice the many mirrors, and only to find out, he was the only one hi the house...until Dan came rushing in a few seconds later

"......Like I said Tom, I got nothing to lose...and a whole helluva lot to gain." Dan said as he and Tom maneuvered their way through the hall of mirrors, as though it was a weird flashback of Duncan and Sam merely hours ago.

"No Dan...your wrong." Tom began "Thanks to these little mishaps, do know my current position in the family?" Tom asked "Which I owe all to you guys...thanks to you, I'm the underboss, 2nd in command." Tom continued "I haven't even been in this business, for even a year yet."

"Yeah, so what?" Dan scoffed and continued to roam

"It's a big deal, a rookie like me, with that position...forget about it, something Sam's striven for, for years, and all he got was capo." Tom said

"What are you getting at Corleone?" Dan asked sarcastically

"What I'm saying is, you kill me, Salieri will stop at nothing to rub you out." Tom said "You should've stayed out of the way." Tom said "The mafia is no place for a kid like you to get in the way of, face it Danny, your in deep s#$t, deeper s#$t than you'll ever know." Tom finished

"No Tom your wrong, you guys think just cause you guys, are tough, feared, and organized you think that everyone is gonna do as you say, or else they're dead." Dan began "But you never expect guys like me to stand in your way, and once you make that error, thats when you loose guys like Paulie, Sam, those two my sister and Trent killed at the hotel, and you assume, you can just beat us down." Dan continued "But your way of life doesn't work, not for Duncan, not for Owen, and sure as s#$t, not for me, and when all that happens, you either have to rely on your connections, or yourself to get you and your boss out of a jam, now tell me Tom, whose in deeper s$%t? Dan finished

"Great bible story, heh heh heh heh." Tom chuckled

"I can hear it in your voice Tom, your nervous." Dan said "You know I'm right."

"Dan, you'd be making some sense, if you were a 27 year old man, but your 15, your just a kid, trying to take on the most powerful mob family in south Jersey, you may not understand how things work around here, but I do." Tom said "Now...lets see, if your little lecture makes sense...NOW!!!!!"

Tom shot up all the mirrors and made for the closest exit.

"Yeah, keep running Tom, you better get used to that." Dan said as he woke up and breathed a sigh of belief... "He hate to say it, but he's right." Dan said as he got up and left.

Tom ran out, and onto Steel Pier, right by the resort, Where Tom found two familiar faces on the ferris wheel.

"And now to finish what I started." Tom said as he made a break for the ferris wheel, as Dan, Owen, and Bridgette converged on each other.

"Dan, what happened?" Owen asked

"Tom happened." Dan said flat as he had all eyes on Tom running for the ferris wheel.

"Oh my God, he's going for Duncan and Courtney!!" Bridgette yelled

"We gotta do something." Owen said "And what happened to Scarlett?" Owen asked

".....................Like I said Owen, Tom happened." Dan finished as Bridgette and Owen gasped.

Now, heres a good cliffhanger for ya. I'll update another exciting chapter tomorrow, and I'll try to finish, but it might happen, all I'm saying is, don't get your hopes up. So, I leave you with, KEEP REVIEWING, and keep VOTING. So, please stand-by..for update.


	22. Mess With Me, I Mess With You

Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own this.

Well, were just about getting down to the nitty and gritty here. I know, a good story almost over...it's sad, it really is. But, I'm getting too ahead of myself, we still got a few more chapters after this one. And a lot of key characters, and some not so key, are going to die very soon. So, just a heads up. We now take you to Tom, as he is in hot pursuit of everyone's favorite Canadian-mismatched-how-do-they-make-it-work-couple on the ferris wheel. Yes I mean Duncan and Courtney...So KEEP VOTING, and **KEEP REVIEWING**

Chapter 22: Mess With Me, I Mess With You...

Tom was ramming his way through the line, in order to make it to the front.

"One side, move it or lose it, trying to get through here." Tom said pushing his way to the front

"Yo saucy, why don't you let people who have been waiting longer than you, to get in front." One guy said

"Hey, why don't you watch your mouth buddy, or you'll be six feet under in an instant, capice?" Tom said as he continued to get to the front

"Excuse me sir, you can't get that close to the wheel." The ride staff guy said

"Shut-it, or I'll fill you with holes." Tom said pointing the gun to the crowd as they dispersed "Never in all my years, have I encountered a more ignorant group of people...gavones." Tom said

"Sir seriously, I'm gonna have to call security if you don't-

"Yeah, well then I'm gonna have to call Salieri, now tell me, which one should be more afraid?" Tom asked interrupting the staff guy's sentence

"Salieri....never mind...heh heh, go on ahead." The ride staff said with a nervous chuckle, he obviously knew too much.

"Now, keep this thing running, and let no one off until I tell ya too, capice?" Tom said

"Yes sir." The ride staff said

"Good." Tom began to climb, yeah; I said it, climb the ferris wheel, to get Duncan.

"What is that crazy bastard doing?" Dan said as he Owen and Bridgette watched from below.

"I don't know, but we have to warn Duncan and Courtney." Bridgette suggested as they tried to get their attention.

Duncan and Courtney were at the top of the ferris wheel, admiring the amazing southern Jersey coastline, and the stunning view of the Atlantic Ocean, it was a clear night, and the moon was nearly full. Perfect weather.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Courtney said

"I know, I just wish we can really enjoy it." Duncan said

"Who says we can't?" Courtney said as they got closer...not sure how much closer they could get.

"Oh, Princess wants some." Duncan realized

"Shut-up and kiss me, you ogre." Yeah, I'm sure you guys wanted that to happen, it's what the people want

"GUYS, GUYS....IT'S ANGELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three yelled from down below.

"Hey, look; It's Bridge Owen and Danny...don't see Scarlett anywhere." Duncan said

"I think they're waving to us?" Courtney guessed "Hi guys!!!" She yelled

"Watch out, Tom's coming!!!!!" Owen yelled

"Yeah, were having fun too!!" Duncan shouted, obviously misinterpreting his message

"Any you guys, see Tom yet???" Courtney asked....man this would be a funny moment.

"They're not listening." Dan grunted frustrated

"You know, it was kind of nice we got chased here, I'm having a lot of fun." Courtney said laying on Duncan's lap.

"Me too, Princess...me too." Duncan said

"I love you Duncan." Courtney said nearly falling asleep

"I love you too Courtn-[bang, bang] "What the hell!!??" Duncan was interrupted by Tom's gunfire.

Tom, was right in the middle of the ferris wheel standing on the central axle, he wasn't falling off anytime soon.

"Dammit, that Angelo won't give us a break!" Duncan yelled as he and Courtney just stood up in the gondola. "You just interrupted the most romantic moment in my life, you bastard!!!" Duncan yelled from below.

"Yeah, well you killed both my friends, now tell me, whose the bad guy here?" Tom asked as he threw a fresh clip into his gun

"You knew this was coming Tommy." Duncan said taking out his gun.

"I'd say the same thing to you, this is compliments of Marco Salieri...and myself." Tom said

"Okay fine, this is compliments of Duncan McNally." Duncan said back

"Alright then, take this!!" Tom fired at Duncan and Courtney as the ferris wheel, came up to the top again, slowly.

"Aw, s#$t, were never gonna get out this way." Courtney said, nervous as ever.

"Wait...I got an idea." Duncan said looking down at a small dive pool below them.

""Oh no...oh no...were not gonna-"

"Uh-huh." Duncan said interrupting Courtney

"Were never gonna make it." Courtney said

"No offense darling, but I would like to leave this ride without two bullets in my head, and thats our only ticket." Duncan said as Tom climbed higher, only getting closer.

"Duncan, I can't-"

"Courtney, your gonna have to trust me." Duncan said interrupting her again.

"But-[Duncan kisses her]

"Trust me...I'd never let anything happen to you." Duncan said passionately.

"........Okay, I trust you." Courtney said as they both held hands

"What are they doing?" Dan asked from below

"I dunno." Bridgette and Owen said

"Okay, on the count of three, we jump." Duncan said

"Okay." Courtney said.

"One...Two...THREE!!!!!!" They jumped

"What the..." Tom said in aw, as he watched

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [KER-SPLASH!!!!!!]

"Yeah, we made it!!!" Duncan said as they came up for air. "Take that Angelo, HA HA!!!!!"

"Nothing...surprises me anymore." Tom said as he began to climb down.

"We get to them." Owen said as the team and Tom made their way to the dive pool.

"See I told you, you just gotta tru-[ bubbles] Courtney pulled him under, and they actually made out, under water

"Ahhhhh, [breathes] That was great." Duncan said as they climbed out

"You really are the best Duncan, now I think your kind of crazy, but still the best." Courtney said

"Thanks, now come on, we gotta get the hell outta here, Angelo could come at any time." Duncan said

"Good idea." Courtney said as they got out, and ran down the pier.....

A few minutes later, Tom arrived to the pool.

"Great, this has to happen to me." tom said starring at the empty pool in front of him...... "Hello, whats this." Tom noticed the path of watery footprints going down the pier "Amateurs." Tom followed the footsteps. Only seconds before the rest of the team arrived

"Looks like they left." Bridgette said

"And it looks like I know where they're headed." Dan said looking at the still wet footprints.

"Do you think Angelo saw these too?" Bridgette asked

"Unfortunately, I think so." Owen said starring at some loafer footprints following the others.

"And I can guarantee you, theres only one guy around here, wearing loafers." Owen said

"Lets go!!" Dan yelled as everyone followed the tracks.

Duncan and Courtney had hid behind a storage unit, and found some towels.

"Wow, what a rush." Duncan said

"I know, I guess thats what happens when I hang out with you." Courtney said

"Aw Princess, your making me blush." Duncan said back

"Come on, we should get going." Courtney said

"Ah, whats the rush, baby; were alone, Tom's stopped following us, were finally together." Duncan said pulling her closer

"Well, if you insist." Courtney said

Tom followed the tracks to the storage unit.

"Damn, it's dark in here." Tom said gun loaded, then he spied two dark silhouettes which seemed to be making out in front of him

"Ooh, Duncan." Courtney said seductively through the darkness, which was all the proof Tom needed

Well, that's all the proof I need." Yes Tom, thats what I just said...anyway.[bang, bang, bang, click, click]

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Duncan yelled as Tom turned on the light revealing Courtney on the ground

"Oh, come on!" Tom said annoyed as his gun clicked again as he tried to fire at Duncan

"You killed her!!!!!!!" Duncan yelled as he raised his gun

"This ain't over, not by a long shot!!!!!" Tom yelled as he made a break for the outside

"You messed with the wrong guy, and your gonna pay!!!" Duncan shouted

"D-D-D...Duncan." Courtney weakly managed to say as she tried to get to her feet.

"Courtney....your alive." Duncan said trying to hold her up.

"Yeah...but not...for...long." She said

"Just try to stay with me-" Duncan began but was interrupted

"It's no use." Courtney muttered, and from out of nowhere Maroon 5's _Wake Up Call _started to play.

"It's our song..." Courtney muttered trying to force a smile.

"I know." Duncan said as they leaned in for one last kiss, Courtney's grip faded, her eyes closed, and she fell to the floor...and not another word was spoken, not even from Duncan who walked out of the tent, gave Owen a text message, and ran like mad for his car.

"Hey, I got a text message." Owen said

"Who from?" Bridgette asked

"From Duncan." Owen said as he read it. "Courtney's dead, going after Angelo, meet me at the Starbucks at seven tomorrow morning, don't be late, were finishing off Salieri, one way...or another." Owen finished

"Oh my God...Courtney!" Bridgette gasped

"We better get the hell outta here." Dan said as they ran off, as they sounds of sirens got closer.

Duncan drove at top speed back to Tom's place. So he could beat Tom there.

"You messed with the wrong Canuck Angelo." Duncan said getting out of his car. He walked in, with the angriest face on. And to the elevator. "Angelo's and step on it." Duncan ordered

"Sure thing." Todd said, not remembering Duncan from the night before. "I'm not sure Mr. Angelo is back yet but-

"That's okay, I'm looking for Mrs. Angelo anyway." Duncan said as he got onto the floor

Duncan wasted no time.

"You again!!" Sarah yelled

"Thats right, your husband took someone very special from me, Sarah." Duncan began

"W-What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"This..." Duncan said raising the gun

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" [bang, bang, bang] "Now to get rid of everything else, Tom cares about..." Duncan said as he got some Molotov cocktails from Tom's liquor cabinet, and lit up the place. "Now, that this place is burned, time to leave the same way I left the last time." Duncan said as he walked up to the balcony, careful not to burn himself

"WHAT THE...? Tom was speechless as he came in "MCNALLY!!!!!" Tom yelled as he ran to the balcony to see Duncan already on it.

"Hey, Tom; like what I did with the place?" Duncan said sarcastically

"You killed my wife, and destroyed my condo!!!" Tom yelled

"You killed my brother, and my girl, were even." Duncan said as he fell backwards off the balcony and into the pool

"This isn't the end Duncan, your gonna pay!!!!!" Tom yelled as he ran to put out the fire

Duncan floated to the top of the pool, and got out, to see Gerald's body not where he was the night before.

"Now, to finally get some rest." Duncan said as he heard a faint voice behind him

"Duncan!!"

"What, what!!" Duncan yelled behind him to not see tom behind him, but a ghostly Courtney

"Courtney." Duncan said "Your...your

"A ghost?" Courtney said finishing his sentence

"Yeah." Duncan managed to say flabbergasted

"Thanks for getting revenge, it means a lot you care so much, even when I'm not around." Courtney said

"No problem, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Duncan said

"I'll miss you Duncan, and I still love you." she said

"Me too." Duncan said as he leaned in for a hug, Courtney vanished and Duncan fell to his knees, and broke down...Then left, for another long day tomorrow, but...it would be a day of infamy...for both teams.

Hows that for a cliffhanger? Well, I thought it was good, I'll update as soon as I can. Cause, this story is counting down. So, I hope you enjoyed the romance, as promised. So, don't forget about my poll, and please KEEP REVIEWING. So, please stand-by...for update.


	23. Mafioso Vendetta Countdown, Remembrance

Disclaimer: This is really pissing me off!!!!!!!!! I don't own.

Well, that was some, dramatic, romantic, and tragic chapter wasn't it...Well, wasn't it??? Talk to me people!!!!!!! So, this chapter; I'm really cleaning house in this chapter, no seriously, I'm being quite literal. Even though this stories almost over, it's still gonna be good though. Oh and uh, for response in the last chapter, sorry DxC fans. Anyway, This is gonna be petty explosive chapter, to say the least. So, here we go, as Tom went to look for somewhere to go. By the way keep voting and **KEEP REVIEWING!!!**

Chapter 23: Mafioso Vendetta; Countdown, And Remembrance

Tom got in got some money, some of his possessions, and a few guns; then got in his car and sped out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Tom said weakly. Tom eventually had one place on his mind...Paulie's. It was the only place he could go, that he wouldn't mind staying at.

Tom walked in, through the kicked in door, the authorities had taken Paulie's body out. Duncan and Cody had left the place an absolute mess, but it was still a huge improvement from Tom's previous place of residence.

"It'll do." Tom said as he placed his things down on the table, of course the first thing on his mind was to call Salieri, to inform him on what happened.

"Hello." Salieri said

"Boss...It's Tom, look; I'm sorry I couldn't get the kids, or the money, I've had a helluva night." Tom said

"I'll say, it says here, your not even calling from your condo." The boss continued

"That's because, I don't have a condo, Duncan killed Sarah, and burned the place, I was fortunate to get out with what I had." Tom continued

"What this is nuts, bye the way I saw on the news on what happened at the pier, and I understand where your coming from." Salieri continued "So, come on down to the restaurant tomorrow, so we can finish this job." Salieri finished Get some sleep." he finished

"No problem boss." Tom said as he hung up. And sighed. Tom threw off his hat and shoes, laid on Paulie's bed, took out a smoke, and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, Duncan was in an ally way, outside a bomb experts office, a guy who also wasn't a big Salieri fan, I think you guys can see where this is going.

The guy, in an all white wardrobe, walked out with a huge bomb in his hands

"You sure this thing'll work Mr. Morello?" Duncan asked (Yeah Mafia fans, I'm sure you saw that one coming.)

"Of course, it'll blow up everything, and goodbye Salieri." Morello said "I'll put it in your trunk."

"Thanks, and uh...Wheres Salieri's bar?" Duncan asked

"Down on Hansen street, it's not far, just due east." Morello said

"Well, thanks, I owe you one." Duncan said as he drove off. And back to the hotel

Everyone had drudged back to their rooms, Bridgette's wasn't even slept in, except for her sister, who she was supposed to share it with.

"BRIDGETTE!!!!!" Cindy yelled as she greeted her sister.

"Hey Cind." Bridgette said weakly

"Oh my God, we thought you were dead!" Cindy continued as Bridgette fell on her bed. "What happened?" Cindy asked

"A lot of things happened." Bridgette said "I just want something to eat...And I really don't care what it is." she said

"Sure thing, I'll go see what I can get you." Cindy said as she left

"Man, it's been a long weekend." Bridgette groaned

It was the same story for Owen, Tim and Izzy were watching TV in Owen's room when he stumbled in.

"OWEN!!!!!" They yelled as Owen fell on his bed

"I've never ran more today, then I have in years." Owen said

"Hey, you did good today big guy, were watching the news now." Tim said

"Owen, I'm so glad your okay." Izzy said hugging him...a little too hard. "Izzy missed Owen a lot." She said

"Owen missed Izzy too." Owen tried to say.

"Were sorry about Courtney bro." Tim said "But, she did get you kicked off on season two anyway, so whats the big deal, right?" he said

"I guess so." Owen said.

"Come on Izzy, lets let him sleep." Tim said

"Okay." Izzy agreed, they left soon after.

Dan's greeting was completely different...there was none. He walked into his lonely room...Realized no one was in it...again, and fell right on his bed, set his alarm for 6 am. So he could go to Starbucks tomorrow as Duncan ordered.

"I can't believe everyone in my life...is gone." Dan said starring at the ceiling, he soon fell asleep, and had a flashback dream, of his childhood with Gwen...

-Flashback-

_We now go to Some random town in Ontario in which I can't remember or pronounce correctly, where Danny and Gwen grew up, on a hot summers day in July of 2003, making Gwen 10, and Danny 9._

"_Ah, Danny, cut it out." Gwen yelled as Dan chased her around the pool in their backyard._

"_Eat fluids, goth breath!!" Dan yelled squirting her sister with...some kind of fluid._

"_Knock it off, MOM!!!!!" Gwen yelled_

"_Oh Gwen, you know he's just playing, come on; come in for some lemonade." Gwen's mom said as Dan stuck his tongue at her..._

"_Ugh, I hate you!!!!" Gwen yelled as she walked off_

"_GWEN!!!!!" her mom yelled_

_Now we take you to Halloween 2005, Gwen is 12, and Danny 11._

"_Mom, do I have to take Dan with me to the party?" Gwen begged._

"_Yes, he really wants to spend time with you, and this would be the world to him." Mom said_

"_But all my friends will be there." Gwen groaned_

"_My mind is made up, and don't tease him." Mom said revealing an evil smirking Dan on the couch._

"_I hate you." Gwen snarled_

"_I know." Dan said_

_They left, and met some of Gwen's friends...By friends I mean Bridgette , and two girls I made up, Paige, and Glenn...Gwen was a vampire, Bridgette was a mermaid, Glenn was also a vampire, and Paige was some kind of fairy. Dan was a ninja._

"_Sorry guys...my mean-as-ever-mother, said I had to take dick face with us." Gwen announced_

"_Hey shut-up vampire butt." Dan said_

"_Hey guys, lets just go to the party." Bridgette said_

"_And we should try to have a good time." Glenn said_

"_Lets hope so G-Len." Gwen said_

_So, they got there..._

"_Ladies...Sully." another friend said_

"_Hey Spencer." Gwen said_

"_Come on in, were gonna have a real awesome time." Spencer led them in _

"_Alright Spence, wheres the candy." Dan asked_

"_Over there by the punch Sully, help yourself." Spencer said_

"_Hey Gwen, I think Spencer wants to talk to you." Paige said_

"_Me?" Gwen sounded surprised_

"_I think he wants to kiss you." Bridgette joked, as her, Paige and Glenn made kissy faces_

"_Alright, alright; where is he?" Gwen asked_

"_Over there." Glenn said pointing to one of the couches_

"_Hey, you having a good time?" Spencer asked_

"_Yeah...but I'll think I'm gonna like this even more....." As they leaned in, punch fell on Gwen's head_

"_Guess who...loser!!!!!" Dan laughed, as did almost everyone else._

"_I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!" Gwen yelled as she ran to the bathroom, bawling._

_Now for something more recent, Christmas break 2007, Gwen and Dan were waiting for their flight, to some Caribbean island, and Gwen and Dan were still fighting...Gwen is 15, Dan 14._

"_Better check this one twice officer, shes dangerous." Dan joked as they walked through security._

"_Shut-up you creep." Gwen said_

"_Kids, knock it off, this is a public airport." Mom said "Now, I'll take our stuff to the gate, heres 20 bucks, go get something to eat." Mom said "Gate 45, don't be late." She said as both her kids ran off "AND DON'T SPEND IT ON CANDY!!!!!" She yelled, but it was too late, both her kids ran into the convenient store...and were looking at candy_

"_Sucker...okay, so do you want the candy, or the candy." Gwen giggled_

"_Ooh ooh, I want a Hershey's bar, no two Hershey's bars, I wanna skittles, I wanna Reese's, I wanna-[smack] ow." Dan finished_

"_You'll get nothing and like it, dork." Gwen said taking various items from the shelf...most of which candy._

"_Why don't you pick up an issue of Goth's monthly, or Ugly Quarterly." Dan joked as he ran into a familiar face...literally_

"_Hey watch it kid, or you'll get yourself hurt." He said_

"_Paulie, relax.......[audience gasps]_

"_Oh, sorry fellas, he's my brother." Gwen said_

"_Well, keep a leash on him." Paulie said_

"_Paulie, knock it off." TOM said "I'm really sorry, this is the third airport we've flown through, and my friend heres a little jet lagged." tom continued_

"_It's alright." Dan said "Sorry."_

"_Sure, sure, here, take this, as a token of my apology." Tom said handing Dan a fifty, he and Gwen gasped "Compliments of Mr. Salieri." Tom said_

"_Gee thanks." Dan said still confused_

"_Well, we better get going." Paulie said_

"_Yeah, you know to catch our flight and so on." Tom said as they left._

"_Don't you think those guys were kind of suspicious?" Gwen asked_

"_When you get 50 American dollars for running into a dude, you don't think twice." Dan said starring at the bill._

"_Oh come on, well dressed gentleman, Italian, having tons of money on hand, compliments of Mr. Salieri, don't you think that just screams Mafia?" Gwen asked_

"_See, thats profiling, something I won't stoop to." Dan said_

"_The guys name was Paulie, Dan!" Gwen said "Haven't you ever seen any of those mob movies?" she asked_

"_Once again, profiling." Dan said "Besides, I just got 50 bucks, so I don't care." Dan finished_

"_I hate you." Gwen said_

"_I know." Dan said_

_-End Flashback-_

"............................That was Angelo at the airport!!!" Dan yelled waking up, to see it was in fact 6 in the morning.

Dan, Owen, Bridgette, and Duncan met behind the Starbucks like Duncan said.

"Alright, yesterday evening I met this bomb expert named Morello, he gave me this." Duncan said opening his trunk "Yup, this baby will blow up everything in it's path." Duncan said proudly. "and I know just where were gonna put it." Duncan said "Come on."

so, they climbed into Duncan's car, and drove to Salieri bar, Dan was sort of discouraged.

"What's wrong Sully?" Owen asked

"Nothing."

"Come on, whats wrong?" Bridgette asked

"I had a bunch of flashbacks about Gwen last night, and I feel kind of guilty." Dan said "Besides, we had a run-in with Angelo, and Capone that I just remembered yesterday." Dan said

"Man thats weird." Duncan said.

Duncan was quick to place the bomb in the kitchen, then left to go home

"And for the piece de resistance." Duncan said "We call Angelo, once were safely away." Everyone chuckled...

Tom, had met in the meeting room shortly thereafter.

"Yesterday was the worst disaster we ever had." Salieri began "We lost 30 men, including Sam, Paulie, and Frank." Salieri said "It's time we ended this Tom."

"I couldn't agree more boss." Tom said.

"Good, so; Vincenzo made this bomb, you are to put it in the restaurant, and kill em all, while they eat breakfast, were ending this today." Salieri said.

"I won't fail you boss." Tom said

"Good, and get back fast, theres a full staff meeting today, I'm discussing the new ranks." Salieri said...Tom left soon after.

Tom quickly drove over to the resort, and even quicker planted the bomb. Costello, Chris, Cindy, Tim, Eva, Heather, and Izzy were there already.

"Well, I have the warrants, we strike today." Sal said

"good, anything to get rid of Salieri, and fast." Chris said

"Yeah, this is nuts." Eva pointed out.

"But, at least were rid of some pretty annoying people." Heather said as everyone gave her the eye

"What?" she asked

"Heather, just shut-up already." Izzy said.

"Thank you Iz." Tim said

"Alright, well, I'll let you know when my teams are gonna strike." Sal said

"Good, I want that guy dead." Cindy said with a snarl.

"Hey, whats that beeping?" Eva asked

"Yeah, I hear it too." Chris said

Outside, the gang had parked, and tom was across the street with the detonator, he lit a smoke just as he... [KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!]

"Boom." Tom said lightly as he left before eying the team, who just watched the horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Bridgette and Owen yelled

"He killed them." Duncan said

"I can't believe it!!!!!" Owen sobbed

"Look, theres Angelo, lets get him!!!!!" Dan yelled

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him!!!!!" Bridgette yelled as they climbed into Duncan's car after him.

"Boss, I'm on my way back." Tom said

"Good, I'm starting the meeting very soon." Salieri said

So, I'll end it there. Told you it was explosive. And yeah, they're dead. No surprise there. So, I'm sorry I rushed the ending, it's like 11:30 at night, and I want to just wanna update and go the hell to bed. The next chapter will also be pretty explosive, and climactic, as were almost done here. So, keep those votes a coming. And KEEP REVIEWING!!! Please stand-by...for update.


	24. Retribution Payed At Last

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Wow, wow, wow, wow!!!! Thats all I can say boys and girls. I know it's been like 3 weeks since I last wrote but my damn computer was infected with like a million viruses, and they wouldn't even let me on the site. I know I've still been trying to write you guys messages on my parents computer, and I thank you for your patience. And I apologize for the brief inconvenience. Next up, thanks for voting, and keep voting as I'm still keeping the poll up. And your probably wondering of the slight change in scenery. My new tagname is niko56 rather than niko66, as my number is changing again next year, and 56 sounds better than 69. So, with all that stuff said...We now take you to Tom returning to work...To bad it's gonna blow up. So **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **Here it is...an epic chapter 3 weeks in the making.

Chapter 24: Retribution Payed At Last...

Tom had parked his car across the street and was attempting to walk across, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" tom said

"Hey Tom, remember me?" Duncan said

"Hey Duncan, see the hotel lately, you wife killing bastard?" Tom said sarcastic as usual.

"Yes, yes I have...and just wanted to let you know, I payed this guy Morello a visit, he gave me present for ya, I think Salieri is gonna like it very much, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Duncan chuckled evilly over the phone as Tom confused took the receiver away from his ears.

"Wait, Morello...but he only makes........BOSS WAI-[BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

The blast blew tom back across the street, it's like 12 Rounds all over again.

"No!" Tom yelled weakly as the restaurant slowly burned. Tom looked at his cell phone, now broken to find out Duncan had disconnected.

"Bastard." Tom said clinching his teeth.

"Holy smokes!!!!!" Came Vincenzo from his office, which did not blow up. "Tom you okay!!" He yelled

"I'm fine...Can't say the same for everyone else." Tom said

"Were finishing this tommy, you and me...just lemme get a few things." Vince said running back in.

"Yeah, me too." Tom said to himself as he approached the wrecked building. Then remembering Salieri's words in his head

_Should anything happen to me...You take over this family._

_What if McNally destroys the business?_

_Grab as much money as you can, and guns, and get the hell out of there._

"Of course, the money!" Tom said as he dashed into the burning restaurant.

Tom ran down the hall, and into the last room on the left, since the bomb was blown from the kitchen, which was in front of the room, the safe room was suffering little fire damage, but the door was wide open.

"Jackpot." Tom said as he pilfered just about all the bags of money.

He ran out to discover his coat and hat burning, of which he threw off, and ran to Vincenzo with his car across the street. Tom took one last look at the wreckage before stepping into the driver's seat.

"Alright Vince, lets get the hell outta here." tom said throwing the bags in the back.

"Tell me about it." "How much money did you get Tom?" Vince asked

"Enough, trust me. Tom said. They left in search of their victims.

I could see why Vince needed repairs on his car, it was a blue 1961 Chevy Impala. Vince likes his old cars.

"Now, where to find them?" Vince asked

"Who the hell knows Vince, all I know is, there is no family anymore

"I guess your the new Godfather now Tommy." Vince surmised

"Of what, there is no family." Tom began "The Salieri's are dead Vince, it's just you and me." Tom continued "Besides we still don-"

"There they are there they are!!!!!!" Vince yelled interrupting Tom

"Good eyes Vince, were ending this." Tom said getting closer to them

"Oh Damn, I think I see Angelo...and some fat guy." Bridgette said looking behind them

"I have an idea, we can end this, if; you sit back, and enjoy the chase." Duncan said

"FLOOR IT DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!" Dan yelled

"Hold on!" Duncan gunned the engine with Tom and Vince right behind them.

"Where we going?" Owen asked

"The museum." Duncan said

"Where the hell are those kids going, were heading across town." Vince said

"I think I have an idea." Tom said

"Were almost there." Duncan said

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah, not far now." Duncan said

"There headed for the museum." Tom said as they raced through the streets.

"Why?" Vince asked

"I don't know." Tom said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Quick split up!" Danny yelled as they sprinted into the museum, Duncan broke down the door.

"Alright, lets split up, and find the bastards." Tom said

"Lets barricade the door first." Vince suggested

"Good idea."

It was still early in the morning and the museum was still closed, an unfortunately perfect situation for Tom and Vincenzo.

"Tom, I'll check this end." Vince said

"Cool, I'll check in the relics, we'll meet back in the Civil War in...20 minutes capice?" Tom said

"No problem, boss." Vince said as they split up.

Tom went into the relics room, which is where Bridgette was hiding. Tom could smell fear.

"I...smell...fear." Tom said Machine gun in hand.

"Oh God...I got fear." Bridgette said to herself....scared s$tless of course.

"I also smell.........Roses?" Tom said confused

[sniff, sniff] "Oh God...I smell like roses." Bridgette mumbled quietly.

"And it smells like...........................Bridgette." Tom finished.

"Oh God...I'm Bridgette." she mumbled nervously.

So of course Bridgette tried to run, but the klutz that she is, slipped on a wet floor...cheap place don't even have a wet floor sign. Ain't my English great?

"Oof-[thud]" Came Bridgette laying on the ground as tom approached her.

"Well, well, well...YO VINCE GET OVER HERE!" Tom said as Vince came rushing in.

"What happened boss?" Vince said

"Ah boss, I'll never get tired of that...I got Bridgette." Tom said

Meanwhile, Owen, Dan, and Duncan, had ran into each other on the balcony...

"Guys, guys, you okay?" Dan asked

"Never better, why?" Owen asked

"Really?" Dan said

"No." Owen responded

"Anyone seen Bridgette in awhile?" Duncan asked

"No, and thats what I'm afraid of." Dan said

"Yeah, cause I ain't seen, hat nor gun either." Duncan said

"We gotta look for them." Owen said weakly.

"But where to look?" Dan asked.........................................................................................

"Basement." They said in unison

"C'mon." Duncan said as they ran to the basement.

Tom and Vinnie had in fact taken Bridgette to the basement, and tied her up...Well what else would they do with her? If you could think of anything lemme know...and killing in this story is getting to cliché...But not too cliché.

"What are we gonna do with her Tom?" "You want I should finish her off?" Vince asked

"Forget about it, she ain't what we came here for, we still need the money." Tom said

"Your still after Duncan's million?" Bridgette asked

"It was the start and it will be the finish." Tom said

"Ha, well you underestimate Owen Dan and Duncan, they'll get me, and finish off both of you." Bridgette said confident.

"Pity...Ya know Vinnie, I think it's time we shut Bridgette's mouth shut." Tom said

"On it boss." Vince put tape across her mouth, then they left.

"Don't go anywhere." Tom said sarcastically as he shut the door to the closet.

The team had entered the maze of a storage basement, not far from the closet, and more importantly, not far from Tom.

"Keep your guns loaded, we may need them." Duncan said

"I see them." Vince whispered from behind a box.

"Good...lets go." Tom said

"Watch your step, they could be anywhere." Dan said

"Tell me something I don't know." Owen said sarcastically.

"I got em Tom." Vince said as he ran out guns a blazing.

"Dammit, it's Vincenzo, take cover." Duncan said as the team did just that.

"good work Vinnie." Tom said

"what?" Vince said

"I SAID GOO-[gunshot]" "VINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom yelled as Owen put a bullet right through his head.

"You bastards!!!" Tom yelled as he ran through the basement and up the stairs.

"Well, theres one problem solved." Dan said "you guys go find Bridge, I'm gonna look for Senor douche bag." Dan ran after Tom.

"Well, better start looking." Owen said... "Now, where to look?"

"The storage closet where else?" Duncan said opening the door. "Bingo."

[rip] "Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bridgette said as Duncan pulled the tape off.

"Stop your wining Malibu, we found you didn't we?" Duncan said "Owen."

"I got it." Owen cut off the ropes

"Thanks guys, now; wheres Tom." Bridgette asked

"Being chased by sully." Duncan said "Come on."

Dan was silently roaming the halls, gun in hand, in search of tom. Unfortunately, tom found him.

[gunshot] "S#$t!" Dan took cover.

"It's time I ended this once and for all Sully." Tom said

"You know, I seem to remember a certain person at Toronto International last Christmas who gave a certain someone 50 bucks, for running into a certain Paulie." Dan said remembering.

Tom took a quick walk down memory lane.....

"_Hey watch it kid!"_

"_Relax Paulie...[fading] Relax Paulie... _"That was you!!??" Tom yelled

"Yup...oh, and I spent that 50 bucks on a crappy sombrero in Veracruz...It wasn't even a real sombrero!!!" Dan yelled

"Bastard!" Tom yelled as he fired again. Then seeing a chandelier above Danny he got an idea... "Eat this 50 bucks!!" tom fired at the chandelier and it fell right on Dan, as tom walked over to it. "Nice knowing ya Sully." tom said as he walked away in search of the contents in Duncan's pocket.

Danny wasn't dead, just knocked out, while knocked out, he started to have more flashbacks of his childhood.

-Flashback-

_August 2006, Myrtle Beach; South Carolina USA_

_Dan, Gwen, and Mom were by an ice cream stand on vacation. Dan 13, Gwen 14_

"_Mom,Mom, Can I have an ice cream." Dan asked_

"_Sure, get one for your sister too." Mom said handing Dan some cash_

"_Aw......." Dan groaned_

"_You heard her." Gwen said smug "And make sure it's chocolate!" _

"_You'll get what I give ya." Dan said walking over to the stand._

"_You'll get a knuckle sandwich if I don't get chocolate." Gwen said_

"_fine, ya devil worshiper." Dan said_

"_You know what-_

"_Kids, knock it off." mom said interrupting Gwen's rage._

"_Alright, uh...one large vanilla, and chocolate in cones please, eh." Dan said putting the cash on the table._

"_Eh?" The shopkeep said "Oh.....your one of those Canucks; you know, the ones with the hockey." he said_

"_Yeah sure, and your the yankees with the baseball." Dan said countering._

"_Ah, so your familiar with our work." The guy said _

"_Yeah I guess." Dan said taking the ice cream_

"_Well, y'all have a nice day now ya here?" he said with a southern drawl._

"_You too...weird." Dan said muttering under his breath..... "alright Dracula heres-[trips, spills the ice cream on Gwen] oops." _

"_Oh, now your gonna get it." Gwen snapped_

"_Gwen honey, it was just an accident." mom said_

"_Mom, are you kidding, you can see it on his smug little face, he meant to trip." Gwen said_

"_Sorry." Dan said_

"_You'll be sorry later, I'm going back to the room to shower." Gwen walked off._

"_Thats no way to talk to your brother young lady." Mom yelled_

_Now for something a little older... February 1999, Some town in Ontario, Gwen 7 Dan 6. Gwen was having some kind of sleep over with Bridgette..._

"_It was really cool of your mom to let me sleep over." Bridgette said_

"_Nah, mom just likes me having friends." Gwen said "So...we can go play Nintendo, I just got this new game, Super smash Brothers." Gwen said_

"_What do you do?" Bridgette asked_

"_smash, fight, and break things, all the Zelda characters are in it." Gwen said_

"_I'm in...but I call Peach." Bridgette said_

"_Darn...Alright, I'll go get the set from Danny's room." Gwen said as she walked in........... "Hey poop-for-brains, I need the 64." Gwen said _

"_Take it, but first...Could you check for monsters under my bed." Dan said_

"_what are you 2, ya big baby." Gwen said "What are you afraid of?" Gwen asked_

"_Jason Voorhees." Dan said with no hesitation._

"_Oh darn it stupid, you know scary movies give you nightmares." Gwen said_

"_Could you check please........" Dan begged_

"_Ugh...fine." Gwen said looking under the bed....As Dan's face became smug, he fished out a bucket from the side of his bed...then poured the contents on his sister..._

"_Well I don't see any-[splash] AHHHHH!!!!" "Dan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled_

"_Ha ha!" Dan said_

"_I hate you." Gwen said as she grabbed the system, the game...and Dan's night lite._

"_Hey..." Dan said "Give it back."_

"_Well, why don't you just go pour a bucket of water on Jason Voorhees.....Cause you know, he's been spotted around here." Gwen said as the light bulb turned on in her head._

"_but...but Camp Crystal Lake is in New Jersey...right?" Dan asked_

"_Oh yeah, but Jason got bored and came up here to Ontario...he uh...Wanted to see a Blue Jays game, and...will be stopping through this very town." "You know, cause the diner on McKenzie street serves the best pie."Gwen continued _

"_Your lying.....Jason likes the Mets." Dan insisted "And...He hates pie."_

"_Okay, but you know, he could be anywhere...maybe even...right...._

"_HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Bridgette's voice through the door, both broke down in laughter._

"_Hey, thats not funny." Dan said under his covers._

"_Well, that'll teach you to pour water on my head, heres your stupid night lite ya baby." Gwen said as she threw it to him. "Oh, and Dam."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_BOO!!" "Ha ha ha ha." They left._

_-End Flashback-_

Dan woke up....and using every once of strength, pushed over the chandelier, and got up; and looked at his watch...

10:00. "The museum, will be open in thirty minutes." Dan said as he left.

Tom had found the rest of the team, right where Sam was killed, and there was a fire fight.

"Give up, you kids, you don't stand a chance." Tom said

"But you forget tom, it's 3 against 1." Bridgette said

"Would be four if Dan was here." Owen pointed out.

"Yeah, where is Sully, he was supposed to be looking for Tom." Duncan added.

"Hey Tom...Looking for me?" Dan asked

"You just won't quit, will you?" tom said

"Nope...[bang]" Dan blew Tom's gun right out of his hands.

"good work sully, now watch me top this bastard." Duncan said

"Hey, who says you get to kill him." Owen added

"Owen's right Duncan, need I remind you that same bastard killed my sister...and girlfriend, sort of." Dan said

"What difference does it make besides, he killed Courtney, and my brother." Duncan said

"Yeah, well he killed my brother and Izzy, so that's two even." Owen said

"You know what-"

"Guys, who cares who kills him, need I remind you who were really fighting?" Bridgette said intervening.

"She's right guys...besides........Duncan's gonna die in a second." Tom said

"Whats that supposed to-[bang, bang...thud]

Duncan fell to the floor, killed by Tom's little last resort pistol. He walked up to Duncan, and grabbed the check from his pocket.

"I got what I came here for...Pleasure doing business with you." Tom said as he walked away from the museum...Never to be seen again. The team tried to fire, but were thwarted, they were out of ammo.

"Does this mean...were done." Owen said

"No, Owen...not by a long shot." Dan said. Then they see Tom drive off in Vince's Impala, he left the city, and was never seen again...Or was he???

Well, there you have it, the climactic chapter of this amazing story. But were not done yet. Were close but still not done. Well, nothing more for me to say but keep voting, **keep reviewing. **And get ready, theres still more. Also, I'm gonna get back to all the old stories, and I'm starting a new one real soon. Called the **Prep Grand Theft...**And it's not what you think. So, please stand-by...for update.


	25. Where Do Gangstas Go When They Die?

Disclaimer: Still be owning nothing here...And I don't own the band Lordz of Brooklyn...Just saying.

Well, here it is, the final chapter with good stuff in it...Not a whole lot going on, but it's still good enough. This will decide who wins or dies. So, after ten years of searching, we take you now to San Francisco, California; 2018...By the way **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter 25: Where Do Gangstas Go When They Die?

The team, older now; walked into a diner outside a San Francisco suburb. Pretty distressed

"Man, this is the fifth suburb we checked, and no sign of him." Dan said

"That guy from Kentucky did say San Francisco right?" Bridgette said

"Shes right, he could have said San Marcos, or San Diego, San something." Owen said.

"No, I'm sure it was San Francisco." Dan said.

"Well, as long as were here, I'm eating." Owen said "I'll have the seafood special, and she'll have the California veggie burger." Owen said

"And yourself." The waitress asked Dan

"I'm not hungry." Dan said "I'm gonna go check our flight schedule." Dan went over to the restrooms and checked the schedule on his phone. "3 hours, that leaves us with no time." Dan said

"No time for what?" A man asked

"Nah, you wouldn't know." Dan said

"Try me." the guy said

"Well, my friends and I are looking for this guy named Thomas Angelo, and we were told he was living somewhere near San Francisco, but he must have changed his name by now." Dan said

"you mean Tommy?" The guy asked "used to be Angelo, but he changed it to Salieri." he said

"Are you sure?" Dan asked "Describe him for me."

"Built guy, neat black hair, old, has no family, clean-cut, kind of a wise guy."

"Yup, thats Tom, do you know where he lives." Dan asked

"Yeah sure, he lives on Maple street, just a few blocks down the road, address 368, nice house, can't miss it." he said

"368 Maple, thanks...Oh, and we never had this conversation." Dan said

"No problem." the guy said "Good luck."

"Yeah thanks." Dan ran over to the table. "Guys, guys, I know where Angelo lives." Dan said

"Are you sure, cause the last time you said that it almost got us killed." Bridgette pointed out.

"Well no I'm not sure but this guy told me where he lives, and it's the only solid lead we got, gave me an address and everything." Dan said

"Well, we'll go once were done eating." Owen said

"Theres no time, that guy might have alerted him I don't know how much time we'll have before we loose him again." Dan said

"But I'm hungry." Owen complained.

"So, get it to go, and come on." Dan ordered "do we still have the guns." he whispered

"Yeah there in the trunk." Bridgette said

"Good, now lets go." Dan finished

So, the team went in search for Tom, and found him. Tom did pretty good for himself, he worked as a respectable cab driver, used the money from Salieri's, and Duncan's million, to get a nice house. But the team knew whose house it was, after seeing a familiar looking Impala in the driveway.

"Thats gotta be his house, I'd recognize that 100 year old piece of crap anywhere." Dan said

"And theres our man, watering his plants...fag." Bridgette said "Owen, just stay in the car, we'll take care of business." Bridgette finished as they got out.

"Alright, I understand." Owen said

"I'll take care of him." Bridgette whispered to Dan, she took a handgun from her coat, and hid it behind her.

"Right." Dan said

"Mr. Angelo." Bridgette said as Tom, turned around slowly, no gun in hand.

"Angelo...no ones called me that name in a long time...a really long time." Tom said

"You don't remember us do you." Dan said

"Can't say I do...But you both look familiar." Tom said "You guys, Sam's nephews?"

"No."

"Paulie's cousins kids?"

"No."

"Well, I'm at a loss." Tom finished

"Allow me to refresh your memory." Bridgette began "On a day in august, you were ordered to kidnap a one Geoff Shaffer, and a one Bridgette Miller, in order to get one million dollars back from a one Chris McLean." Bridgette finished

"Yes, but how did you-"

"I'm Bridgette." she said

"And I'm Danny Sullivan." Dan said

"Oh my God...it is you two...My god you've grown." Tom said

"Yeah, and we got unfinished business, to take care of." Dan said

"Wait, wait-[bam]" Tom couldn't finish his last sentence before the ever revengeful Bridgette but a bullet right at his gut.

"It's done." Bridgette said, they left right to the car and sped off, as the neighbors walked over to Thomas Salieri's dead body.

They dropped off their guns, the car; and went to the airport to catch their flights home.

"Well, guys this is it." Bridgette said

"I guess it is." Dan said

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Owen said

"Aw...come here." Bridgette brought them in for one last group hug. "I'll be sure to write."

_Flight 397 to Vancouver final boarding._

"Oh crap, thats mine, see you guys." Bridgette dashed down the hall to her gate.

"There goes one helluva women." Owen said

"Yeah, I remember when we were neighbors and scaring me half to death, good times." Dan said "I'm gonna miss ya big guy." Dan said pounding fists

"You too, well, I got my eyes on that Burger King." Owen said

_Flight 25 non-stop to Toronto is now boarding._

"Well thats mine, see ya man." Dan said, he left.

The second Dan got back home to his home town, there was one thing on his mind. He went to the local cemetery to check on Gwen Scarlet's graves.

"I'll miss you both, but we got Angelo...Our mission is done...And I'm sorry Gwen.........[he left]

The words of Tom echoed in his head

_You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his world will be, how he makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else doesn't make your life hell. And it ain't as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Paulie and Sam. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Because the guy who wants too much risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the guy who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all. -Final line- Thomas Angelo_

_**The End**_

But I'm not done yet. From the game Mafia: The city of Lost Heaven, it's the Lordz of Brooklyn and Everlast with their version of _Lake Of Fire. _Enjoy.

_[Intro]_

_Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_As the guitar gently weeps, my Riviera streaks  
Into the night like a bat outta hell  
All the wishes in the well couldn't keep me from my cell  
I'm feeling paranoid, I couldn't trust my clientele  
The Marlboro blows, I blow the smoke through my nose  
You reep what you sow and Lord I know  
I took route 87, upstate New York  
I'm feeling like I sinned so I must be getting soft  
Got an angel on my right, the devil on my left  
Conscious being on my brain for every single death  
I'm seeing ghosts, I'm being haunted like the tell tale heart  
I'm on the road alone, headlights in the dark  
I never ever ratted, kept my mouth shut  
Bad karma all around and I'm running out of luck  
Next soldier wants my job, better watch my back  
Or I'll be the one in the trunk getting whacked_

_Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_Flat footer on the street, rookie on the beat  
Looking for the crack spot, trying to hit a jackpot  
Have not, want not, gun shot,  
Dirty cop on the prowl, it's all legal  
F--k karma chameleon, Irish, Sicilian  
Heritage since birth, sold my soul for what it's worth  
From London to Perth, Tokyo to Paris  
Caught in The Abyss like my name was Ed Harris  
Trying to build this palace, heart's full of malice  
My soul's corrupt, I'm about to erupt  
Internal investigation's got me facing  
__Twenty-five to life, I'm thinking kids and wife  
They cut me up, rough me up and sweat my connection  
Now they got us all under witness protection_

_Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_Before there was a lotto his people took your numbers  
Odds on the game, the point spreads over, unders  
Went to private school educated by nuns  
But like a pagan, lost his faith through the Gods of the guns  
A heist like the Briks, he iced ladies like rinks  
From pocket books to the minks, thought they'd never see the clink  
Slapped on the wrist, his case was dismissed  
You see money talks, yo, it pays if you're rich pops  
Grease the bulls just to bribe the judge  
Should have scared 'em straight, should of gave 'em tough love  
But that's when they hauled him from the jury to the warden  
Everybody had a price but this time they can't afford 'em_

_Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Where do gangstas go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly..._  
_[Outro]_

_**Thanks for Reading...**_


End file.
